Of Trees and Frost
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Naruto awoke a power inside him when Mizuki attacked He realized he wasnt the fox so Kyuubi gave him what is rightfuly his. His Kekkai Genkai and his ability with ice. Now he must use these abilities to better the leaf and finish the job the shinigami lef
1. Uprooting in the Snow

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

I'm sorry to say Wielder of the Shoulang has lost inspiration for the moment as I can't focus on it, but I have no problem getting this story line. I want to give you a heads up, both male Sannin will be in the Leaf and I will have some one else as the main antagonist.

--

**Chapter One: Uprooting in the Snow**

Naruto leaned against the tree and used his goggles to check for Mizuki. He saw Iruka talking to him and inwardly smiled, then began to breathe as a strange sensation came over him, Mizuki's words flowing back to him. '_I don't care what the bastard says. I am Naruto Uzimaki, not the fox!'_

'**Smart you are Young One.**'

'_Who is this?'_

'**I am the Kyuubi, here to pass on what I was assigned by the Shinigami to do.**'

'_Could you explain a little more please?_'

'**The Shinigami ordered me to attack your village and your father to seal me inside you. My job is to deliver you the power for the job the Death God has bestowed upon your family members to finish that is now rightfully yours. Now, SUPPRESSION SEAL: KIA!**' Naruto felt his body act on its own and his eyes felt fuzzy, which was quickly followed by a chakra pulse hitting them. He rubbed them and looked at a puddle near him, seeing his eyes green on the outside and icy blue on the inside.

"NOW DIE IRUKA!" Naruto suddenly felt the power take over and yelled at Mizuki, who smirked and tossed the over sized buzz saw of a shuriken at him, but he snapped and it was impaled by a branch extending from a tree. Next he looked at Mizuki and did a set of hand seals at a speed he didn't think possible and slammed his palms on the ground as a rocket of water shot up from under Mizuki and froze.

"Ice Style: Freezing Water Pipe Jutsu!" he called out in a voice older and more experienced then his own. Iruka looked at the blonde in disbelief as the aura of power faded and he fell to his knees. Iruka ran to him and leaned him against a tree, checking his pulse.

"You okay Naruto?"

"Yeah Iruka-sensei." Iruka smiled, and then told him to close his eyes. "Why?"

"You'll see Naruto." the blonde mentally shrugged and closed his eyes. He felt a weight on his forehead and wondered what it could be. "Okay, open them." he gasped as he felt the head band and traced the insignia on it.

"WOO HOO!"

(Hokage's Office)

"That jutsu, it belonged to the Nidaime Hokage!" yelled Kakashi, shocking the other Jounin in the room. "And I didn't get to copy it!" he broke down on the floor crying and sucking his thumb, making every one else sweet drop.

"Now, who wants Naruto on their team?" hands shot into the air, but a random academy teacher spoke up.

"Lord Hokage, although Naruto would have been placed on Kakashi's team since he was the dead last, we had a last minute entry named Sai who has been ordered by you to spy on the Uchiha to check his mental stability, remember?"

"Oh yes, thank you." he tapped his fingers on the desk thinking then snapped them all of a sudden. "Some one get me Yamato and Hayate stat! And Anko if she isn't drunk." once all the other Jounin had gotten their team assignments, Yamato and Hayate stood before the Hokage, Hayate having dropped the Genjutsu that made him sick.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" asked the wood wielding Jounin Yamato. He was thought to be the only one in the village able to use Wood jutsu because he was infused with the first Hokage's DNA, Tsunade, the Fourth's, and Naruto's DNA! (Insert dramatic back ground music here)

"I have a very special Genin without a sensei or team, so I want the two of you to train him."

"I mean no disrespect milord," said Hayate as he held his hands behind his back. "But why should this Genin have two of Konoha's most skilled Jonin, especially Yamato?"

"Well, he is the great-great-grand son of the first and second Hokages and has awakened his Kekkai Genkai from the first and the Nidaime's skill at Ice Style jutsus. Yamato will train him in wood jutsu while you teach him kenjutsu."

With shocked expressions they replied "Yes sir, Lord Hokage Sir!" they blurred into black lines as they went in separate directions. Sarutobi sighed then the door was knocked on and his former team mates and Danzo walked in.

"No, now go away." he said, knowing what they came to talk about.

"But Lord Hokage-"

"OUT! NOW!" he yelled, and they left him with angry stomps. He sighed once again and cast his old gaze upon the man who was both his successor and predecessor. "Why did you waste your life on such idiots Minato?"

"Hey old man! I need to ask you something." he turned to look at the number one, knuckle headed, hyper-active ninja in the village as he entered the room with a strange mix of anger, surprise and resentment on his face.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well for one, why didn't you tell me about the fox? You know the one sealed inside me and all?" Sarutobi's face turned to shocked horror in an instance then he began to clam down as he explained his emergency decision.

"Well I thought you would break down emotionally and mentally and I didn't want to see that happen."

"Okay, then give me my inheritance!"

"What inheritance?" he asked, never meeting Naruto's eye.

"I now the fourth is…was my dad. So give me my inheritance!" Sarutobi sighed again and put his pipe to his mouth and lit it, savoring the flavor of the smoke.

"Rub your blood on his picture, but that is all I am allowed to give you according to the will he left." Naruto hopped excitedly to the painting and did as Sarutobi told him to, making it warp around and become a safe. He pulled it open and found a scroll, a set of keys, a box of weird kunai with three prongs and a giant scroll that Sarutobi wanted him to unroll so he could look at a weird picture of a bird.

"Well, the Hawk Contract. This is very powerful."

"How so?"

"Well, each summon usually has an element associated with that beast. Canine are Earth, Dragons fire, etc. The Hawks are the only beasts to have every kind of element. Even the sub elements like poison and metal."

"So what do I have to do?" he showed Naruto how to sign it and the hand seals, then Naruto wrote his name and placed the finger prints on it. He noticed some of the names were in black blood while the only one in a red color was his own.

"Let's go outside of the village for this. My sensei told me the boss of a contract like Hawks could destroy Konoha easily, but you must pass a test hardly only one has managed to prevail in. If you lose, the boss kills you." Naruto realized those in black blood must have been hopefuls turned down and destroyed.

"Old Man, who was your sensei?"

"The Nidaime Hokage of course. That's why I was asked to train his grand niece Tsunade."

"Oh yeah, the medic ninja." he said while they walked down the street. A bunch of villagers shot hate filled glances at the young man but Sarutobi stopped their thoughts of attack. The two reached the gates and walked about a mile out of Konoha into a huge clearing.

"Just do the hand signs I showed you and mold a HUGE amount of chakra." Naruto expelled blue energy as he did five hand signs quickly and hit the ground with a palm thrust. A giant spiral of smoke erupted up and as it dissipated, a giant gray bird with _rainbow_ eyes appeared. It had wicked looking claws and a hooked beak and when you looked closely, one would notice that the feathers were blade like and when a leaf fell on one, it was sliced to pieces.

"Who are you young one?" it said, leaning down to eye level with Naruto. It was about eighteen foot six in height.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze." the bird straightened up at the sound of the last surname and slowly looked him over.

"You must pass a test to be our contract holder." Naruto looked excitedly at the boss summons as a pulse of chakra expelled from its bodies. "A group of ANBU guards are coming, so we'll do this quickly. You must summon one or more of my family members." he gave him the names of his family members, a.k.a. his children, and Naruto focused his chakra once more.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: HAWK STYLE: ROYAL FIVE!" Sarutobi and the Hawk boss' eyes grew huge as five puffs of smoke, four the size of his fist and one slightly larger then the others, sprouted from the air. They cleared to show birds in order from, left to right, smallest to largest. Their colors, in the same order, were blue and white, flaming red and orange, brown with gray spots, black with yellow streaks and finally, a gray one with white cloud shapes and blade feathers like his fathers when the wind flew by.

"I'm the first and youngest brother, the water user, Suizetsumei! (Water Death)" yelled out the blue bird while striking a pose and forming water balls above his head that formed a rotating crown that turned his feathers into blades like his father's.

"I'm the second and fourth youngest brother, the fire wielder, Kamaru! (Fire star)" yelled out the flaming bird while streaking a salute. Flame orbs floated around his body in a protective manner, activating his bladed feathers as well.

"I'm the third and middle brother, the earth wielder, Iwa! (Rock)" the middle bird struck an attack stance as gravel formed orbs around him and rotated. His feathers activated like his brothers.

"I'm the fourth and second oldest brother, wielder of lightning, Raisenshu. (Lightning flash)" he said calmly while he held his wings in a guard. An orb of lightning formed over his head and sent random bolts out to activate the sharp flight giving body cover.

"I am the fifth and oldest of the Royal Five, Fui-sasuke (Wind raven), and leader of the group." the final creature said as a circle of spiraling wind formed around him and began to speed up and extend. His feathers remained serrated.

"Why are your feathers bladed like?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to the side.

"My family all have the ability to turn are blades into sharp blades to help speed up our flight and use as weapons." answered the boss. His own fathers grew sharper as he flapped a wing towards the trees and they flew through them. They were instantly replaced.

"Oh, what's you name Boss Hawk?" the giant bird laughed and he struck a pose as ten orbs, all different colors and representing different elements, floated around him.

"I am the bladed bird, the master of the ten, Hishourei (Flight zero)!" Naruto sweat dropped as the birds went into a series of poses.

"Um, the ANBU Hishourei." reminded Sarutobi. The birds stopped and the smaller ones disappeared.

"You pass."


	2. Prove Your Strength or Die!

Of Tree and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Two: Prove Your Strength or Die!**

Naruto walked into the class room where the other Genin were. He sat down next to Sasuke, much to Ino and Sakura's annoyance. "Hey Naruto, if you let me sit there I'll give you a kiss."

"No." every one turned to him in shock and amazement. He ignored the two girls bickering and began to think about the other night. Iruka finally arrived to find Naruto doing something no one thought he would do. _Talking to Sasuke Uchiha!_ "I finally got tired of her yelling at me and hitting me and realized I only liked her because she liked you. I mean, who would actually like a pink haired girl how yells too much? She shouldn't be a ninja period, since she's a security risk."

"I know what you mean Naruto. Most likely she'll be killed on her first real mission." Naruto nodded and they would have continued had Iruka not interrupted.

"Okay every one, time for Team Assignments. Team one will consist of-"

"I learned some really awesome jutsu the other night as well." whispered Naruto to Sasuke.

"Really, like what?"

"Wood Style jutsus, part of my Kekkai Genkai, Ice Style and Water Style Jutsu and the Shadow Clone jutsu. That one is really useful because if you train with a jutsu with a clone, when it disappears you get the knowledge and experience. It's used for scouting mostly, and can't build up muscle mass."

"Think you could teach me?"

"Maybe, if you buy me all the ramen I can eat at Ichiraku."

"Deal."

"Sasuke, Naruto, quit talking. As I was saying, Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Sakura Haruno."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sasuke while Naruto fell out of the chair laughing. "Don't put me on a team with the banshee!" Ino was laughing at the crying Sakura now. "She's almost as bad as Ino." now they were both crying.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Lord Hokage also said Naruto will eventually be co jointed with your team once he has been trained in the arts of his Kekkai Genkai by his senseis. Naruto, you meet them at training ground eighty-four later."

"Yes sir, Iruka-sensei." he said while climbing back into his seat.

"Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Team nine is still in process so Team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Your senseis, except for Naruto, will be here soon." Naruto stood up and began to leave but Sasuke called out.

"You still have to teach me that jutsu."

"After you buy me all the ramen I can eat at Ichiraku." he said with a smile when Iruka turned so white the light reflected off his face. Later Naruto walked into a training ground where a man with a sickly face that coughed a lot, a man with a head protector like the Nidaime's, and a woman in a tan trench coat and mini skirt with purple hair and a fish net body suit sat waiting for him. "Are you guys my senseis?" the man with the head protector nodded.

"I am Captain Yamato." he said then he motioned to the sick man. "This is Hayate Gekkou and the woman behind me is Anko Mitarashi." the woman gave him a lecherous smile and he winked at her.

"Don't try your luck kid." she said while he jackets was fluttering in the wind, showing flashes of skin.

"You can't handle me lady. I'd split you in half!" they began a glaring match with a bolt of lightning flying between them. Until Hayate started coughing badly and a huge glob of sticky blood flew out.

'**Naruto, I just looked at his chakra network. The three chakra nodes around his left lung are closing at a rapid rate. Get him to a medic!**' Naruto made ten Shadow Clones and they grabbed the Jounin, helping him run to the hospital. He burst through the door and turned to the nurse at the desk giving him evil looks.

"The chakra nodes around this man's left lung are closing rapidly. Get a Hyuuga here stat!" the nurse hit a button on the desk and three buff security guards came out to take him away. The real one grabbed Hayate and ran down the hall while his clones beat the shit out of them.

"Kyuubi, what are you-" Naruto dashed passed an elderly man while spinning and cutting his head off. He threw open a door and dragged Hayate into the Hyuuga medical wing.

"Left lungs…nodes closing…HELP HIM!" he yelled between panting breaths. A male doctor wheeled him away on a gurney as he fell back on the floor. He closed his eyes to catch his breathe. Once it returned, he stood up to find his legs wouldn't support him. A make Hyuuga with robes instead of doctor's uniform helped him up and into a chair.

"Are you okay Uzimaki?" the man asked.

"Yes but my legs are REALLY tired. I'm sorry, you know me but I don't know you."

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, current head of my clan. I am also Hinata's father." Naruto stood up all of a sudden and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"So you're the one she hates and is constantly losing confidence in herself because you put her down all the time?!" Hiashi glared at the young man that came to shoulders. "Do you know how many times she contemplates suicide a day?"

"How do you know all this boy?"

"Well, you see, I…" he suddenly rubbed his head sheepishly. "Me and Kiba Inuzuka snuck into her room for a panty raid and Kiba grabbed her diary and a bra. Still can't get that mental image out of my head." he shuddered and disappeared, leaving the man to contemplate this new information and how to kill Kiba.

(Ichiraku)

"Hello Naruto!" said the owner, Teuchi Ichiraku, in a cheerful voice. "How did meeting your sensei and team go?"

"Awful. I need the usual, but make it a double." the old man yelled to his daughter, Ayame Ichiraku, and motioned for Naruto to continue. "Turns out I have three joint sensei, but only one is semi normal. His name is Captain Yamato. Then there's Anko Mitarashi, she tried to molest me. And Hayate Gekkou is the last one, but he nearly died on spot." he finished four bowls of ramen in a single minute and continued. "I also have no team mates."

"Isn't that good?"

"I guess, but I lose the chance of getting to work with new people and such." Sasuke walked by and he called him in. "You ready to pay yet?"

"I guess. Who ate those six stacks of ramen?" Naruto smirked evilly.

"That's my first half." Sasuke began to tremble as Teuchi brought out four more stacks and Naruto devoured them.

"Pay up time Naruto." the old man punched in hundreds of numbers in a cash register and when Sasuke saw the price, he realized it was about a hundredth of the Uchiha treasury which could buy a small village and outfit it with missing-nin plus train the civilians in weapons and martial arts while building a protective wall and buy guard beasts and then expand to a ninja village if wanted when used fully.

"Mr. Uchiha will be paying." Teuchi's eyes turned into dollar signs when Sasuke handed the money over.

(The Next Day)

Naruto had gotten word that Hayate had been checked out of the hospital and was once more battle ready and he was to be tested in all aspects by his senseis. He walked down the street were Ichiraku was to find all the small buildings gone, Ichiraku being one of them, and a large building was being constructed in their place. He saw Ayame and walked over to her. "Ayame, what's going on here?"

"Well, father has been saving all the money you spent at our bar and using other people's money to buy supplies and such and thanks to the 'kind donation' of Sasuke Uchiha, we had enough to buy the other eateries and build a restaurant with three levels, the first for eating, the second for the kids to play and the final for our living."

"Cool, I'll make sure to be your first customer." he said then began to walk again. He reached the field from yesterday and once again his senseis were waiting. "So am I gonna train with all of you at once or person by person?"

"Person by person." answer Hayate who didn't need to cough no and had dropped the sickness Genjutsu over his skin as he threw a katana to Naruto. "We will be testing your skills in different categories, first being Kenjutsu." Hayate smoothly slipped into his own stance as Naruto searched his mind. He remembered watching his friend Itachi Uchiha using a weird style and quickly cut his finger on the blade while drawing a seal on the blade's flat side.

"Freeze and grow through flames!" he remembered the phrase he heard the ANBU say all the time when practicing and watched as his sword was engulfed in a rectangle of water that tightened to the shape of the blade then froze over.

"Naruto, where did you learn that?" Hayate was looking at the blade closely, trying to figure out how his kid could know a legendary style.

"I saw Itachi Uchiha using it when I was a kid and copied it while practicing the katas with sticks and stuff. No big deal."

"Wrong, major deal." said Anko as she ran over. "That seal is sacred to the Uchiha clan. It combines the best elements into one object but even Itachi's wasn't that powerful." Yamato motioned for Hayate to attack and Naruto instinctively blocked the weapon and the ice ensnarled the metal and moved to Hayate's arm. It slunk to his throat and began to tighten around it, but the element suddenly disappeared and the blade disintegrated, leaving only the handle.

"The blade couldn't handle it." said Hayate as Naruto tucked the handle in his kunai pouch.

"So is there a sword that can handle it other than the one Itachi wielded?"

"Yes, hold on one moment and I'll get a scroll with pictures." said Yamato as he pulled out a scroll that had a seal that exploded into smoke. He struck his hand out and grabbed a scroll. He tossed it to Naruto who placed it on the ground and unrolled it, showing pictures of thirteen different blades. He unrolled it a little more to show a staff that was serrated and in three pieces held together by chains.

"Itachi had this one." he pointed at one with the word 'Harusame: the Spring Blade' that had a blade sheath and a red handle which was actually rapped in a red sash. "It was cool. What is this though?" he pointed at the staff thing and Hayate leaned down to look at it.

"A serrated sanjiegun or bladed three piece staff. This one is a co worker with this sword." he moved his finger to a handle with a seal on it. "That is the Raijin Ken used and created by the Nidaime." Naruto inspected them carefully then rolled it up and gave the scroll back to Yamato, who sealed it again.

"So where is the sanjiegun and Raijin?"

"Well," said Anko. "The Raijin was stolen by a former set of Konoha Genin named Aio and Idate. Idate was incredibly fast and out ran the guards but Aio used him and supposedly killed Idate once he got the blade. The sanjiegun, also referred to as the Three Heavenly Protectors (Don't have the translation), was used to seal Kyuubi. You probably have it, but that is for another day. Time for Taijutsu test!" she yelled out and took a stance.

"I don't know that much Taijutsu but okay." he flew at Anko and jumped up a few feet away from her, still going forward, and spun all the way around at full speed. Anko swayed around the kick and grabbed him then threw him into a tree. Naruto landed in a spring ready position on the tree with his feet and flew back at Anko. He drew his arm back and a huge tree branch shot out and turned into a giant version of his arm, mimicking his movements. "Wood Taijutsu art: Wooden Fist Copy Shotgun!" he threw the punch right at Anko who caught it but flew back when the larger one hit her.

"No Ninjutsu brat!" she yelled, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Not Ninjutsu. Kyuubi told me that move. It opened the first two gates and controls the tree branch, increasing the size and decreasing the wind resistance, while subconsciously increasing the attack strength, by wrapping it in chakra. Its part of my Senju Kekkai Genkai Taijutsu style." he took a stance where his left leg was in front and his right behind him and his arms in reverse with his fingers clawed.

"So you wanna play rough huh?" she did a set of hand signs Naruto realized after cutting her finger and hit the ground with a palm thrust. A huge anaconda hissed at Naruto who gasped in surprise.

"You said no Ninjutsu!"

"Naruto, an enemy ninja will not hesitate to use ninjutsu if you can only use Tai." said Hayate. "Anko, continue your course."

"Gladly, get him!" the snake uncoiled and lunged at the blonde. He went under the reptile and brought both clawed hands over his head.

"And you don't realize I won't hesitate to use the fox's section of my chakra reserves to kill an enemy to get me that far!" tree roots covered the snake instantly and held it up in the air as Naruto concentrated. "**Demon Fire Style:**" rasped out the Kyuubi's voice. "**Fox Fire: Amaterasu!**"

"SHIT!" yelled Anko as she jumped off the snake and used Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to swing to a tree branch. The black fire of the Uchiha clan claimed the roots for themselves, devouring them hungrily. When they reached the snake, they incased it then formed an ice block around it.

"I told you. ICE STYLE: ICE BURIAL!" he squeezed his open palm shut and the ice compacted to a cube. It hit the ground and exploded, shooting smoke into the air. "Taijutsu passed I'm guessing?" they nodded and moved on. He did all the jutsu he knew, showed skills with different kinds of weapons and miserably failed the Genjutsu test.

"Let's see here, you need work in weapons, you could stand to learn few tree jutsu, we'll try to get you a suitable weapon and hopefully figure out why you can't use Genjutsu. We'll help you in assassination and speed as well as seals." listed Anko while Yamato wrote these things down.

"I also need to work on an armor and ice jutsu." said Naruto while leaning against a tree and nursing a wound. "Maybe chakra control as well." he reached up and a tree branch pulled him up. He looked around and saw Hayate walking back into the clearing with a long blade.

"This is the sword used by the Fourth, your father. Lord Sandaime found it and said to give it to you. It is on the list you saw." he tossed the sheath weapon to Naruto who caught and examined it. The sheath had a long blue water dragon swirling around it and the end of the handle had a chain that had a seal on each link and a dragon head on the end. Naruto swung the chain over his head and let it fly into the ground. He pulled it back and a tree sprouted out.

"Cool." he swung it over his head and threw it toward the tree he had created but this time focused chakra to it. The left half of the seals glowed and the chain spun and formed a dragon from the water in the air. Naruto moved the chain around the tree and the creature coiled around it while freezing itself into that shape. He focused more chakra and the right half glowed. The dragon leaned its block shaped head towards the tree and spit out a stream of fire.

"Naruto, stop the flow of chakra and pull." said Hayate and the Jinchuuriki did so. He watched as the tree was ripped out of the ground and absorbed into it. He threw the chain into the lake near by and ran over it. He sunk under a few feet away while the chain traveled below. He jumped back on the ground while the water drained.

"Now what do I do?" Hayate shrugged and Naruto sweat dropped. He decided to draw the weapon and pulled on the handle. The chain flew up and into the handle, leaving only the head of the dragon. Naruto swung the sword experimentally and the blade extended on the chain. He pulsed chakra into the chain briefly and a water and tree dragon flew out.

"Naruto, sheath the weapon quickly!" Yamato ordered. Naruto quickly snapped the weapon shut as an ANBU with the Root insignia on it grabbed the weapon. Danzo walked out of the woods with even more members and the one with the sword handed it to Danzo who smirked and tried to draw the weapon. The chain reared up into the dragon and bit Danzo's arm.

"Cursed Demon sword!" he yelled and threw it down while the chain wrapped around the sheath. He pointed at Naruto and snapped. "Kill him now!" Naruto back up. He was out of chakra and his body couldn't handle more Kyuubi chakra. Anko, Hayate and Yamato slid in front of him protectively.

"Naruto, get your chakra back and we'll stall." Naruto nodded and began to meditate, his muscles and mind relaxing while his chakra reserves slowly began to fill again. He heard his senseis using their jutsus and weapons to their advantage. When he opened his eyes he saw a few Root dead and his three sensei surrounded.

'**Naruto, don't let them die because you couldn't protect them.'** the fox said in his head.

'_I'm kinda at a disadvantage here. I have no chakra, the sword is out of reach, and my body can't take any more of your chakra. What do you expect me to do?_'

'**Fight back of course.**'

'_With what exactly?_**' **his answer came in the form of a white staff with three pieces of equal length held together by links of small chains andbladed ends forming in his hands. '_Okay, but now what?_'

'**PROVE YOUR STRENGTH OR DIE!**' the words spiked something in Naruto. Before he knew it, the power from the forest coursed into him. He swung the weapon around himself and flew at the attacking people. He landed in the center on one knee and the blade on the piece at the top piercing through two ANBU into another. He pulled the weapon back and got into an attack stance.

"Ignite, Karinmaru, the First Heavenly Protector." the end of the staff currently at the top started to burn blue flames but the wood remained un-scorched as Naruto's eyes became black and red slits. Naruto danced through the crowd of Shinobi. As a loyal ANBU unit arrived, they found Naruto stabbing the last Root in the head with the other end. "Come here Danzo." he said in a blood crazed tone while licking a little blood off his weapon. The old man back away as Naruto pushed each end towards each other with his palm and the staff shrunk to a bracelet. He strapped the sword around his back by using the length of chain not wrapped around the sheath and continued.

"Stay away from me Kyuubi!" Naruto stopped in his tracks. He felt his blood lust increase all of a sudden. He felt an aching pain in his heart as it froze and he grew angry. He felt a frenzy coming over him.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me Kyuubi!" Danzo's confidence returned and he grabbed a stray sword and jumped into the air, bringing the sword down in his only arm. As Danzo's feet touched the ground, Naruto looked up. He had stopped the blade between his middle and index finger on his left hand. Danzo pulled it back as Naruto gave in to the blood lust. A red cloak of chakra surrounded his body in the shape of a fox with two tails. Naruto's fangs grew longer and his fingernails became claws. Wind circled him as he let out a crazed laugh.

"Kyu doesn't like you. He said what to do to you." Naruto laughed as the wind down his arms and into the palm of his hand. He held the miniature cyclone orb in his hand then tossed it up whiel raising his leg and kicked with his full strength at Danzo who was too shocked to do any thing. Naruto smiled and took control again when Danzo remained frozen.

BAM!

"Bastard took the hit!" yelled Naruto as the body of the Root ANBU member that had jumped in front of Danzo turned to shreds. Naruto sighed and did five hand signs as about two hundred and fifty Root appeared. The ANBU loyal to Sarutobi began to move but a dog masked one stopped them.

"He has it under control."

"Summoning Jutsu: Hawk Style: Royal Five." Naruto summoned the five birds and began to mold chakra. He fired an orb of his chakra into each of the birds and they doubled in size. "I want these guys dead ten minutes ago. Dismiss yourselves when your done." he said and made clones to help with his sensei.

"Yes sir, Lord Naruto!" they called out. They flew into the air and separated as armor of their elements formed over their bodies. They flew up and ran straight towards each other. When there was no room almost between them, they dived down and touched backs, spinning into a huge whirl wind with all five elements. Bladed feathers charged with different elements flew around the cyclone for extra power.

(Sarutobi)

The aged hokage stopped channeling chakra to his Kage orb when the carnage began. Those five were deadly when they worked together like that. Once he thought the one sided fight was over, he looked again. He saw Naruto approaching Danzo and he had a large bird with green feathers behind him. A single Root jumped him from behind but an energy orb of a green nature formed in the bird's beak and it fired the attack into the man, burning through his body and melting his skeleton. "Poison Burst." he heard Naruto say.

"A poison type bird, huh?" Naruto stepped up to Danzo and drew the long sword. He held it vertically in front of his face with the sharpened edge facing away from him.

"I keep Konoha safe every day I contain Kyuubi, I save Konoha. Now I will do it again!" he switched the blade in his hand so that the sharp edge was in front of his face and brought it in a diagonal slash, cutting the body in half. "Now feed by beast!" he sheathed the weapon and held the sheath with his back to the corpse while the bird ate the body.


	3. A New Mission, Naruto's New Enemy, and S

Of Tree and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--  
Thanks for all the reviews guys. Now to answer them.

**The Dragon Bard:** I know that but in this fic he can.

**Challenger:** I plan on it and i'm starting to consider a pairing

**Griffin Blackwood:** Thanks for the heads up. I changed the story as soon as you told me that

**Kazuki Shikimori:** Thank you for telling me that but it is the Tree Style jutsu that are the Keekai Genkai, not the Ice Style

**Ilovehakuchan85:** I thank you for your opinion but it seems many people like the story

**Simma:** Thanks for the complement

**LITTLE ALEXANDER UZIMAKI: **Thanks as well. Always good to here a fan loves the story

**Angry Mob: **Thanks for the advice. I followed it in this chapter

--

**Chapter Three: A New Mission, Naruto's New Enemy, and Spies Appearance**

"Could you please say that again?"

"I said, I'm sorry to say the time has come for you to be put on Kakashi's team. I'm so sorry Naruto, but your senseis and you must be separated. Today is your last day together, so enjoy it." the group of sad people left the tower and decided they would return to the training ground after they went home briefly. So Naruto went home and picked out special gifts for his senseis, so they would remember him.

"Over here Naruto." called Yamato from the clearing and Naruto went over to him, hoping to enjoy the last exchange he would have with these three as a student. Anko was first to go. She pulled out four brown boxes and gave them to Naruto.

"Are these what I think they are Anko-sensei?'

"Just Anko kid, and yeah, they're the scrolls for my snake jutsu." in each box was three stacks of five scrolls each, containing the powerful jutsu within. "Now for your second gift from me." she cut a spiral around her arm and ended it at the center of her palm then with a small blast, a blind snake with black scales hissed and coiled up around them.

"What issss it Anko? Why have I been ssssummoned!?" the outraged and tired sounding snake hissed through fanged lips.

"I have a new candidate for you. His name is Naruto." the snake hissed and lunged at Naruto, who instinctively blocked it with a shield of ice. As the ice fell, the snake seemed to laugh.

"His ice I as cold as Manda himself. Fine, I shall let him sign if the contract accceptssss him." the area where the stomach was inside the snake's skin constricted back and forth as something worked its way all the way up the snake to his mouth where he spit it out to show a large green and black scroll that Anko opened for him to show her name.

"You know what to do Naruto, so just do it." Naruto nodded then, stepping over to the slick paper, cut his finger and wrote his name. Once that was done, he dabbed each of his fingers with blood and pressed his hand print against it. The snake laughed again.

"You have been accepted into the clan of the snakes Naruto, so count yourself lucky." with a blast, the snake and scroll disappeared.

"Thank you Anko-sensei!" said Naruto as he hugged her. She hugged him back, unsure of what to do.

"Naruto, call me Anko."

"PHENSEI, FET FE FO ALFEADY!" he called out and she realized she had pressed his face into her breasts so far his ears were touching the ends.

"Woops, sorry Naruto. I forgot my own strength." she said while Hayate and Yamato mumbled something about lucky bastards. "And I have two more gifts for you as well." from her pocket, she removed a simple black bracelet and placed it on his wrist where the white bracelet was not.

"What is this Anko?"

"Something every one accepted into the clan of snakes receives. Focus chakra to it." he did so and it sprang to life, crawling up and down his arm until he released the flow of chakra and it became a bracelet.

"A snake for combat disguised as a bracelet?"

"You're half right. These kinds of snakes grow depending on the size of the chakra reserves and even gain the element of power you are weakest with. It is very valuable. Mine is with me as well." a purple snake crawled down the sleeve of her arm and fell on the ground, revealing itself to be almost four and a half feet long.

"Awaken and show your true length my child." it hissed out and lifted itself up, breathing on the black snake. It fell to the ground and began to rive and twist, shedding its skin at incredible rates. By the time it was done, Anko had enough snake skin for four pairs of high heels, two purses and a new trench coat. The snake itself, the once four inch long snake, was now almost four foot four. It coiled itself around Naruto's upper arm and became a hardened piece of lifelessness like before.

"Thanks for the gifts Naruto." she said while stashing the skin. "Now for the final gift." she went behind a tree where they couldn't see her. The sound of a zipper going down and fishnet being pulled down skin was heard, then in reverse and Anko came out holding a picture which she gave to Naruto. He stared at it for a moment as a few drops of blood began to come down his nose then put it in his ouch.

"Um, thank you Anko."

"No problem blondie. Just take care of it 'cause you ain't getting another copy. Well maybe if your nice."

"Quit doing that Anko!" he yelled. Then he pulled out three scrolls and handed them to her. "The scrolls for the Shadow Bow Jutsu, the Earth Spike Trap Jutsu and the Raining Fireball Jutsu. I hope you like them Anko. DON'T SHOVE MY FACE IN YOUR BOOBS!" she stopped a foot from him and smirked evilly then kissed him, right on the lips.

"Eat your heart out Naruto." she said and took the scrolls as his face became a deeper red the Kyuubi's fur. As she sat down on a stump, Hayate came over and gave Naruto three scrolls.

"These are the scrolls for the style the Nidaime and Shodaime used for their weapons if they used any, the Dance of the Crescent Moon and Cherry Blossom, and the only dance I ever created, the Dance of the Two Dragon Brothers, though even I can't master it properly."

"Thanks Hayate-sensei."

"Just Hayate kid, just Hayate." Naruto nodded and gave Hayate a scroll with the kanji for butterfly on it.

"This is my gift to you Hayate. Open it up and unseal the thing inside." he said, careful not to give away to much. Hayate unrolled the parchment and pulsed his chakra, forcing out a normal sized sword. The blade was about as long as three thumbs, and was straight for a length, then curved up to a wicked point. The blade was about three feet wide. The cross guard was a butterfly with his wings spread out and the handle was a bright purple hue.

"Naruto, what is this?"

"A very special sword. It has a special ability. Just say float on the clouds of sleep while holding it vertically in front of you." Hayate did as Naruto had said and took a calm breath.

"Float on the clouds of sleep." the Jounin gasped as the blade fluttered apart into silver butterflies and dashed past a training post, making it wither as the dust from their wings fell on it. They came back to form the blade again as Hayate staggered. "Thank you Naruto, this is a most incredible blade." he placed it in a white sheath Naruto gave him and let Yamato come up. Yamato came up next holding a set of two scrolls.

"These scrolls contain the steps for the Taijutsu of the Shodai and my own wood style jutsu. I hope they serve you well." Naruto placed the scrolls inside a sealing scroll with the other items and smiled as he handed Yamato a sword handle.

"Channel chakra into it and picture a weapon, any weapon at all." Yamato closed his eyes as the handle glowed as wood began to shoot from it. A long staff formed out of the handle, a wicked looking curved blade striking from both ends. Yamato gasped as he spun the staff and then sucked the chakra back, turning it into a handle. "You can store chakra in it as well. It took me a huge amount of Shadow Clones and time, not to mention energy and blood and sweat to make those, so care for them as you would my very life." when he saw Anko look at his gift, he said "I mean dangos and sake, treasure them like dango and sake Anko, Hayate, Yamato."

"Yamato-sensei to you."

"What? You're not my sensei any more?"

"Oh right, I forget things sometimes. Just Yamato then, if you please."

"Wait, one last gift from all three of us." said Hayate with a gleam in his eye.

"Are you sure?" asked Anko.

"Yes, if anyone can handle it Naruto can." he said sternly.

"But what if there is no effect?" asked Yamato.

"He can handle it, okay? Let's begin." before Naruto knew what was happening, he was laying on the ground asleep in a huge circle made of seals. The snake carried all of Naruto's belongings out and placed them next to Anko as the sealed became orange. The long blade grew bright and lifted off his back and into the air, spinning wildly as chakra strings cocooned it. The strings became orange and red slowly but steadily until the entire seal was so. As Naruto's single pained scream echoed through the trees, the blade clattered down next to him.

"That is a strange blade." said Yamato as they began to clean up the blood infused with chakra that made the seal. The blade had a wooden handle that reminded them of the Raijin Ken. It was made of blood red dyed wood with an orange square shaped cross guard with lines going all the way out that then curved in on itself in a counter clockwise direction (Like the one on Ichigo's Bankai, for you Bleach fans out there) in a straight line. The handle, having no blade, shook and flew at his bracelet, merging with it and shrinking so it looked like a charm.

"AUGH, what did you guys do? Where's my long sword?"

"We changed it." answered Hayate.

"YOU WHAT!? YOU CHANGED THE ONLY THING I HAD TO REMEMBER MY DAD BY!?"

"Naruto, that sword belongs to you. You're father told Sarutobi to have that ritual done when he thought you were ready and we thought you were ready. The blade is matched to your best elements as well as your personality. Pour as much chakra as you want into the blade." while he was still mad, Naruto poured a huge amount of the blue energy into it, causing a blade to shoot out. It was orange with a white edge. It was two and a half thumbs long and about two feet and ten and a half inches long. A blast of white flames erupted forward while rocks floated in the twisting spiral of water and wind.

"Okay, decrease the flow of chakra." Naruto slowly did this. First to go was the flames, then the rocks, then water and finally the wind. The blade turned white and sunk in length. Naruto saw this and decided to try something. He held the handle in both hands and closed his eyes. The blade shot out at a training log fifty feet away and pierced it, but Naruto immediately noticed the decline in his reserves as all the chakra usage took effect.

"What ritual was that you used?"

"The Ritual of the Soul Sword." answered Yamato. "It requires three Jounin level ninja to perform and they must be close to the person it's used on. Your father actually discovered it and brought it to Konoha. Now, what do you say we go get some dangos and ramen?"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGOS!"

"RAMEN AND DANGOS!" so the group went to the recently opened Ichiraku and as they entered, Ayame and Teuchi where being bombarded with requests. Anko and Naruto pushed every one away and leaned against the counter when they reached the counter.

"Hey old man Ichiraku. I need fifteen bowls of Miso, twenty bowls of pork, and eight bowls of that steak ramen you had me try." ordered Naruto until Anko nudged him. "Oh, and thirty boxes of dango."

"Four bottles of your finest sake as well." ordered Anko with a wide smile. Every one of the other customers gathered around them to watch as Naruto and Anko devoured their food. Yamato and Hayate eventually came over to find forty three empty ramen bowls, thirty empty dango boxes and three empty bottles of sake. Naruto was gulping down the last of the sake while dodging Anko's hand.

"Let's get 'em out of here before they start doing weird shit." said Hayate.

"This isn't weird shit?" asked a random guy next to them.

"You don't want to know what weird sit is man, trust me." they grabbed their team mates and quickly pulled them out. Every one else soon left to the next floor, leaving a white haired old man to pay the bill.

"WHAT!? I don't even know those guys!"

"Well some one has to pay. Should I get the Hokage?"

"Ha, he'll side with me on this." he said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I agree with Mr. Ichiraku on this Jiraiya." said Sarutobi from behind Jiraiya. "Or should I get Tsunade to make you?" a blast of dust shaped like Jiraiya appeared. Ichiraku looked at his hand and saw four times more money then the bill.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, for the generous donation."

"Any time Teuchi, any time at all."

(Next Day)

Naruto sat cross legged on his bed, looking at the picture of him and the three smiling Jounin. He sighed and placed it on the desk next to his bed. He opened the scroll he was reading last night and walked over to the window where a holder for open scrolls was. "Here goes nothing." he did some quick hand seals and aimed the sleeves of his arm towards a tri-pronged kunai he forgot to get lay stuck in the ground near the garden outside. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" four long black snakes shot out and pulled the kunai out of the ground then returned it to Naruto.

"Naruto, almost to time to go." hissed a voice inside his cloak trench coat sleeve. A black head came out of the sleeve and looked at him.

"I know that Rochi. I was just testing my new jutsu." Naruto went over to the wall and looked in the mirror. A white trench coat like Anko's with silver cloud patterns on it covered up the sleeves of his dark brown shirt that had the outline of a fox head in orange in the center. He wore a black pair of pants with multiple pockets with orange stripes going up the side and steel toed boots. Around his waist was a black belt with several kunai holsters. He placed three more holsters on each leg and made sure his sword handle was in its charm form.

"Ready to go now?" said the impatient snake.

"Yes, let's go." Naruto climbed up the stairs to the roof of the Namikaze mansion, which the set of keys he found in the vault unlocked, and waited for an up draft. Once a strong enough one came, he focused his Wind elemental chakra, which he had managed to complete the fist step to mastering the other night, into his coat, making a diagram of seals to appear in a light blue color. He jumped off the third story roof and let the chakra lift him into the air and glided over the village, using an occasional blast of chakra to push him up or fast.

"Naruto, I can see the training ground." came the voice in his sleeve. Naruto descended slowly and front flipped while folding up the trench coat, landing on the ground in front team seven.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" he yelled back at Sakura, embarrassing her.

"I apologize for Sakura." said Sasuke. He stood up and made his way to Naruto. "She yells at Kakashi a lot when he is late."

"Oh…tell me, does Kakashi have gravity defying silver hair, a face mask, wears his head band over his left eye and read 'Icha Icha Paradise'?"

"That's him in a nut shell. Why?"

"I saw him coming out of Sakura's house's side window with a black lace bra and then some kid in green spandex with a bowl cut gave him fifty bucks. He should be here in a second actually. I saw him peeking in the bath house and he got caught. Tsunade was there so most likely-"

BAMMM!

"Ouch!" said Kakashi as he got out of the huge crater he made. "That Tsunade knows how to throw a punch."

"She was the medic-nin, Taijutsu specialist and Genjutsu specialist of the Sannin. Ya think?" Kakashi looked at Naruto strangely until he remembered he would be getting a fourth squad member.

"Well, I presume you four know each other, so let's go get some missions."

(Tsuchikage Tower: Iwagakure)

"You are one of our best ninja. The best in fact. That is why I am sending you on this mission." said the Tsuchikage while finishing his paper work.

"What is the mission description and rank?" asked a set of glowing emerald colored eyes from the wall shadows.

"You are to kill Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Bloody Blade, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzimaki. This is the first ever SS-high-priority mission to go through the village. Be careful."

"He's just some fresh out of the academy Genin. What harm can he do?"

"He can use the Kekkai Genkai of the Shodai Hokage and has the Ice Style abilities of the Nidaime Hokage. He was trained my Hayate Genko, Anko Mitarashi, and Captain Yamato, all Jounins of the Leaf. With these three he was able to slaughter Danzo, the old war hawk. You don't have to kill him. Bring him back if you can, but kill him in things get out of hand."

"Yes sir uncle, I will." said the voice as a figure stepped out. She had a Chinese style outfit colored jade and when the light hit her palm different colored specks of light floated around the room for a moment.

"Be careful, my little niece. You are only fifteen and I don't want to lose you." she nodded with a small smile and sunk into the shadows, disappearing form the tower. The Tsuchikage sighed. "My brother was a fool." he said in anger. "He raised a powerful ninja but she lost her innocence because of his harsh training. Akira, please be okay." he said the last part in a whisper as he felt the chakra of his niece leave the village.

(Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure))

Naruto snickered as the Fire Lord's wife squeeze the life out the small cat. "Serves it right." he focused a little more chakra to increase his healing rate, causing steam to fizzle off the closing wounds.

"Now, other D-rank missions include baby sitting, helping grocery shop, painting a house-"

"TORA!"

"And catching the cat again."

"NO!" the outburst surprised the other people of squad seven, especially Naruto. Sai dropped the broken paint brush on eth floor. "I'm tired of these stupid D-rank missions! Give us a C-rank mission. NOW!"

"Sai!"

"I agree with Sai." said Naruto, stopping Iruka in his tracks. "Every one on this team except for Sakura, who shouldn't be a ninja period, is ready for a C-rank. I think they deserve it. We'll leave Sakura here and the rest of us will go on the mission."

"Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, do you agree that Sakura isn't ready for a C-rank and you are?"

"YES!!!" they shouted in unison.

"Then I have to choice but to give you three and Naruto a C-rank. You will be guarding Tazuna the bridge builder. Bring in Mr. Tazuna." the door creaked open and a man with a back pack and a bottle of sake in his hand stumbled in.

"These brats are suppose to protect me? The blonde one looks like he'd run at the first sight of troubles."

"NARUTO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" roared Sarutobi. Tazuna looked for the blonde and eventually found him. He saw him in the reflection of the window, a kunai held an inch from Tazuna's neck.

"It wouldn't have hurt that all that bad."

"It would've killed him."

"But it wouldn't have hurt."

"Naruto-"

"He insulted me. I killed almost three hundred men in a single night with a staff and he insulted me! I was trained by three of Konoha's best and I don't like being called weak!"

"I know but you can't go around killing the client on a whim." explained Sarutobi. Naruto placed his kunai in one of the holsters and walked around Tazuna with an angry glare.

"If he makes me mad again I won't hesitate to kill him. And I'm not kidding around this time." he withdrew to behind Sasuke who began to talk him down.

"Okay Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, meet me at the gate in an hour. Sakura, go train or something." said Kakashi. He disappeared in a blast of white smoke that drifted out the window as Sai, Sasuke and Naruto left out the window. Sakura...ANBU had to escort the crying banshee out of the tower (Cough threw her out the window cough) while Iruka scolded Sarutobi about giving them a C-rank.

"Iruka! I am the Hokage and I choose what missions go to whom. Do not question me!" Iruka visibly shrank down as the aged Hokage sat back down.

(Naruto's Mansion)

"Rochi, if you would." asked Naruto. The black reptile coiled down on the floor then went into a hole near the bottom of the attic floor. With a few clicking sounds, the door opened.

"This is kinda cool Naruto." said the snake as he went back up the sleeve. Naruto ignored him and unrolled a scroll, placing what he needed inside the seal inside. He also grabbed a second sword incase he lost his weapon. He ran out the door and headed towards the gate while simultaneously activating the defenses on his house. He jumped from roof top to rooftop and landed with a BANG in front of Kakashi. He smiled as he took a bite out of an apple he had stolen from a woman who use to beat him as a child.

"Ready to go sensei? Kakashi, are you okay?" Kakashi had a scared/shocked look on his face as he pointed at the sword Naruto had grabbed for emergency.

"Do you know what that is on your back Naruto?"

"A halberd with an extra long grip?" he nodded his head back toward the large weapon. It was like a zanbato but had a trapezoid shaped hand guard and a pole for a handle that led to a hexagon pummel with a triangle shaped ruby in it. A second handle about ten inches long came down from the bottom of that and ended at a small piece that seemed like it attacked to something. The blade itself was black with a red edge.

"No Naruto that is the Chi-kiri, the blood mist, the sword Kushina Uzimaki, Konoha's Bloody Blade used in combat. It's considered a legendary weapon. One of the Great Thirteen in fact. It has two more pieces that attach to the bottom grip."

"You mean these?" he tapped the seal he had on his kunai pouch and an oval shaded piece of metal with small spike like pierces coming out from the four corners at the center and a long blade with a two foot two inch handle with a snapping piece like the other blade and a black sword with a fierce curved tip fell in his hand. "They were next to the weapon in my attic."

"Those are very powerful Naruto." he said and had Naruto seal all three pieces up. "If you were to combine them the amount of power it would release could level a small village block." Naruto gulped as Sai and Sasuke appeared.

"Before we leave," said Naruto. "I brought a weapon for each of you that Lord Hokage said might work well with you." he pulled out a ring with a long blade on it and handed it to Sasuke, who flicked his wrist and caused it to become a huge shuriken with rune running the length of each blade. "It's infused with fire chakra. Be careful with it."

"Thanks." next Naruto pulled out a long chain with a bludgeon on the end and handed it to Sai.

"An Earth type mixed with poison that depletes chakra and accelerates any blood lose three times."

"Interesting." was his only reply. So Naruto moved on and gave Kakashi a glove with a lightning bolt on the back of it.

"What's special about this?"

"It took me two months to develop. Between the threads is a piece of rubber like metal that is nigh indestructible. It can also channel Lightning chakra." Kakashi's eye widened and he quickly destroyed a near by tree.

"WOW!" he said excitedly. So once Naruto had made twenty clones they walked out of the village at a brisk speed.

"Sasuke, wait for me!" yelled Sakura five blocks away but she went unanswered. She stopped to catch her breath and gritted her teeth. "I'll teach Naruto to say I'm not ready." she waited another twenty minutes and followed.

(With Team Seven)

The group walked along the road in serene silence. That is until Naruto and Kakashi saw a puddle in the road. Usually this isn't that much of a problem. Except it's the middle of the summer and hasn't rained in two weeks. "Kakashi-"

"I know. Wait till we get past and they reveal themselves, then slaughter them." the group walked past the puddle while 'not noticing' the puddle. Two ninja shot into the air and ran towards Kakashi. They wrapped a deadly looking chain around him and sliced him to pieces. The two ninja rushed forward but Sakura landed on the ground with a squeal.

"I finally caught up to you Sasuke!" Sasuke jumped back as the two ninja wrapped their chain around Sakura and chopped her to pieces.

"SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke. He drew his shuriken and threw it at the two, igniting a blue flamed fire that killed one of them while the other jumped away at the last second.

"I need to report to Zabuza quickly." he turned to run until Kakashi slammed an arm into his throat, knocking the wind from his body.

"Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." he said as he turned around towards the bridge. "I'm gonna 'talk' to our friend here. Wait here." Naruto sat cross legged on the ground with one arm on his left leg while he waited.

"You got any sake on you Old Man?"

"Aren't you a little young to drink?"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. And the fact the banshee just died calls for some celebrating, uh, I mean mourning."

"She wasn't liked much was she?"

"Ever heard some one yells so loud three windows broke just because the person they liked hit the training dummy target?"

"Yikes!"

"Try being the one she likes some time." said Sasuke as Kakashi came back.

"Zabuza Momochi is waiting for us up ahead. Sai, seal up Sakura's remains and Naruto, have a clone take them to her parents." the orders were followed and the group started to move again and Tazuna explained.

"A little while ago, a man named Gato came to Wave under the guise of a business project. What he was actually doing was beginning to take over our country. He would buy all the ports and boats. And when you're a small island like us, the shipping industry is your country's blood. He launched us into a spiral of poverty. The worst thing he did was publicly kill the man that was going to be my son-in-law." the group of ninja seemed solemn as Tazuna sighed.

"And if you finish your bridge, people will start returning and Gato will lose his hold. So he's trying to get rid of you." Naruto received a nodded as his answer. They continued in silence, pondering these things. They eventually reached the shore line where a friend of Tazuna's gave them a ride over to Wave.

"I promise you Tazuna," said Naruto out of the blue. "I will see to it Gato dies. And that your bridge is finished."

"EVERY ONE DOWN!" yelled Kakashi as a large cleaving sword came from the woods. Naruto stood still as a hand of tree roots grabbed the blade and gave it to him. He looked it over and tossed it back towards the lake, where a man in a Mist head band with a mark through it and a pair of blue pants wearing tape over his mouth grabbed it.

"Hey blondie, how did you do that?"

"My Kekkai Genkai. I am Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze, only other surviving member of the Senju clan other then Tsunade. I can also use my great-great-grand uncle's ice abilities. Just watch." he did a long string of hand signs as his team mates snuck Tazuna away. Clouds swarmed around them and came down in a snowy tornado. "Water Style: Ice Cyclone!" large spikes of ice flew from the tornado toward the shocked Zabuza. He heft his sword to block them but an invisible force stopped the spikes.

"Thanks Haku that was a close one."

"No problem at all Master Zabuza." said a feminine voice as a hunter-nin appeared at his side.

"Give up kid, you're outnumbered."

"Really Zabuza, cause I'm not the one that has one hundred ANBU surrounding him." Zabuza and the hunter-nin gulped as one hundred ANBU stepped onto the water. "Give up now, or I kill you."

"NEVER!" they screamed and the lake began to drain as two large dragons made entirely of ice flew upward as the girl wove her hands around while doing one handed seals.

"Dragons, big surprise. Does no one have any imagination?" asked Naruto as he drew his weapons. He spun it around in his palm then blasted chakra into it. "Tensu Ho-Ho!" Naruto held the blade vertically in front of his face where it looked like a single line then switched it and swung at them. A flaming bird flew through the air on a watery chain. Zabuza spun in a large circle while dragging his Zanbato through the water.

"Water Blade Style: Zanbato Wave!" a wave of icy water flew up at the bird and stayed in place, pushing against the bird. The bird suddenly stopped and let itself be put out. "Haku, watch out." Zabuza said as he looked around and saw Naruto _floating_ above them.

"Wind chakra and seals, if you're wondering how I can float up here." Zabuza began a short series of hand signs but a snake bit him on the leg in the water. He brought his sword down towards it but a bolt of electricity flew into the bite. He screamed out in pain as the snake retreated beneath the surface. He growled as Naruto began to laugh.

"What's so funny brat!?"

"My pet, Rochi. That was him. He can manipulate electricity. It's his special ability. I'm laughing thought because he was aiming for your ass." Zabuza paled at that image and shook his head, breaking apart mental cobwebs.

"Come down and fight like a man!"

"Master Zabuza, those are fakes." said Haku. She pointed at the Anbu. "Release!" the ANBU became the annoying blonde brat as Zabuza had named him as the henge disappeared.

"Surprise!" they yelled out in unison. Copies of the snake slithered down their arms and into the water and began to circle Zabuza and Haku, making a small whirlpool. Zabuza and Haku made there chakra go in the opposite direction of the whirlpool until bolts of lightning hit there feet and made them sink in. They floated for a second then a snake bit into them. More snakes started to swarm around them.

'Water Style: Water Cyclone Jutsu' thought Zabuza as he finished his hand signs. The snakes were blown back as well as the clones as a cyclone carried Zabuza in the air with Haku waiting patiently in the water, a sphere of ice protecting her. "Not bad kid. Tell me, how did you get so much power?"

"I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and holder of the Shodaime and Nidaime spirits. I usually wouldn't tell you this but you're gonna die any ways so I doesn't matter." he dropped the flow of chakra in his blade so only the blade remained and leaned it on his shoulder.

"You sure are confident."

"Well, I have a secret weapon."

"And what is that."

"Ask the guy behind you." Zabuza gulped and turned around. Standing in front of him was the Nidaime Hokage.

"Is this some kind of trick!?" barked Zabuza.

"No, I am the Nidaime. I have taken over the body of a Shadow Clone. NOW DIE YOU SCUM!" he assumed a Taijutsu stance and flew forward over the water as if it was a part of him. He struck out at Zabuza but Haku took the hit. Her arm exploded to show a seal similar to Naruto's on her shoulder. Zabuza grabbed Haku and ran as the blood fell.

"She is a Jinchuuriki." he said in surprise.

"**She is the container for the seven tailed dragon. His name is Hyoryu and his not considered a Bijuu. He was considered but the Kaku beat him out for the spot. We lost track on him a few years back. That girl must have had him sealed into her some how.**" said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind as the clone the Nidaime had possessed exploded. Naruto grunted and walked to the shore where he immediately attached his sword to his bracelet and fell face first on the ground.

X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes but he won't be up for another day or two."

"I can't believe he fought of Zabuza by himself. He really is strong."

"He did learn a Jounin level jutsu in three hours." Naruto listened to the ongoing conversation of Kakashi and Sasuke outside his door as he placed his clothes on. He finished by placing his coat on, where Rochi climbed in.

'_Tired Rochi?_'

'_That's a stupid question. Do you know how fast I had to swim while at the same time making electricity? That ain't easy. Wake me up in a few hours okay?_'

'_Okay, get some rest._' Naruto shut off the link he and his snake partner shared. He then opened the door to the shock of his team and walked down stairs.

"Naruto, wait, you aren't healthy enough-" began Kakashi but Naruto cut him off.

"I heal a lot faster then most ninja. I think the Old Man said it was one hundred and seventy five point eight percent higher then the average person." Naruto sat down on a chair to eat some food.

"Well then, we're doing the tree walking exercise right now so-" again Naruto cut him off.

"I mastered that and kunai spinning. I can't do water walking though for some reason yet though. Go figure on that one." Naruto said through bites of food. "Could you help me with that?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"And teach me some low level Lightning Style Jutsu? I have trouble with Lightning chakra while I have a high affinity to the other four."

"I can't actually _teach_ them to you but I can give you the scrolls and hand signs."

"And we can't you teach me?"

"The Civilian Council said I wasn't suppose to-"

"Kakashi,_ Civilian Council_, not Ninja Council. They have no say in the matter." and so the day went by, leaving Sai and Sasuke to train and Naruto to heal. The next day, Naruto sat on the bridge watching Tazuna argue with a man who wanted to quit.

"I can't believe that dumb ass!" yelled Tazuna as the man left.

"You know, I can whip up one thousand clones to help. They can use fire style jutsus to melt the metal into place and can use absolute control over wood, shortening it or lengthening it at will."

"Could you really do that?"

"Just watch me. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" one thousand Naruto clones popped into existence on the bridge and began to run around and helping the workers.

"Want some sake?" asked Tazuna as they sat back and watched.

"I got my own. Land of Tea's finest in fact." Naruto pulled the bottle he described out of thin air and began to drink from it. Tazuna's mouth drooled as he looked at the liquid.

"How does it taste?"

"Pretty much perfect. It's sweet yet powerful and the after taste sends a shiver down my spine. And this is the only sake in the world with vitamins and minerals in it."

"Got any extra for an old man?"

"Nope, only bottle I got left. My sensei…" he trailed off and the smile he wore slowly disappeared. "My _former_ sensei, Anko Mitarashi, drank most of it. God she was drunk the next day." Tazuna and Naruto moved out of the puddle the drool had made and began to help them selves. A portion of the clones were under water, building the pillars the bridge stood on. Another portion was helping by moving the bars and wood into place. A final group was melting the bars into shape and placing the cement down. By the end of the day only a few feet were left to complete.

"Thanks for the help Naruto. We couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem." Naruto dismissed his clones and grabbed his head in pain. "Uh, man, I forgot every thing my clones learn returns to me after they disappear. That much information hurt is all." the workers all left to go as dark clouds formed over head.

"Hold on brat." Naruto restrained his instincts, which kept yelling 'IF HE CALLS ME BRAT AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM' as Tazuna stood on a box. "Okay every one, the yearly week long storm has finally reached us so take some time off. We'll come back the day after it stops." the workers all continued home, putting the information away for later as Tazuna was grabbed up by Naruto and flown through the trees to his house.

(Five Minutes of Hopping Later)

"Father, how did things go today?" asked Tsunami as Tazuna and Naruto sat down to eat with everyone else.

"It was incredible. Thanks to Naruto we have only a few feet left on the bridge. Unfortunately the week long storm just arrived. Work will begin the after it stops." everyone was shocked, especially Inari.

'_That stupid blonde punk did all that?_'

"So how are we gonna train now sensei?" inquired Sai as Naruto dragged the food down his throat at an incredible pace.

"We're gonna go upon the roof and use chakra to keep from falling off. Once you master that we'll see what your elemental affinity is."

"Inari," said Naruto after he placed his latest empty plate on the table. "Would you like to learn some ninja skills? I would gladly teach you the three academy jutsu." Inari's eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

'_If this kid can be that good think how great I could be!_'

"Great, just come get me when you're ready in the morning." Inari nodded and Tsunami let a warm smile creep on her face. Her son was going to be a ninja. He might even get over Kaiza's death. The group soon separated and went to their bed rooms to sleep.

X%X%X%XX%X%X%XX%X%X%X%X%XX%X%

Inari knocked on Naruto's door. The wooden rectangle creaked and the blonde stood waiting. He took Inari own to the living room. "First thing you need to do is learn to mold chakra. Use the ram seal and we'll see what happens." Naruto showed Inari the seal and then gave him tips on how to mold the energy. Inari laced his fingers and began to release a large amount of chakra. After two minutes Naruto stopped him.

"What is something wrong?"

"Yeah, a little kid who isn't even a ninja has high Genin to low Chuunin level chakra. That isn't exactly common." Inari smiled as Naruto explained jutsus, hand signs, chakra, ninja ranking and weapons.

"So can I learn a jutsu?" he asked. Naruto tapped his chin and nodded.

"I'll teach you how to do the Clone jutsu."

"Is that the one you used to help grandpa?" '_If I learn that I'll show them I am better then this punk_'.

"No, that's the Shadow Clone jutsu. It makes solid clones. The Clone jutsu makes illusion copies, not real one. Shadow Clone is a Jounin level technique." so Naruto showed Inari the clone hand signs and how to make one. "Go ahead and try."

"Clone Jutsu!" twenty clones of Inari filled up the room.

"Very impressive Inari. Not even Sasuke could do that many." Naruto then moved on to the transformation technique.

"Could you show me this one?"

"Well I do have one technique…" Naruto made the hand sign and whispered the name of his technique. In a blast of smoke a wet and naked girl appeared. She had huge boobs and two blonde pigtails. The only thing covering her private areas was two thinning lines of smoke. Inari backed away as she sat down on his lap, right as Tsunami came down the steps.

"Inari! Who is this woman!?"

"I'm the hooker he ordered. He said his mom needed some fun." she said with a twinkle in her eyes and stood up, showing _everything_ to Tsunami, who rocketed up the stairs with a blast of blood. The girl became a laughing Naruto who was rolling on the floor.

"That wasn't very nice Naruto! And what's a hooker?" asked Inari. Naruto looked at him for a second then started to laugh even harder.

"I think that's it for today." for the rest of the week, everything was interesting to say the least. Naruto taught Inari the three academy jutsu while Sasuke and Sai mastered the tree walking exercise. After five days, the rain stopped. Naruto went outside to practice his swords play since he couldn't inside and Sasuke followed him hoping to learn some basic Kenjutsu. They arrived in a small clearing with herbs and flowers growing every where. Naruto tossed a wooden sword to Sasuke and grabbed one himself.

"Let's begin okay? Go into this stance." as Naruto was about to slip into a stance, a card hit the ground in between them. On one side was a picture of a black fire and on the other a red moon.

"Excuse us, could you help us please?" came a female voice. Two girls walked into the clearing. One had long black hair and onyx eyes. The other had bleu skin and gills and short cut black hair.

"Itachi, Kisame, is that you?" asked Naruto. Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"Maybe it is brat." answered the blue skinned one.

"Yeah, that's Kisame." the two girls disappeared to be replaced by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Naruto, what's going on here?" snarled Sasuke.

"Relax little brother." said Itachi. "Naruto is part of Lord Jiraiya's spy network. We came to give him our report." he looked at Kisame, who nodded. "Also, we have some information that could destroy Akatsuki if used properly."


	4. Forest Fight

Of Tree and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Four: Forest Fight**

"We lost a possible member, named Deidara. He refused us." explain Itachi while sitting down on a log.

"We were diploid to track him. He met up with a man named Aio, a former Konoha Genin who stole the legendary Raijin Ken. They just met Zabuza Momochi and his assistant. If you can get him to join you, you could turn the tides in a battle that they plan to strike in a few years." said Kisame while looking threw the 'Icha Icha Paradise: Ultimate Pictures of Positions Issue'.

"And this helps us how exactly?" Kisame and Itachi looked at each other and smirk.

"He temporarily destroyed his chakra network." explain Kisame then he cringed.

"What Kisame is trying to say is that he absorbed the Kaku and ran like hell. He is the seven tailed weasel Jinchuuriki." Itachi also visibly flinched. "We will let you try and convince him to come back but should you fail we will kill him. I just hope Leader doesn't mentally attack us like last time." he tossed a scroll to Naruto. "Give this to the old man." he gave the piece sign and they disappeared in a flash of black flames.

"Back to the house we go!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and they began to run back. "Oh no!" yelled Naruto. He threw the content of his kunai pouch out looking for something that he eventually realized wasn't there. "I left the scroll Yamato-sensei gave me in the clearing. I'm gonna go back and get it." he placed his equipment back and ran back to the clearing.

"Looking for this?" came a voice form the trees. He looked up to see a girl with brown hair in two braids that continuously intertwined and untwined. She wore a open tan brown trench coat revealing a Jounin vest that had a jade Chinese outfit on under said vest (think a jade version of Tenten's clothes in part 2). She was holding his sensei's scroll.

"Yeah, can I have it back please?" she sweat dropped, realized she didn't know he was an enemy.

"Yeah, here ya go." she threw the scroll and he caught it, then pulled the exploding note off it and stuffed it down his throat, spitting it out like a spit wad a second later. She jumped back as it hit the branch she was standing on.

"Who are and what do you want!?" he said while secretly pulling out a tri-pronged kunai.

"Akira Arashi, niece of the Tsuchikage, the Jade Sword of Iwa and the Emerald Armor Iwa. The reason I am here is because I was assigned to kill you." as she spoke the last sentence she snapped her fingers and a large wall of mud formed in front of her as the Kunai Shadow Clone jutsu that was heading her way nearly hit her. She let it crumble, only to receive multiple punches.

"You shouldn't have let the kunais get so close. I could have killed you there and then." he said as he twirled the kunai and threw it at her. She caught it and gasped as the second and third prong stabbed her and a fist landed in her stomach following a yellow flash of light. She growled and threw her trench coat on the ground, leaving a huge crater.

"I didn't think a Genin could hurt me, but we'll see what happens now…" she flashed through hand signs and clapped. She pulled her hands apart slowly to show a sword made entirely of jade. "THAT I'M SERIOUS!" she flew forward so fast Naruto was thrown back from the force of the first stab. He kicked her off him as he flew back.

'_Good thing I sealed my cloak up before I got here._'

"Naruto, careful with her. I saw a large amount of jade fragments embedded in her arm and hands so she must use them for jutsu." said the Nidaime as Naruto activated his newly named eyes, the Koorihaboushi, or the ice leaf eye.

"_I know a technique that might work against her if enough chakra is used._" said the Shodai as Akira prepared a second strike.

'_Then take over and do it!_' Naruto felt his control leave and landed in the Shodaime's chair as a portal broadcasted the events threw his eyes.

"_Tree Taijutsu Style: One Thousand Tree Blades!_" he called out as thousands of roots and trees sprung up, restoring the clearing to its original beauty. Two large arms made of wood holding two different types of swords, one a long sword the other a short sword, sprout behind him. The gravity seals covering Naruto's body glowed gold and exploded, leaving the marks but no power in them. He disappeared as hundreds of tri-pronged kunai surrounded Akira. She finished the hand signs she had been doing as Naruto began. He traveled over the kunai, delivering attacks the swords would then increase until one thousand wounds were delivered.

"Not bad." Akira said from the ground, until her skin shattered and became emerald armor. "But not good enough."

"Emerald Armor!?" yelled Naruto as he regained control. '_If I'm not careful I may have to use one of _those _jutsu._'

"My Kekkai Genkai actually, granted unto me by the Kaku before it disappeared. I have complete control over all minerals. Which reminds me," she did four fast hand signs "Emerald Cocoon Jutsu!" thousands of multiple colored minerals shot into the air and formed around Naruto into a six sided chamber. Naruto sighed and began a long and tedious line of hand signs as the chamber slowly closed around him.

"Elemental Infusing Style: Earth Elemental Chakra Flow: Fluctuate!" as Naruto called out his jutsu's name, a large brown orb of chakra floating inside the center of his chakra network. It spun between two equally large orbs of gray and blue while small orbs of yellow and red soared over head. The brown orb suddenly spread out, flowing through the chakra network and skin, increasing skin texture and muscles.

"No one can survive this attack. Emerald Spike Funeral!" called out Akira as more emeralds floated up outside the casket and flew into it, making larger spikes form that sunk into the casket and shot into Naruto. She snapped and the minerals all disbanded, flying to her as she turned and began to walk away. "SS-high-priority indeed uncle. Not even worth my time."

"You turning tail and running like a coward!? Has the Jade Blade dulled at the prospect of fighting a superior opponent!?" Akira stopped in her tracks and growled as the minerals formed over her other arm and her nodachi made of jade, turning it into a zanbato and making a medium sized shield on her arm.

"So you managed to survive My Jutsu after a-" she never finished. As she turned to face him, she saw not Naruto but a demon child holding a blade of wood and rock attached to a sanjiegun. "What the hell!?"

"I didn't think anyone could force me to use one of _these_ jutsu but you did. You are so powerful I must activate a forbidden jutsu taught to me by none other then the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Hanyou Mode: Earth Style: Level One!" Akira felt her courage began to leave her as she looked upon this…this monstrosity! Instead of skin, a gray rock like substance covered Naruto, showing large muscles beneath. (Think the way Haido looked at the end of the second movie) A barbed tail fell behind him and his hair had become more spiky and longer, as well as a dark red color that made him look even more menacing. Large claws fell from his finger tips and two wolf heads made of gold rested, one on each shoulder, with closed eyes and menacing fangs. A wooden insignia of the Senju clan covered his chest. and his sword stuck out from the end of the sanjiegun.

"YOU ARE A DEMON!" she yelled and forced half her chakra out, a reserve that was almost as large as Naruto's human reserves (Half of the reserves is multiplied by two and turned into Earth chakra or what ever element he is in while the other half, well third at this point, is for other elements and normal jutsu in Hanyou Mode), to her armor and weapons. She formed hundreds more swords around her and stumbled through hand signs, having to start over several times. Once she finished a full five minutes later, she named her technique. "Jewel Style: One Hundred Chained Weapons. Jewel Style: Crystal wings!"

'Naruto, only a few select members of the Arashi clan may use that technique. I fought one myself and nearly died. I would have had Sarutobi and my brother not be their. Those jutsu she just used are deadly if enough force is used.' explained the Shodaime as Naruto swung his tail and adjusted to his new form. He bent forward a little, focusing an immense chakra force.

'_Kyuubi, how long till the others get here? I can feel them but I have to grasp on their time of arrival._'

"**About five minutes young one. If you must, use my chakra to form the cloak, but always be wary. She has a huge amount of chakra still left.**"

'_Thank you Kyuubi._'

"**Any time Naruto, any time.**" Naruto tilted his eyes upward to see one hundred chains connecting to Akira, ten per finger, and they each led to a weapon, ranging from dagger, to zanbato, to halberds, to naginatas. There was even a rolling pin. She crossed her fingers and two hundred and fifty shadow clones surrounded the area. They all yelled in unison at Naruto.

"DIE YOU DEMON FREAK!" the weapons flew forward as they crashed their hands against the ground.

"I AM NO DEMON!" the pure force of the yell stopped the weapons in their tracks. "I am tired of fools like you assuming I am a demon because my father sealed the Kyuubi into me! If you can not see past that, you deserve to die!" his sword erupted into a rock blade surrounded by a torrent of ice and water. "Dance of the Earth Dragon!" he yelled and began to swing his weapon around. Combined with his claws, the clones shattered into diamonds that exploded into smoke. As he reached Akira, his body pulsed and the body fell apart as the weapon was an inch from her hearts. He backed up and gasped as the sanjiegun became a bracelet again.

"Almost had me, but not quite!" she raised her weapons high and prepared for a killing blow.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" came the cry as a fist shattered the armor. Akira walked forward a little and spit up some blood. As Kakashi held his kunai up, Akira whipped around and kicked Kakashi in the stomach. He stumbled and she fled the seen.


	5. Bloody Mist

Of Tree and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

I like just realized I haven't explained how he found out about the Shodaime and Nidaime. So I'll put that in this chapter. Also, I was reviewing my Bijuu references and realized the seven tailed Bijuu is a badger not a weasel. So sorry about that. Now about reviews…

**Greaser97: **Naruto is currently special Jounin or Jounin level. And i have decided on pairngs as well. It's gonna be NarutoXHakuXAnkoXShizune, SasukeXHinataXTenten, ShikamaruXTemariXKin, ChojiXIno, and KakashiXKurenai

**Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare:**No Tsunami isn't bi i just wanted to mix it up a bit

Now to the story. And please comment on teh way i get rid of Gato. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
--

**Chapter Five: Bloody Mist**

Zabuza Momochi was not one to wait to finish a mission and get paid. He was not one to get angry because he lost a single battle. But this was completely different. That blonde kid had hurt Haku. If he hadn't had Haku learn some medical jutsu when she met the Tsunade woman, Haku wouldn't have a left arm. Now he was really mad. He had begun to see Haku as a daughter long ago but she only considered him her master whiel she was the tool. It made him so angry that the blonde could hurt Haku like that! "Did you figure out what he did Haku?"

"Yes Master Zabuza."

"Haku, please, call me Zabuza or Zabuza-sensei." Haku looked at him puzzled.

"Why Master Zabuza?"

"Because I don't see you as a tool Haku. I stopped seeing you like that long ago." Haku looked downcast as he said this. A single tear went down her face, but Zabuza wiped it away. "Please don't cry." he said, showing compassion for the first time in a long time.

"Why Master Zabuza? Am I not good enough to serve you?" she asked, more tears welling up.

"No Haku, that's not it at all. I refuse to see you as a tool. I see you more as a daughter." she looked up in surprise.

"You mean-"

"From this moment on, when you tell some one your name, tell them you're Haku Momochi and if they mess with you they mess with me!" he said. He widened his eyes as he felt two slender arms wrap around his chest. A wet substance drifted down it as Haku let her tears fall.

"Thank you, thank you so much father!" she said. Zabuza smiled as his eyes softened and he began to stroke her hair.

"Its gonna be okay Haku." he looked out the window as the rain ceased. "Why don't you go pick some herbs? I know that relaxes you." she sniffled and smiled at him.

"Thank you father." then she looked at him with an evil grin. "So since you're my father, can I have some money?"

"Go pick your herbs!" he laughed. She smiled and went into her room. She came out thirty minutes later with her hair done, her clothe smoothed out and a basket on her arm.

"I'll be back soon." she said in a sing song voice. She skipped out the door, singing some random song. "I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of, closing the god damn door? No!" she sang. Zabuza sweat dropped and began to sharpen his sword.

"What a weird girl."

--

"I'll meet you back at Tazuna's house Kakashi-sensei. I just need to rest here for a sec." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded and left Naruto lying on the ground. He yawned and threw his arms behind him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep without realizing it.

--

Haku walked into the clearing where she knew herbs grew and saw the blonde kid that hurt her and Zabuza. She drew a senbon and walked over to him. As she reached down, she hesitated. She put the senbon away and tapped him in the nose. "You'll catch your death out here." she said. The blonde opened his eyes to look at Haku.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Haku. Why do you ask?"

"Not many girls as sexy as you just come out alone in the forest is all." he said still half asleep. He suddenly realized what he had said and flew backwards from her. "What I meant is, you see I, what happened is-" he stopped when he realized she was laughing.

"It's okay Naruto."

"How do you know my name?" she froze. She had just possibly given away her identity.

"You just look like a Naruto." she said. He looked at himself then smiled.

"I guess I do. What are you doing out here Haku?"

"I came to pick some herbs. It relaxes me. What about you?" he hesitated she observed.

"Some old friends came by and I was talking to them. I dropped a scroll when I was leaving though and I went back to get it when I was attacked by this other ninja. I fell asleep went I only meant to spend a few minutes catching my breath." he struggled to get up. "Would you like some help with your herb picking?"

"Why thank you, I very much would." so the two picked herbs for a little while, until Naruto popped a strange question.

"Haku, do you have a boyfriend?" Haku was taken off guard but she recovered quickly. She laughed, hoping to make her lie convincible.

"Naruto, I'm a boy." she said.

"No, you're a girl." she glared at him.

"How would you possibly know that Naruto?"

"Your kimono came open a second ago." for the first time, she noticed he was looking her right in the eye. She also felt a slight breeze on her chest. She quickly smiled evil and walked over to him. She got close to him and ran her palm down his cheek.

"Like what you see handsome?" she winked at him and he fell over. She looked at him for a second then burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. When she finally stopped laughing, she closed her kimono and woke Naruto up with a slap to the head. "Are you okay?"

"You're worst then one of my senseis!" he yelled. Then a few drops of blood began to run down his nose but he quickly wiped them away.

"How many senseis have you had Naruto?" she said. "And you were right, I am a girl."

"I knew it!" he cheered. Then he grew sad, as if the question made him remember something terrible. "I had three before the one I have now. Two of them were guys and one a girl. The two guys were named Yamato and Hayate. They were like older brothers to me. Well, Yamato was, but Hayate was more of a father figure. The girl was Anko Mitarashi. She was really hot. And really bold. You remind me of her. When we were forced to separate, she actually gave me a naked picture of herself to make me 'remember' her." he laughed and smiled as the memories came back, then they disappeared a fast as they came.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he stood up and walked to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I have to go Haku, but it was nice to meet you." he tilted his head to the side and an evil smile covered his face. "Are you blushing?" Haku slowly put a hand on her cheek and felt the heat. He laughed at her and she 'hmphed' at his laugh. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips very lightly, but she had to resist the urge to deepen it. "I'll see you when Zabuza comes to the bridge Haku!" he called back as he leapt away. She put her hand on the cheek and stayed in that spot till Zabuza came looking for her.

(The Next Day)

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we wake Naruto?"

"Don't worry Sasuke; Naruto needs to regenerate his chakra. He'll join us soon." answered the Jounin as he fitted his gloves Naruto gave him on. He then wiped some blood on a kunai, threw it towards the ground and pulled out a scroll. He made some hand seals with the scroll inside them and slammed it on the ground. Long twisting lines of seals ripped out of the scroll and into the earth. A second later, eight nin-dogs stood waiting for Kakashi. "Tazuna, get on the bull dog and let's get going."

"Sure, as long as the bridge gets finished faster." said Tazuna. He was a little more than worried since Kakashi had told them the night before Zabuza would attack today. He climbed on a large brown dog that leapt into the trees, followed by the other dogs. The ninja quickly reached the edge of the forest and came upon a mist covered bridge with the workers laying in a neat line with senbon in them.

"We have the advantage here. He hasn't seen our attacks but we know all of his." said Kakashi as he had his dogs burrow under ground. They walked onto the bridge and waited.

"Sharingan Kakashi, I finally get to fight you." said a voice from the fog. The mist around them disappeared showing eight Zabuza clones. Sasuke used his speed to dispatch them and land in the same spot, looking like he hadn't even moved. "Looks like you have a match for speed Haku." said Zabuza as the mist cleared to show him and the Hunter-nin. Two teenagers, both guys, one with green hair, the other with blonde, stood next to him.

"Where is Naruto?" asked the Hunter-nin. Haku instantly cursed herself for revealing she knew him. Zabuza looked down at her in surprise.

"Haku, what aren't you telling me?"

"No time, must attack now." she rushed at Sasuke with a senbon, who parried with a kunai. They struggled for a moment. "You are at a disadvantage here."

"How so?"

"For one, you can't use one of your hands. And two, we're surrounded by water." she began to do one handed seals with her free hand. "Ice Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!" the water around them floated up into the air, forming small but sharp needles. They flew at Sasuke who didn't move. Haku had jumped away and looked in shock as the needles landed and Sasuke exploded into…smoke?

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Haku back flipped over the large ball of blue fire that instantly disappeared when she dodged it. Sasuke appeared behind her and threw a kick, but she jammed a senbon in it. '_Damn, almost had her in my Lion's Barrage! (Yes I know he didn't get it till the Chuunin Exams but still, I gave it to him)!_' He pulled the senbon out as Haku began to do more one handed seals.

"No more kidding around! Ice Style: Demon Ice Mirrors!" water from the air and ocean floated around Sasuke and Haku as a dome of flat icy mirrors formed. Sasuke pulled out his Flaming Windmill Shuriken and filled it to the brim with chakra. He threw it at the mirror Haku went in as white fire formed around it. It crashed into a mirror and bounced off. He caught it and looked at the slowly healing scratch going through it. He growled and took his chakra back from the shuriken.

"You're strong but I won't lose to you!" he proclaimed. He flashed through some hand signs and held his hand in for not his lips. "Please forgive me Naruto. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" a huge blast of chakra fired through the top mirror and into the sky, coiling around itself. It came back down to be met with a wolf made entirely of ice. He cancelled the flow of chakra when it appeared, causing the dragon to explode.

(Tazuna's House)

"They're coming this way!" yelled Naruto as he finished butting his clothes on. He felt the rest of his Shadow Clones dismiss them selves as he ran down stairs to see Tsunami and Inari calmly eating breakfast. "Hurry, Gato's men are coming!" Inari stood up and grabbed his mother, dragging her upstairs. Naruto waited patiently for the two men. Outside, Gato's two personal samurai opened the door to see our hero.

"Here brat, where's Tsunami?" asked the one with tattoos all over his arms.

"She's far away from here." calmly said Inari as he walked down the stairs.

"No problem. We'll take the kid instead." said the other samurai. Naruto nodded at Inari and he crossed his hand sin a ram sign.

"Clone Jutsu!" the room was filled with Inari clones in an instant. They surrounded the guys in a large circle while Naruto sat back and watched. The clones began to run in a large circle then they stopped again and crossed their fingers. "Forbidden Uzimaki-Namikaze Technique!" he yelled. The samurai drew their swords and ran towards the door but they were stopped by "SEXY JUTSU!" they rocketed around the room in a blast of blood as naked women with only smoke covering their privates appeared and winked at them.

"Not bad runt." said Naruto as he ruffled the real Inari's hair. "That bluff about the forbidden style was smart."

"Naruto, I was scared. Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Being a ninja means you have to do things that may be scary so you can help other people. There's nothing wrong with it." he smiled down at Inari and gave him a kunai. "Protect your mom while I'm gone." he then ran out of the house and skated over the water of the near by lake with his chakra. He reached a water fall after a few minutes and smiled as an idea hit him. He jumped off the steep drop into a spiral as his jacket started to glow. In a blast of white light and sizzling air, Naruto soared off, wind enforced flames shooting him through the air.

(The Bridge)

Kakashi dodged two sword strokes, one from Zabuza and the second from the newly named Aio, the green haired teen. "Aio, stay out of this!" barked Zabuza as he dodged a kunai slash.

"This is my fight too Zabuza! Besides, my sword is stronger then yours!" he held the Raijin up for them to behold but Zabuza hit it and it flew into a crane. Aio went to retrieve it as Kakashi made a mad dash to the dome. Zabuza blocked him by throwing the sword.

"Give up Kakashi. You can't win."

"You seem to be forgetting something Zabuza." Kakashi raised his hand high in the air and let the mist spin around him as a bolt of thunder built in his outstretched index and middle finger. "I haven't even finished warming up yet!" he whipped the glove out and a bang followed as a huge crescent of thunder ripped apart the cement it hit. "Lightning Style: Thunder Crescent Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Freezing Water Shield Jutsu!" water from the air, the water from the clones and additional water from the ocean formed into a shield that froze into a four foot long and six foot wide block. As the attack hit it, Zabuza flooded his jutsu with water and chakra. He had the ice to his nose when he stopped. The crescent kept going and going as it destroyed the ice. It grew closer and closer to Zabuza until the ice was shattered. The jutsu flew at him and stopped an inch from his face as a blade of yellow energy blocked it.

"Move you eye brow-less freak!" Zabuza grabbed his sword and flew backwards. In the mirrors, Sasuke was covered in senbon. He dodged another barrage and focused his chakra like Naruto taught him. He then expelled the chakra out through all his pores as once, expelling the weapons. They stuck in the mirrors with a 'twang' and stopped another attack.

Up in the air, the blonde teen, now named Deidara, and Sai battled it out on birds. Sai sent his drawing birds and beasts while Deidara blew them up. They circled each other a few times before continuing the process.

(In the Sky.)

Naruto dropped to the ground half way through the forest. He raced forward at top speed. As a face seemed to come out of the tree, he remembered how he had come across the two extra entities in is mind.

(_**FLASH BACK**_)

_Naruto sat meditating in the training ground, his senseis doing the same around him. He slowly sunk into his mindscape to visit the Kyuubi. What he was met with surprised him. The last time he had been here as a small child, it was nothing but a damp sewer. Now, it was divided. In the center was a large mansion with an elaborate gate, which guarded a yard filled with snow topped trees and shrubbery. Next to this was the sewer and its large gate. On the other side of the mansion, the left side, the landscape became a desert with a large cyclone spinning madly. And across from the sewer was a large field of geysers and volcanoes. "Naruto, please come in." said a female voice. He turned and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long fiery hair, a silk dark green kimono and was at least a D-cup._

"_Who are you?" she laughed at him and grabbed his hand, making him blush and move his cloak over his middle lower section._

"_I'm Kyuubi silly."_

"_But Kyuubi has this evil demonic voice."_

"_That's only in my demon form. This is my human form. And I know what you're next question is gonna be so don't say it."_

"_What would I ask then?" he said._

"_You were gonna ask why I wasn't a girl. I don't know why you humans all think demons have to be males. The only guy is the Yamato Orochi. And the Kaku but he's kinda weird." she pulled him inside the mansion, were he had the shock of his life. He began to bow, low and formal._

"_What are you doing?"' said Kyuubi…from right between his legs. He hopped back in surprise and she laughed when he hit her left………she got up and walked over to the man sitting in an armchair on the right side of a fire place._

"_Kyuubi, get of me."_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_YES!" he yelled. She fell on the floor and crossed her arms in disappointment. Naruto gazed at the two men before him. The one on the right had long white spiky hair and stood in blue armor with a head plate like Yamato's on. He was the Nidaime Hokage, and his Great-Great-grand uncle. The man sitting in the chair center of the fire wore red armor and had long black hair that went down his back. He was the Shodaime, the master of Tree Style technique._

"_You seem surprised Naruto." said the Nidaime._

"_Well, I didn't exactly wake up this morning and say 'I'm gonna go meet the spirits of two dead Hokage's today' ya know. What are you doing here any way?"_

"_The Shinigami placed us here to guide you and help you." answered the Shodaime. "He also told us to instruct you in something only a Jinchuuriki can learn."_

"_And what's that?" said Naruto, holding in his sudden excitement. Kyuubi stood up and sat down in the chair on the far left of the fire._

"_It's called Hanyou form. It turns you into a half demon of whatever element type you use. You have four. Water from Nidaime, Earth from Shodaime, and Fire from me. You though have an incredibly strong Wind affinity. We will teach you how to use some of our techniques as well as unlock each of your four Hanyou forms. First for you to learn is the signature move of the Kitsune Clan, Fox Fire Style."_

(_**End Flashback**_)

He raced faster through the trees until a large line of jagged spikes shot up and tried to impale him. He used his jacket to float up and noticed they were made of jewels. '_Damn, it's Akira again! I have to be careful. My chakra is low since I used the shortcut. Hanyou mode is too risky to use now…guess I'm going with Fox Fire._' "I know you're there Akira, so come out." the young woman came out of her hiding spot. She had discarded her trench coat and stood poised for combat, twin nodachis, one of emerald and one of diamond, held in her hands.

"That was a powerful move your fought me with the other day Uzimaki. It inspired me to make my first original jutsu."

"And those swords are it I presume?"

"No, these are just the medium. This is my technique." she held both swords in a reverse grip and lifted her arms up into the air while spreading them as far as possible. She rammed both blade tips into the shoulder closest to either tip. They slowly sank into her torso. As they disappeared, the fragments in her hands started to twine into each other. They spread over her body, making her into a sickeningly beautiful creature. Her face stayed where it was but seemed to become more beautiful. Her body became replaced with that of a lion with hairs made of jewels, battle scars decorating its flesh. The final feature was the long eagle wings coming from her shoulder blades. The jade feathers were dirty and ripped in places.

"You turned yourself into that creature!?" rage boiled in Naruto. Kyuubi fed him memories of a similar beast holding her hostage and sucking off her chakra when she was only four tails of power. She ended up using the highest power of Fox Fire, Amaterasu Chi, on it by accident. This intern made her a seven tailed beast, but at a great cost. A thousand years later she wiped out the race, except for a small child. That child became the only ten tailed beast, Zyuubi, and was trapped in the void.

"Jewel Style: Jewel Sphinx Transformation Jutsu!" she yelled. Naruto growled in anger but managed to get himself under control.

'_Better end this quickly with Dad's move._' "You wanna fight, then I'll fight you." he curled his hands into fist and swung his leg high and brought it down with a crash on the ground. A long line of fire raced forward but a shield of jade protected Akira. He started to punch at her, sending balls of fire at her. The fire turned black as blood mixed into it, burning the flesh under the wound. He brought both hands together in a tiger seal and snapped his fingers. "Fire Style: Fire Swarm Jutsu!" thousands of fireflies flew at Akira and impacted on her shield in a huge blast of flames and smoke. As the black smog clear away, a large crack ran down the protective surface. A sickening thud and crack followed the smoke as the shield exploded.

"You destroyed my shield!" she lunged at him but he sunk under her and, landing on his back, placed both feet on her stomach and pushed her into the air. She caught herself on her wings and glided around him.

"Multiple Strike Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" a huge column of snakes wrapped around Akira's legs and pulled her down. She roared and clawed at them. Naruto held his other hand to his side and concentrated, building his chakra up. It spun around in his palm, focusing freezing water and a cutting wind chakra together into one. He released the snakes to curl around Akira and opened his other palm. He focused his shielding earth and burning blue fire chakra to it.

"Get these damn snakes off me!" she roared.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning!" he yelled over the tornado he summoned. His cloak took on a flaming appearance and launched him forward. As he was a few feet away, he cocked both arms and yelled out "Ice and Magma Styles: Rasengan!" the two attacks pierced the sphinx and kept going, spinning blood over the area. Naruto slowed down and did a back flip. He watched as Akira fell to the ground.

"He really is his father's son." she whispered as he threw a tri-pronged kunai and landed next to her with a flash.

"You've gotten better, that's for sure. I almost had to use my summons on you. Manda wouldn't have been happy." he helped her over to a tree and leaned her against it. "Rest, sleep, and leave me the hell alone." he turned to leave but a croaking sound caught his ear. It was mixed with pain and tears.

"Wait, please, take these." he stared at Akira as she held out the diamond and emerald blades. "They were my father's. He will most likely disown me when he finds out I lost, and to a Namikaze no less, so take these. As a gift." he slowly and carefully walked over to her. He grasped the weapons in his hand and laughed.

"Thanks, I needed two swords for the attack I'm gonna finish Zabuza off with."

"Zabuza…Momochi?"

"Yes as well as three others. You know one, a ninja named Deidara, if my assumption is correct." her fist cracked as she gasped.

"Dei is on the bridge?" a tear threatened to fall over her eyelids but she kept it in check with a few winks. "Please, tell him I know the truth. And that I tried to stop them. He'll understand." she closed her eyes and passed into blissful unconsciousness. Naruto smiled and squatted down. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise I will." he turned to leave and shot through the trees, his cloak flapping behind him.

(The Bridge)

Sasuke was covered in blood and senbon. His Sharingan had finally activated, but it really wasn't of use so he kept it off to preserve chakra. He had destroyed the top mirror with his Dragon Flame Bombs but there was a long way to go to freedom. He glimpsed Sai and the kid that made exploding animals fighting over head. Through a gap in the wall he saw Kakashi fending off two enemies. "I would focus on me Uchiha." said the girl in the mirror. He felt a familiar presence and burst out laughing, causing all fighting to stop.

"You're forgetting something Zabuza, something that will end your lives."

"And what's that copy brat?" growled Zabuza.

"The number one, hyper active, knuckle headed ninja from our village and son of out Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Bloody Blade…NARUTO UZIMKI-NAMIKAZE!" hundreds of yellow flashes appeared around the bridge as a huge army of Naruto's covered the place. The real one landed in the center of the mirrors with Sasuke while the clones got Kakashi away from their.

"Thanks for the introduction."

"No problem, you just have to teach me a jutsu later."

"…Screw you Uchiha." he drew both his jewel weapons and began ran at a mirror. Haku laughed and hopped to a different mirror. He crossed the blades and cut the mirror in half with a blast of wind. He then did this five more times before Haku had to get out of the mirrors. Deidara skidded backwards and spit out some blood as the four enemy ninja regrouped together. He made a giant snake and had it coil around them in a dome.

"So what do we do?" said Aio, his Raijin giving them light.

"We fight. Haku, use the second level of the mirrors but keep enough chakra for your transformation. Deidara, summon some fast moving ground animals and Aio, we try and behead him whiel this happens." said Zabuza. They each ate a few soldier pills and some blood pills. Deidara had the snake shoot out and try and get the blonde but he burst into smoke. Haku did a long series of one handed and two handed seals and ended by spitting a ball of blood high into the air. Water collected around the ball and began to twist. Large rectangles with spikes shot out and ran through the clones. Eventually only one Naruto, the real Naruto, was left.

"So you wanna use Ice jutsu do ya? Fine then, eat my most powerful one! Ice Style: Freezing Blizzard Wind Crescent Blade Barrage!" large black clouds began to circle over head as a blizzard started to whip up. Haku made a large dome cover them as Naruto realized the jutsu wasn't taking effect.

"New plan, blow him up."

"Yeah, BLOWY UP TIME!" yelled Deidara, clapping his hands together. Deidara removed his Akatsuki cloak to show the uniform of an Iwa Genin. He took the shirt off to show a giant mouth on his chest. "Boys, meet C-3!" as he was about to start feeding clay to the mouth, the blizzard stopped and Haku lowered the dome. For the first time, Deidara noticed the swords. The huge glob of clay in his hands dropped to the ground.

"Deidara, why did you stop?" he ignored Aio's question and turned to Naruto.

"Hey, where did you get those swords?"

"That depends on if you're Deidara." answered Naruto.

"I am, why do you ask?"

"Akira told me to tell you she knows the truth and tried to stop them. She said that right after she gave me these." he assumed a stance as icy wings formed on his back. '_Good thing I figured out how to do this. I better finish them before my chakra is gone._' he dashed forward, the wings increasing his speed, his Koorihaboushi blazing in the light. One raised a huge and thick wall but he chopped through it. Chakra danced over his blade as he spun them a few times and began his dance. He sliced and diced, making them back away. On the last strike, he released the built up chakra in an X-shaped slash, sending two dragons, one white, one black, outward at them and called out the name of his dance. "Dance of the Two Dragon Brothers!" blood from Zabuza and Aio and water from his exploding wings mixed in the air, making a beautiful, almost enchanting scene as the sun set.

The once white mist, was covered in blood. A Bloody Mist.

Zabuza and Aio fell down on the ground but Deidara and the Hunter-nin stayed standing and he had a good explanation for that. "Hanyou Mode: Level One." said Deidara. He raised his lowered head to show slanted brown eyes and thick whisker marks. Dark and deeply curved claws came from his finger tips and his hair grew brown with a long black streak. Mouths ran up his arms and stopped an inch form his shoulder.

"Hanyou Mode: Level One." she raised her head and spread her arms wide, sending long wings made of a near transparent material billowing back. Slanted sapphire eyes took the place of beautiful brown. An icy tail hung form behind him and claws formed over her fingers.

"So we want to go Hanyou do we? Fine then." he closed his eyes for a moment, contacting his tenants. '_These guys are dangerous. But they can be defeated. I'm going to merge Kyuubi's Fire element with Shodaime's Earth element to make Magma. It should work._'

"**That's extremely pig headed… but it just may work.**" Naruto smiled to himself as the transformation began. A spike of red and gold aura with black ting to it circled him and cocooned him. He began to change then exploded out of it.

"_**Hanyou Mode: Fire and Earth Fusion: Level One!**_" both Deidara and the Hunter-nin were caught off guard. They knew he was a Jinchuuriki but to use a conjunction of elements Hanyou form was unheard of. They gazed on his new appearance in shock. A large black angel wing fell from his left shoulder blade. Fire formed a second wing on his back. His skin had become deep red and his hair was now navy blue. Claws dangled from the fingers of his arms. Magma spikes shout out of his arms and shoulders. A large dragon head sat on his left shoulder and a fox on his right.

"What is he?" asked the Hunter-nin as Deidara began to shove clay into all the mouths. The girl spread her wings high in the air and prepared to slam them downward. Naruto stood in place as a large creature made from many other beasts formed from his wing and spikes. Clay birds and bullets of ice launched from Haku and Deidara's bodies as the creature roared and lunged at them.

"_**Magma Monstrosity Jutsu.**_" the attacks collided and tore the bridge apart. Naruto remained calm on the outside, but he was suffering on the inside, since having a high level of Hanyou form slowly destroys blood cells. It wasn't as fast as a level three or four transformation but using two elements is dangerous. He flew forward, claws flashing. He brought them down against both of their flesh, ripping them to pieces. Deidara slung his arm in a wild manner and slammed his arm into the flame spikes. The girl jumped up and circled him, then she spit out a snowy fire blast that froze the place he was only a minute ago. She looked up and saw him still in the crouching position for some one who had just jumped over her.

"How did you…" he smiled at her and grabbed her throat. The black wing erupted into large spikes made of rocks and was replaced by a fire wing.

"_**We are enemies, and I never tell my enemies anything!**_" he slammed a fist into her stomach, sending her plummeting downward. Deidara flew at him on a huge owl made of clay but the spikes around Naruto swirled and formed a bull man with large horns shooting form his head. It landed on the bird and pulled it down, taking Deidara with it. All three Jinchuuriki landed on the ground and prepared for one last attack. "_**Rochi, get ready for this!**_" he swung his right arm in a wide circle over and over again. A miniature tornado formed around it. Electricity shot into it and fire soon added into it. Small pebbles and debris joined in as well as water and soon a torrent of power flowed around his arm in a devastatingly beautiful display. "_**Every Hanyou form has a power it can use. This is mine for this form. NOW DIE!**_" Naruto flew forward and slammed the fist into Deidara's chest. A large shield of rock started to break around his body until his whole body shattered showing them he was just a Rock Clone. Naruto whipped around and kicked the real one. He looked at the two now human Jinchuuriki's and transformed himself.

"Good job their kid. You saved me a bunch of trouble." every one of the Konoha ninja stared at the group of mercenaries Gato brought with him. The leader stood smiling at the front of the group. Naruto snarled, baring fangs of polished white bone. He turned to Zabuza and Aio. "I know you two are awake and I know Deidara and the hunter-nin are still able to fight. If you don't want to die, you better help us." the four ninja got off of the ground and limped over to him. Naruto snatched Raijin from Aio and pulled out his sanjiegun and put it at the end where his sword wasn't.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, we can trust them. They aren't our enemies any more."

"Hey brat," said Zabuza. "I'm gotta ask, can we come back to Konoha with you guys? I'm tired of running and I don't want to put Haku through it any more." Naruto simply smiled and nodded at him. The first guy in the mercs ran forward with a sword drawn. Sasuke rushed past Naruto and prepared to attack him but a couple more guys came up and stabbed him. He hunched over for a moment before couching up black globs of blood. Naruto ran forward and killed the men with a quick slash from his weapon. He grabbed Sasuke's head and rested it on the ground carefully and tried to help. He pushed air into Sasuke's lungs, got rid of the blood and many other things but nothing worked.

"Naruto…please, do me a favor. Tell me…who really…killed my family." Naruto wiped his eyes clean of tears and sniffled, but answered the question all the same.

"His name is Madara Uchiha. He has achieved the most powerful form of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He is immortal and can not be killed by time. The Shinigami assigned the Senju clan to kill him, and this is my mission now. But hold on Sasuke, I'm gonna heal you!"

"No Naruto…it's too late…for me now. Please…tell Itachi…I'm sorry for……the things I did………to kill him." he closed his eyes one last time and turned his head, resting it. A smile lay on his face.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a single pillar of red energy spiked high into the air. Naruto's pained scream could be heard through out Wave Country. The air fizzled as a strange power awoke inside Naruto. Clouds spun around him as his sanity disappeared. A blast of wind blew Gato's men back. The pillar started to shrink, leaving a large hole in the bridge. Hovering over this hole was Naruto. His eyes had become hollow silver holes. Both hands hung open at his side. A small blast of wind went by and brought with it the smells of desert sand, decaying flesh and the feeling of scorching heat.

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

The Shodaime and Nidaime ran out of the house were Kyuubi waited to see what was happening. The gasped as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was thrown to the side like a rag doll by a large cyclone as the desert part of Naruto's mind expanded. Kyuubi growled and jumped over to them, converting to her human form as she did so. "Something triggered this. Naruto's Wind affinity has increased to that of the Gobi if not more. We have to restore order before he destroys everything he holds dear!"

(Bridge)

"You bastards killed Sasuke! Now I'm gonna kill all of you!" a tornado picked up round him, taking the blood of the men he just killed with it. He let out a mourning roar as he flew at them. He landed in the center of the group and spun in a full circle. The tornado exploded out at them as he roared "Tornado Crescent Barrage!" half the men fell as Naruto pointed his index and middle finger together with his thumb up on both hands and pointed them to either side. "Wind Laser!" a blast of compressed air in the shape of a thirty foot long, one inch thick beam cut through the men that were around him. He exploded into smoke as he dash past the rest of them. He landed in front of Gato and spun his sanjiegun over his head.

"P-please, I'll give you anything! Money, women, cities, you name it!" he pleaded. Blood flew in the air behind Naruto as the mercs dropped dead on the ground.

"You know what I want?" he cracked his knuckles and placed the tip of the Raijin against Gato's leg, shocking him. He screamed in pain as his nerve system was screwed over. "I WANT SASUKE BACK! And you can't do that. So I'll have to be content with torturing you until I feel you have suffered as much as he and I have." he spun his weapon around and slammed it into Gato's leg, cutting half way through it. Then he fired a Wind Laser through his left shoulder.

"P-p-please, spar me! This is the pin number for all the money I have and the deeds to Wave! You can have them but please leave me alone!" Naruto took the piece of paper and wrapped it around a kunai that he threw at Tazuna's feet.

"You are going to hell no matter what, so let's get this over with." he opened his mouth and began making hand signs. "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" he slammed a first into his stomach and a blast of wind took off Gato's arm and a small portion of the shore. I mean, it is the signature move of the Shukaku for a reason.

"AUG, MY ARM!" Naruto growled and backed up for a moment.

"I was hoping that would kill you, but I _know_ this next move sure as hell will!" he bit his thumb on his left hand and with a flash of hand signs punched the ground. A huge summoning seal spread around them. "Summoning Style: Snakes: Manda!" with a huge blast of smoke, a large purple and black snake rose up with Naruto standing on his snout.

"Who are you kid!?" Rochi slid out of his sleeve and circled up around him. "Oh, so you're the Naruto I was told of. Fine, then you should know I demand one hundred sacrifices for being summoned." Naruto looked at him for a second before slamming the Raijin all the way in, the handle and all, Manda's snout. The snake hissed and squirmed as electricity coursed through the sensitive skin covering his back. Rochi slithered down to his throat and bit him there. He wasn't strong enough to kill Manda but he put him in pain.

"Rochi, return to me." the snake appeared by his side in a flash as he pulled the Raijin out.

"You little bastard! How dare you do that to me!" Naruto raised the sanjiegun again and Manda flinched.

"I'm gonna say this once and only once. The other summoners may have accepted those terms but I will not. I can make you eternal life an incredibly miserable one if I choose. Now then, you see the midget down on the ground?" a slight feeling of going up and down was his answer. "I want you to slowly bite his remaining arm off while using your tail to break his legs, slowly and painfully." Manda's eyes gleamed and he laughed, and evil, maniacal kind of laugh.

"I like you kid. I haven't been allowed to play with my food for a long time!" the snake lowered his head so Naruto could get off and began the torture process. When the task was finished, Naruto had Manda inject him with a poison to numb any pain he would feel then the snake opened the man up with his fang. The heart was beating fast as Manda used his tongue to pull out the liver and swallow it. Then Naruto cut open the flesh hiding the kidneys and let Manda eat those. He made sure to heal Gato enough to keep him alive though. Once Gato no longer had a rib cage, liver, kidneys, a small intestine, a large intestine, left lung and had had his stomach ripped out with a set of tweezers, Naruto backed away and spun the staff around him.

"This is for Sasuke you bastard! Demon Fox Style: Fox Fire: Ghost Fire Cyclone!" he spun the staff around at an incredible speed, generating a small cyclone. A pale blue spark exploded in the center and soon a small swirling mass of pale blue fire was roaring over his head. Naruto stopped spinning the staff and tricycle kicked it into Gato's head, burning every thing from the neck up off. Manda ate the flying head with a small snap and looked at Naruto in a pleading way. "Finish the job Manda."

"FINALLY!" he slammed his head into the bridge and swallowed the torso of Gato right as the villagers arrived. Manda looked at them quickly and a gleam came into his eye.

"Manda, they are innocent, Gato was not. I just wanted him to rot in hell in eternal pain. Make it easier on the Shinigami ya know."

"So I can't eat them?" he asked, a little whimper in his voice.

"NO!" he yelled at the snake. He shrunk down like he was pouting and dismissed himself. He looked over to where the astonished villagers where to see Inari leading them.

"Where did Gato go?" he asked.

"The snake and I tortured him then the snake ate what was left." he said with a small smile, until he saw Sasuke. He walked over to him and kneeled by his chest. He pulled out a kunai and cut open his shirt, then his chest, right below the neck line. Every one gasped as he poked a _hole_ in Sasuke's lungs and turned him over, making a huge amount of blood came out. "Sensei, you know any high powered Medical jutsu?"

"Yeah but I don't have enough chakra to use it."

"Then quickly show me the hand signs." Kakashi taught him a short series of hand signs that he easily memorized.

"This jutsu depends on how much chakra you use so-"

"Mystic Palm Jutsu!" a green aura of chakra surrounded Naruto's hands as he pushed as much chakra as he could into it. The holes in the lungs sealed up and so did the skin, muscles and tissue. Then he did a few more hand signs. "Dragon, Ram, Tiger, Horse, Monkey, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Rat, Bird, Boar, Monkey! Wind Style: Divine Healing Wind!" Kakashi smiled as he captured the technique but also at the effect. The air around Naruto started to churn, then it flew into Sasuke's mouth in a steady stream. With a small lung, air returned to Sasuke's lungs.

"That's not enough Naruto. You need electricity to get his heart moving again." he jumped back as a snake came out of Naruto's sleeve and bit slightly into Sasuke's chest, right above where the heart would be. A few sparks flew off the pearly white teeth as Sasuke shook and spluttered. He took in a few mouthfuls of air, much too every one's surprise. Of all of them, a woman in the trees watching with her assistant was most surprised, but had a large smile on her face. The assistant stuttered slightly.

"What did he just do?" the other woman laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? My grand son just brought a man back form the dead."

--

A/N: And so ends chapter five, Bloody Mist. For those of you who don't know, that song Haku sung was I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco.


	6. Bloody Sands of War

Of Tree and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Six: Bloody Sand of War**

It was a beautiful day in Wave Country. The sun hung brightly in the air, birds chirped, animals came out of the forest to watch the finishing of the new bridge as workers pounded on metal and clones ran around helping. Zabuza, Deidara, Haku, Aio, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai all sat at a table as clones and drawings helped with the building. "So, I can pretty much guarantee entry for Haku and Deidara, since Konoha is a Kekkai Genkai village, as well as Zabuza since he has information on Kirigakure, but Aio might be in trouble."

"But I have information on Rain, so isn't that good enough?" Naruto shook his head no, making the boy frown.

"Why did you leave any way?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I-" he stopped, his eyes slowly growing larger.

"What, what's wrong Aio?"

"I know why I left." he shifted around so he could pull out a Bingo book. He flipped through the pages until he reached the correct one and placed it on the table, showing a picture of a young man with red hair with a strange creature with a black robe and tail next to him. "This is Sasori of the Red Sand. He has a jutsu that makes a person working for him forget about him until he releases the seal. At that time they go work for him by reporting to him. He just broke my seal."

"What were you suppose to gather?"

"The location of the corpses of the Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime Hokage." he said. The table groaned as two small pieces came off. All eyes turned to Naruto who was holding two pieces of said table in his hand.

"Why does he want them?"

"He has found a way to make corpses into puppets that can use the abilities of the living version. The thing besides him is a puppet he hides inside since puppeteers aren't good close range fighters." Naruto placed the wood near where he ripped them off and threads of wood shot out and connected them, making them one again.

"Well, the bridge is almost done." said Tazuna as he walked over to them. "We just need to place the last brick." he smiled at Naruto. "And since you killed Gato, we want you to do it for us." he handed Naruto a simple piece of marble. Naruto held it in his hands, testing the weight. To him it was just stone, but to these people, it was the building block of their economy. It would stop their spiral of poverty. He stood up and walked over to where a perfect slot for the stone waited. He carefully placed it in as the sun set. The village had come to help so they were all gathered around him. They all cheered but he had one last thing to do. He, Sasuke and Kakashi, the last two with Sharingans activated, did a set of hand signs and shot huge blasts of fire into the air, causing a beautiful explosion to appear.

"Fire Style: Fire Works Jutsu." he said, a happy tone filling his voice. He never really had figured out why the Old Man had taught that to him, but he realized he had expected him to save some one or something and be celebrated. "That sly old bastard." he said before he was dragged off by the crowd into a field where a celebration was being held.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto and his group of people reached the end of the bridge and waved good bye. He thought it fitting they should be the first ones to use it. He smiled as his clones carried four large bags filled with the S-rank pay the villagers gave them in thanks for killing Gato. He has surprised Gato had had that much money and still had so much left after that. With a bit of chakra forced to his ears, he picked up on something from the people. "What do we call it?" some one said.

"Let's call it the Great Naruto Bridge." said Inari, and it was quickly agreed on that that would be the name.

"Praise the Konoha's Demon of the Frozen Tree!" they called out. He smiled, thinking that was a good name for him. They ran at a brisk pace home to Konoha. It had taken two days to get to Wave with Tazuna but now it took about four hours. As they neared the village, the summons Hawk he had sent out returned to him.

"Good thing you gave me a second copy of your report. The first was stolen by some villagers. I gave the real one to the Hokage and was about to leave when a villager with a falsified version came in. Also…there's an angry mob waiting for you guys."

"Thanks, you can go now." the bird saluted before disappearing. They slowed to walk so Naruto could get his sanjiegun out and going, Deidara could make a few sculptures and Sai could make drawings to protect them. The ground walked towards the walls of the village, and sure enough, a huge mob armed with pitch forks, broken bottles, knives and the like waited. Council members Akira Haruno and Koharu Utatane led the group, each holding a sword.

"Naruto Uzimaki, you are charged with the murder of Sakura Haruno!" yelled Akira. Zabuza pulled his sword off his back and pointed it at her.

"Don't accuse this kid of anything you banshee whore! I saw what happened! That girl jumped into a battle so she could get next to the Uchiha and got cut to ribbons by my former acquaintances."

"And who are you exactly?" asked Koharu.

"I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and I hope to become a Konoha ninja." Haku stepped next to him, several spheres of ice floating around her.

"I am Haku Momochi, last user of the Hyouton Creation Kekkai Genkai, a great friend of Naruto's, Jinchuuriki of the seven tailed Dragon Hyoryu, and a hopeful Konoha ninja…for the moment." Deidara stepped up next to them.

"I am Deidara, former Genin of Iwagakure, last holder of the Kekkai Genkai of the third Tsuchikage, a good friend of Naruto's, Jinchuuriki of the Kaku, the seven tailed badger, former Akatsuki member, and a hopeful Konoha ninja. That is, unless you attack Naruto here." the group shrunk until Akira spoke an obvious lie.

"The Sandaime himself has ordered Uzimaki killed as soon as he returns."

"Is that so? I don't remember issuing that order." the group parted as Sarutobi walked down the road to where Koharu and Akira waited. "I am happy to say, since you have abused your power and falsified a report of a ninja, which you have no business in the matter of, as well as given a fake order from myself to kill a loyal ninja, you are sentenced to an open hanging Haruno and you clan is banned from Konoha." he turned on Koharu with a glare. "And you are no longer my advisor." he walked over to Naruto and his group. "I read your report. Quite a mission wasn't it? Now why are you four here?"

"We all wish to join Konoha." spoke Aio. "If that is okay."

"I can allow Zabuza, Haku and Deidara but you are a different matter Aio. Why should I let you stay?"

"I have information on Rain and Akatsuki, as well as something I stole from the village." he started to shuffle through his things. "I took it right after Hanzo was killed." he pulled out a small scroll and threw it to the Hokage. "The Salamander contract. I already signed it." Sarutobi looked at the scroll and threw it back.

"You keep it." he said with a smile. "Now, let's see here…" he assumed a thinking pose and snapped his fingers a moment later. "I know Sakura was killed in combat, so Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Aio will be your newest member. Naruto, Deidara and Haku will be your team mates while Zabuza is your sensei. Is that fair?" they all nodded. "And I have one last piece of good news. Please follow me." the small group followed Sarutobi to the Hokage Tower. They climbed the stairs to his office door and opened it up, filing in one after another. On the side of the wall, a woman in ANBU clothing with a simple white mask with a rose circling it stood waiting.

"Lord Hokage." she bowed to him then turned her gaze on Sasuke. They glared back and forth until Sasuke ran over to her and gave her a hug!

"Aunt Gabrella, I missed you!" he said. The woman took her mask of to reveal black hair and onyx eyes. They flashed red for a moment, but then turned back to normal.

"It's good to see you Sasuke." she held him at arms length, examining him. "You look like a fine ninja." she smiled down at her nephew, but her face turned grim as soon as her eyes fell off of him. "Now, about Itachi. I know the truth. I know the blonde knows the truth and that Sarutobi knows the truth. Do you know the truth Sasuke?" he looked at her quizzically until Naruto's words on the bridge came to him.

"Yes, I recently learned the truth."

"Good, then I can skip the explanation and go straight to the training I will be giving you." she turned to Kakashi. "If I remember correctly, you promised you would teach your sensei's son." he pushed his jaw up a little, wiping the astonishment mostly from his face.

"Gabrella, I thought you died in the massacre." he walked unsteadily towards her and grabbed her on each shoulder. She shrugged his hands off and backed away.

"I was on a five year long mission. And don't look at me like that. I told you, the engagement is off. Come on Sasuke, I need to check on a few things." Kakashi fell to the ground on his knees, his head band and mask getting soaked from tears flowing from his eyes. He took them off and let the tears roll. When he finally stopped, Sarutobi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up at him and the smile that adorned his face. It made him feel a little better. The old man gasped and let go of Kakashi.

"What is something wrong?" Haku handed him a small mirror. He stared at himself in astonishment. "Is this some sort of trick mirror?" Haku shook her head. Naruto was the first to break the five minute silence that followed.

"You just achieved the Mangekyou Sharingan." silence filled the air as every one looked at the eye. The color was still red, but instead of a ring with tomoe on it, three black marks that looked like scythe blades connected at the center spun around.

"Kakashi, please go home and rest, before you get too tired." suggested the Sandaime. Kakashi sleepily nodded and walked out of the tower, too tired to Shunshin away. The rest of the group soon left. Sai went to his own home, but Aio, Deidara, Haku and Zabuza came home with Naruto. They each placed what few belongs they had away in a room while Naruto took the master bed room.

(A Week Later))

Naruto and Haku where walking down the street when Deidara ran up to them. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"It's okay. How's the training going Dei?" asked Haku.

"Oh it's great. I contacted the Kaku and he's been teaching me some really cool Earth jutsu. What about you?"

"I was given a big stack of Medical Jutsu from the Sandaime. He is really nice to me."

"He's also a pervert." said Naruto. "You put two and two together." Haku hit him on the back of the head. He glared at her for a moment until he realized she was blushing and started laugh. She growled at him.

"Naruto, ever had a senbon in your dick?" he gulped a she pulled out six very sharp, very shiny looking senbon needles. He apologized and they continued to walk. As they passed an alley way, Naruto saw a kid in a cat outfit and a bundle he assumed held a puppet since the guy had a Sand head band holding Konohamaru, the kid he had met on his last birthday thanks to the Sandaime, with a fist curled back.

"This'll teach you to bump into me!" before he could do anything, a clicking noise caught his ear and his puppet, Crow, wrapped its arms around him. "What the hell is this?" he struggled, only for the grip to get harder.

"This is a slight punishment for nearly punching the grand son of the Sandaime in the middle of the village, surrounded by ANBU, when you are suppose to be allies with us." he managed to turn his head to see a blonde kid with a long black cloak with silver clouds sealing his cloak into a scroll. His outfit consisted of a light navy blue trench coat (Like Dante's from Devil May Cry Three) with two swords, one on either side, strapped to the inside of the material. On his left hand was a white bracelet made of three pieces held together by small links with two charms hanging from it and a black arm band in the shape of a snake on his right arm. He also had a red shirt on with black ANBU pants and steal toed boots.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Take a look." he turned around to show embroidered golden words on his trench coat spelling out 'Konoha's Demon of the Frozen Tree' in bold letters. "I am Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze, heir of the clans Namikaze, the clan of the Fourth Hokage, Uzimaki, the greatest swordsmen clan in history, and Senju, the clans of the First and Second Hokages." the kid gulped, hoping his female team mate could save him. She reached for her giant fan, but a girl with one hundred needles made of ice and a blonde boy with hands in his mouth topped her.

"Not a smart move." said the girl. The boy sent one of the clay birds flying around him into the air and the girl hit it with a needle.

"Katsu." the bird exploded, leaving only smoke.

"Kankuro, Temari, you are both a disgrace to our village." all eyes turned to a boy with red hair and the kanji for love scratched into his left temple that carried a gourd on his back. He was hanging upside down on a tree branch. Naruto snapped and a hand of wood reached out and grabbed the kid. A wall of sand had tried to stop it but the wood simple turned to small pieces and rejoined on the other side.

"Who are you?" asked Haku. The kid's answer was to uncork his gourd completely and destroy the branch. He Sand Shunshinned down to the ground in front of them.

"I am Gaara of the Desert."

"That's not what she meant." said Naruto as his eyes flashed red, Haku's pale blue, and Deidara's deep blue. "We want to know your other name."

"I see." he said, looking them over. "Shukaku no Ichibi. And you three are?"

"I am Naruto Uzimaki, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"I am Haku Momochi, Hyoryu no Shichibi."

"I am Deidara, Kaku no Shichibi." Temari and Kankuro were in shock. Four Jinchuuriki's surrounded them. If these three were like Gaara, they were screwed.

"You're an insomniac." said Naruto out of the blue.

"Yes, I don't sleep or the Shukaku devours my soul." he calmly answered.

"Would you like to be able to sleep soundly and in piece of mind?" this was an entirely new voice. It wasn't one of the spirits or the Genin, but a man with long white hair and a horned head band with the kanji for oil on it. The Sandaime stood next to him. "We can fix that seal of yours no problem."

"I would very much like that." he said, the grabbed his head in pain, screaming. "No, leave me alone Mother!" the man with the white hair jumped at the kid and slammed a hand of purple fire into his seal. The sand floating around the kid dropped to the ground, no longer moving.

"Forbidden Five Elements Seal!" Gaara crumbled to the ground as a new seal appeared over his old one. His brother and sister grabbed him and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"Naruto, Haku, Deidara," Sarutobi said. "This is Jiraiya of the Sannin, resident seals master of Konoha, holder of the Toad contract and sensei to Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Jiraiya, this group of individual is our most promising batch of Genin. There's Haku, last user of the Hyouton Creation Kekkai Genkai and Jinchuuriki of Hyoryu no Shichibi," he pointed to Haku, and Jiraiya stared at her until she threw a senbon between his legs. "The blonde with the long hair is Deidara, last user of the Kekkai Genkai of the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Jinchuuriki of Kaku no Shichibi." he pointed at Deidara. He then moved his hand to Naruto, but the blonde beat him to it.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki, last of the Uzimaki and Namikaze clan and my only living relative I know of is Tsunade. I have the Shodaime's ability with Wood jutsu, the Nidaime's abilities with Water and Ice jutsu, have mastered both my father's signature moves, I mastered Shadow Clone jutsu in three to three-and-a-half-hours, I'm the summoner of Hawks and Snakes, a level three swords master, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And according to a letter in my father's inheritance, you are my godfather." Jiraiya walked around him in a full circle and crossed his arms when he was next to Sarutobi.

"I know about your parents and me being your godfather but you abilities are sketchy. Prove it to me." Naruto shrugged and made a cross with his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" twenty clones surrounded him as he pulled out his swords. He used the Dance of the Cherry Blossom to destroy half. Then he made some quick hand signs for the first water jutsu he had ever learned as one of his clones launched itself into the air. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" the blue dragon rammed into the clone and destroyed it. The clones crossed their arms as Naruto punched the ground and six pillars launched them into the air. He threw one of his pronged kunai in front of each one and held his cupped hands on either side of him.

"I'm impressed kid, but-"

"Hold on Jiraiya. Ice Style: Rasengan, Wood Style: Rasengan!" in his left hand, a small sphere of white chakra spun wildly in his hands. It started to increase in size as Naruto added more chakra. In the right hand, a ball about eight inches tall spun even faster. The swirls looked like individual twigs with sharp thorns on them. Naruto smiled and disappeared. He landed on one of the pillars with his Rasengans slowly fading from view and puffs of white smoke on the other pillar while yellow after images faded away.

"And you said you can summon?"

"Double Summons Style: Snakes and Hawks!" Fui-sasuke and a medium sized green rattle tail snake appeared. "Hey guys, I just needed to prove something."

"It's 'kay Naruto." said the rattler.

"Tell your dad's I said hello." they disappeared in a blast of smoke. He turned to Jiraiya and threw him his cloak. He caught it and it began to glow. He examined the seals with a well trained eye as Naruto continued. "I have a mid level understanding if seals as well. Kyuubi had to help me finish the real advance projects I have finished but I'm starting to move into advanced seals." Jiraiya handed the coat back to Naruto.

"How did you get the seals into the fabric? Did you stitch them in?"

"No, I found a piece of metal, placed some seals on one side that made it all but indestructible and put flexibility seals into it. Then I used an advanced seal Kyuubi showed me to merge the metal with the durability seals to the jacket then I placed those seals, which allow me to actually fly as well as some new adjustments I made, on the other side. I merged the other piece of fabric to this side and then I sowed the two pieces together along the edge. I also placed these loops so I could hold my swords."

"Really? I would have used a union seal, which is like high powered glue. Could you show me that seal later?"

"Well it's like a union seal except you wrap an increase power seal around and through it, then add a store of chakra. I also managed to alter it so you could store large amounts of chakra that will repair any damage on the cloth. I'm working on a new design for some powerful seals-"

"Naruto, Jiraiya, as interesting as this is we have a meeting to go to. You three Genins are the only ones allowed in the mission." all ears were tuned into Sarutobi at that. He jumped onto a rooftop and dashed to the Hokage Tower. The other four ninja followed him there at full speed. They arrived in less than thirty seconds and entered the conference room one minute later. A large group of Jounin and Chuunin stood waiting. A man with spiky brown hair in the same fashion as Gaara and in navy blue Kage robes stood with the three ninja from Sand.

"Ah, Sarutobi, it's about time you got here."

"I'm sorry, but I had to collect my village's Jinchuuriki. I believe they have already met your children Lord Kazekage."

"Is this true children?"

"Yes father." said Temari and Kankuro.

"And what happened?"

"I scared them off." said Kankuro. He screamed as Naruto had the Crow grab him again and a cocoon, or more so a coffin, of ice formed around him and lifted into the air. Naruto's open palm controlled it and he was tempted to close his fist and kill Kankuro but decided against it.

"Now, for the reason we are here." said Sarutobi while Haku over-rid freed Kankuro. "Jiraiya has obtained knowledge that Cloud, Rock and possibly Steel will be attacking us on the final day of the Chuunin Exams. Cloud has a Jinchuuriki, for the two tailed cat, being entered in the exam as well as a second, of the eight tailed Ushi-oni, that will be guarding the Riakage. What they don't expect is that we have the Jinchuuriki's of the Kyuubi, Kaku, Shukaku and Hyoryu, a Sannin, a giant army of summons and of course Naruto's newly acquired sword, the Bloody Blade. We also have a possible ally in Hidden Sound, but we can't be sure."

"So why are we here?" asked Kakashi.

"Simple, we're making attack plans. They plan to use the Ushi-oni to destroy the northern wall but Deidara here has mastered a jutsu that will allow him to make an exact copy, powers, personality, everything, of the Kaku. That will hold off the eight tails while Naruto suppresses the two tailed Jinchuuriki, then he will move on to the Eight tailed. Most likely, the Riakage and Tsuchikage will trap me in some sort of shield and try to kill me but Jiraiya will be with me, and possibly Orochimaru."

"At this point, Haku, Naruto, Gaara, and Deidara will be in Hanyou mode and have defeated and suppressed the remaining container. They will run through the battle field and kill the enemies. Naruto, you will break from this group and come help myself and Jiraiya." The Kazekage broke in at that moment.

"Once the Eight tails is gone, we will send in our puppeteers and blade masters. They will take out the stragglers. Temari will lead a battalion into the less crowded areas and they will use Wind attacks to kill the enemies. At the same time, Kankuro will be working with our greatest puppet master, Chizo, and Baki to protect your civilians. Your back up forces will be hiding in the shelter and when all the civilians are here, they will be released and attack, finishing the battle."

"What do we do id the demons lose control?"

SHINK!

Naruto wiped the blood off his sword as the head of the Chuunin rolled down the floor. "He did make a good point though. Yamato will be around to suppress us if that happens." said Naruto as he slipped the weapon back in.

"Well then, Naruto, Haku, Deidara, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, please, if you would, leave us to talk other matters." the group of Genin walked out of the class room and down the hallway.

"Six Jinchuuriki in one place. What a show that'll be." said Deidara with his hands behind his head.

"Are you feeling okay Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Tired, but the Shukaku's voice has finally left me alone. I think I'll go take a nap now." he fell down on the floor and started to snore. A pillow made of sand held his head up while a sand blanket covered him up. A teddy bear came out of the gourd with a 'POP' and Gaara started to snuggle with it. Kankuro and Temari jumped away to hide while Team Demon, as they had started to call them selves, sweat dropped at their fellow Jinchuuriki's behavior. His siblings came back out slowly and eventually realized there was no danger.

"Don't worry he just has to catch up on a few years of sleep. Wake him up in a couple of hours and we'll hopefully have the preparations to completely fix his seal ready." they very slowly nodded to him. He smiled at them and began to walk away again, his teammates following him a few steps back. As they descended the stairs, a tan blur grabbed Naruto and his team and spirited them away to Training Ground Twenty Seven.

"Hey brat, heard you went on an A-rank. And that you fought two other Jinchuuriki." Naruto looked up at their kidnapper and wrapped his arms around them in a hug.

"Yeah and I brought the ninja hired to kill the client back. There was that kid Aio who stole the Raijin, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, Deidara here, the container of the Kaku, and Haku, the container of the Hyoryu." he snickered. "I also stuck the Raijin in Manda's nose."

"NO WAY!" screamed Anko. Naruto nodded and explained how he had then used the giant snake to torture Gato.

"Then I gave the money to the village and they gave each of us S-rank pay, which left over seven hundred billion for them." Anko ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Then you can pay for my dangos and sake."

"Hell no, I don't want to spend all my money." she started to pout which only made him laugh. "But before we left Wave, I was given this." he pulled out a heavy duty storage scroll and partially rolled it out. "Tazuna had three of these things made for me and I sealed them into storage seals I had placed on my belt." he sent a small pulse of chakra out of his palms and a medium sized bottle with the words 'Snow Country's Finest Sake' sprouting out of the glass landed on the seal.

"Snow Country sake? Now that is good stuff. They actually put a seal on the bottle that keeps it cold." he handed her the bottle and made a second one appear.

"I have sake from all over in these scrolls. And I also copied that seal and made these for you, Hayate, and Yamato." he pulled out three boxes of wood, one silver, one purple and one green. He placed the silver and green one away and handed her the purple box. She opened it with a gasp. In the box was twenty five beautiful knives made specifically for throwing with beautifully carved handles and an eleven inch blade. A seal was half exposed from the handle and when she tapped it against the tree near here, a small layer of frost spread out over it.

"This is a beautiful knife, but what is it for?"

"Throwing of course. Most ninja use kunai knives but they aren't meant to be thrown, so I made these, but at the same time they can be used for close range combat. If they hit the enemy their blood freezes in their veins and you can leave to die, since the blood can't carry oxygen through their body. Even if you graze them they lose mobility of where ever was hit until it thaws." she placed the knife she had pulled out into the box again and closed it.

"Thanks for the gift twerp."

"No problem Snaky."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT YOU BLONDE DOBE!"

"AND I SAID DON'T CALL ME DOBE SNAKY!"

"DOBE!"

"SNAKY!"

"DOBE!"

"SNAKY!"

"DOBE!"

"SNAKY!"

"A BURGER COOKING SEA SPONGE WHO WEARS SQUARE PANTS LIVING IN A GIANT PINEAPPLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN AND LIVES NEXT TO A SQUID WHO PLAYS THE CLARINET AND IS BEST FRIENDS WITH A RETARDED STAR FISH WHO LIVES UNDER A ROCK!" yelled Deidara. The training ground grew quiet as Anko and Naruto stared at him while Haku held her hand on her face. "What you guys never heard of Spongebob Squarepants?" they shook their heads and he shrugged.

"So Naruto, having any trouble with the snake jutsus?"

"Well Hidden Shadow Snake Hands was easy enough in mass but hard in small amounts. But I can't get any others. I'm trying to do the Underworld of Vipers and Vipers of the Underworld but I just can't get it."

"What's the difference between the two jutsu?" interjected Haku. Being the most knowledgeable one on snake jutsu in the village, it was Anko who answered.

"Well Underworld of Vipers summons a huge amount of snakes that trap the enemy in a hole. Then they burst into flames and merge into one huge flaming viper that splits into one of equal proportion and attacks the target. Vipers of the Underworld uses the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to make four snakes come up from the ground, wrap around the opponent, bite them but not inject poison but flames that burn through the vein. Then they are released from the person who summoned them, wrap around the target and explode."

"And I want to learn it so bad!" said Naruto, jumping up and down. "I can get to the part where I wrap around them but I can't get the flames to work. How is that?"

"Well it's a combination of Wind, Fire and Water chakra. You have to wrap the flames in a cocoon of air and use the water to get inside the blood stream. The fire is released and absorbs the wind, becoming either blue or white hot and burns through them." puzzled, Naruto made two clones to help. One ran out to the field and waited.

"Could you demonstrate?"

"Oh yeah, why not. Vipers of the Underworld Jutsu!" four snakes ran out of her sleeve and into the ground. The spaces between their scales were glowing blue. A few seconds later, the vipers ensnarled the clone and bit into it. The color drained into their mouths and into the body of the clone where it outlined the veins. The veins turned white and exploded, along with the snakes Anko released.

"Let me try now!" the other clone ran out to the field and Naruto summoned up the vipers. The scales seemed to pulse as the color left them. As the veins in the clone started to get outlined, something went terribly wrong. The eyes began to expand slightly, hands puffed up, the white ooze of melted bone pouring from them. The legs started to slowly turn to ash as he screamed in pain. Naruto released the snakes and let them get to the clone then clapped his hands. A loud explosion shook the area as green flames expanded out towards them. Anko flipped through hand signs as fast as possible. With one last snake hand sign she swung her leg around and into the ground. A large curved shield of emerald scales formed in front of them as she named the jutsu.

"Emerald Scale Shield Jutsu!" the flames flew around them until they slowly stopped. They opened the shield slightly and checked. White smoke floated into the air as ANBU unit after ANBU unit appeared. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the shield disintegrated and Anko gave him the, as Yamato and Hayate called it, Evil Monkey Finger.

"To much Wind chakra inside the snakes I guess."

"YA THINK YOU BLONDE DOBE!"

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN SNAKY!"

--

A/N: So Cloud and Rock have plans of war against Konoha, but Sand is going to help. And like I said in the first chapter, Orochimaru isn't going to be a bad guy but an ally of the leaf…for the moment. I have some big plans ahead. Now, I have a future story line for after the Invasion Arc that requires a translation. Can some one please translate Village Hidden in the Dawn into Japanese for me? And I need an attack that'll trap Sarutobi and some stats on Rock village OCs for the exams.


	7. Cheating for the Forest

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Seven: Cheating for the Forest** (Still need profiles for OCs for the Rock ninja)

The team walked into the training ground. Zabuza was sitting with Naruto's former senseis. "Hey brats, come over here." yelled Anko, being the first to notice them. The four Jounin stood up and smiled evilly at each other. "Good news kitties."

"We signed you up for the Chuunin Exams." Zabuza handed all of them a piece of paper for them to sign, which they did quickly. "Meet in room three-o-one by noon tomorrow at the academy."

"Is that it?" asked Haku. Hayate laughed as Zabuza shook his head.

"We have no doubt you three will become Chuunin and possibly Special Jounin. So, we will begin doing something very special." said Anko evilly.

"Quit scaring them Anko." Anko pouted at Hayate. "What we need you to do is create your own move. First decide what kind of move you want it to be. We'll walk you through it from there." the field descended into silence as the three contemplated their new jutsu.

'_Let's see, I am mostly a mid range specialist with close range capabilities. I think I'll make a Wind jutsu and a Water jutsu. The Wind jutsu can be a close range while the Water jutsu is the mid range move, but what would they do…I got it!_' Naruto smiled as his ideas came together.

'_Naruto is our close ranger specialist with his Shadow Clones, Deidara has long range, and I am a mid range specialist, but Naruto has that down as well. I know I have an affinity to water, so I think the jutsu I was asking father about before we attacked could work._' Haku put the final spin on her jutsu as Deidara paced back and forth.

'_I'm a long range specialist but I'll need some close range abilities as well. If my clay is used up and I'm not able to get some earth to move, I could use a Water or Wind jutsu. But if I'm trapped under water that could be a problem. However, a Lightning jutsu would work well to. Fire could be of use but a Water or Earth user could easily defeat it. I guess I'll go with my favorite choice._' Deidara worked out what kind of jutsu he wanted and when all three had finished, they explained their diagrams to their teachers.

"Hayate, you work with Naruto while Anko works with Haku and Yamato you take Deidara."

"And you Father?"

"I'll work with all of you at different times." Zabuza said while pulling out an orange book. Anko blew it up in a second as Naruto slapped his face.

"She hates it when guys read 'Icha Icha Paradise' in front of her but she reads porn all the time." Anko bonked Naruto on his head and started to pout.

"I do not Uzimaki."

"Anko, there's an entire room in your apartment filled with nothing but book shelves stocked with those porn books you read."

"Hey, don't disrespect the 'Boys are Toys' series blondie!" she poked him in the chest while Zabuza tried not to heave. Haku squealed like a little girl and ran up to Anko.

"I love that series. The position the hero in book Eight was put into by the evil toad man is genius."

"And she escapes by punching him in the face and out the castle walls."

"And he lands in a hole filled with gay snakes."

"And the way she did it with the man with the huge sword." Haku blinked at her, stared at Zabuza then turned back.

"Who is the author of that series again?"

"Some woman named Rin, an ex-Konoha medic ninja under Naruto's father." Zabuza burst out laughing while Haku started to claw her eyes out. "What, what's wrong with you two?"

"I can't believe this! That is so gross!" Haku kept yelling.

"WHAT!?" yelled Anko as loud as she could. It was Zabuza who answered that one.

"When we were missing-nin, we met Rin and she turned Haku onto her books. I forbid Haku from reading the volume that came out after that because she put a very…………detailed, retelling of what happened that night."

"YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOU THAT SHOVED THE SWORD HANDLE INTO HER-" Zabuza put his hand over Anko's mouth and rubbed his head sheepishly with the other hand.

"Let's start shall we."

(Next Day)

Naruto kept his hands in his pockets as he and his team mates walked into the academy. As they reached the top of the first flight of stairs, two Genin were blocking the door to a room with the sign saying three-o-one on it. The problem was the door next to it said two-o-three. They walked past the large group and met up with Sasuke and his team. Sai was decked out in multiple scrolls and brushes while Aio had large umbrellas strapped to his back and a sword at his side. "Ready to lose Uchiha?"

"We'll see Uzimaki, we'll see." they all walked into the large stone room where a kid in green spandex jump suit with a bowl cut hair style, really bushy eye brows and bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimaki, I challenge both of you to a fight."

"No." they said together.

"Why is it you refuse my challenge?"

"Well for one we don't know who you are." said Aio out of the blue. The kid looked at him strangely then bowed to them.

"My apologies, I am Rock Lee. If I am not mistaken, Sakura Haruno was supposed to be on your team Sasuke Uchiha."

"She was but when we went out on our first C-rank mission she wasn't ready and was forced to stay, but she followed us any ways, and she died in an attack."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be, no one ever liked her really." said Naruto. "Now, move aside already." before Lee knew what happened, he was sent flying backwards into a wall and a dome of ice formed in front of him. He easily broke the ice but the group was gone by then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his friends approached the door. "Time for a spectacular entrance." Naruto slid into a stance and started to glow an ice white as his Koorihaboushi activated. He slammed a palm thrust into the door and it flew off his hinges and into the room, spinning like a buzz saw. As it flew towards the group of ninja, a yellow flash appeared on it and it dissolved into frost particles as Naruto landed and spun the kunai on his hand. "Alright you bastards and bitches, the name's Naruto Uzimaki-Namikaze, and I plan on winning this thing so watch your step around me."

"You're all talk and no action!" yelled some one from the back of the room. A large vine snatched him up and turned him into a popsicle. Naruto walked over to him and placed his hand by the ice statue as a red aura surrounded it, melting the ice. With a flash of light, the ice exploded as Naruto slipped his swords back into his jacket. The group marveled at him as he joined Haku. Sasuke and Deidara were shaking their heads, Haku was laughing, Sai had a creepy smile on his face and Aio was…picking his nose? (Aio: YOU FREAKING SUCK)

"You guy made it? So troublesome." Shikamaru Nara and his team mates, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, entered the room. Ino jumped for Sasuke but he stuck his hand out and she fell flat on the floor.

"Hey, where's forehead girl?"

"In one word, dead." answered Aio, flicking a booger in her directions.

"She…she died?"

"Yeah, because she acted like a fan girl and followed Sasuke on a mission." all eyes turned to Naruto who was making different shapes with a piece of wood he brought with him.

"Looks like the gangs all here." the eyes of the rookies returned to the door way as Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame entered the room. "Who are the new kids Uchiha?"

"Ask Naruto, he's the one that turned them back over from Missing-nin."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"It's true dog breath." Haku barked at him. "Deidara, the blonde here, Aio, the green haired one, and my Father Zabuza Momochi where missing-nin until Naruto asked us to return to Konoha." Kiba's gaze as well as the other Genin's was on Naruto as he made the stick into a rectangle and froze it then tossed it into the air and cut it up with a kunai.

"What, I got bored with it." he said.

"Where did you get those abilities?"

"Kekkai Genkai dobe. Apparently, Tsunade was my grand mother and the Fourth was my father." he shrugged off their glances and pulled out his sanjiegun and started to polish it.

"You know you should be quiet over here." Naruto noticed the person first. He wore purple clothes, had silver hair and silver wire rimmed glasses. "I'm Kabuto, a veteran of the exams." Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored the kid. He replaced the weapon and listened in on the conversation. "These are my ninja info cards. They respond to my chakra only. Any one you want to know about?"

"Yeah, Gaara of the Desert." said Naruto.

"Look up Naruto Uzimaki, Haku Momochi and Deidara." added Kiba.

"Ah, you know their names. That's no fun." he said jokingly. He pulled four cards out of his deck and placed the first one on the ground. It spun as he placed his fingers on it and pumped chakra inside it. "Let's see here, Gaara of the Desert. Thirty four D-ranks, sixteen C-ranks, and, wow, one A-rank. The most interesting thing about him is that he has gone through these without getting a scratch and is the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku no Ichibi."

"I already knew about the Jinchuuriki thing." said Naruto off-handedly.

"You did? How?"

"Check my card if your information is accurate but don't read it aloud." Kabuto returned Gaara's card to the deck and drew out a second card. Hs chakra flashed as he read it.

"Oh, I see now."

"May I see my card please?" Kabuto handed Naruto the card. He scanned it quickly. All it said was his mission reports, his team mates, his skills…and that he was a Jinchuuriki, who his parent's where, who his grand parents were, who… '_Hold on one damn second._' He returned to his grand parents and widened his eyes slightly. Next to a picture of Tsunade was a picture of a pale skinned man with golden eyes. Under the picture was the words '_Orochimaru of the Sannin, current leader of the Hidden Sound village, holder of the Snake contract and wielder of the Kusanagi blade._' he handed Kabuto his card back with a shaky hand.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kabuto.

"I just didn't know who my grand father was, but you did." Kabuto looked at the card in shock then back at Naruto. He took the card and tore it in half then burned it.

"He sends his regards Naruto." he got up and left, leaving all of them in confusion.

"Hey, I never got to see what made Naruto so special!" hollered Kiba. Naruto held him against the wall, a white blue creeping through his eyes.

"What makes me special is that my full name is Naruto Miso Uzimaki-Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzimaki the Bloody Blade of Konoha. I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a level three blade master. I have mastered the Flying Thunder God and Rasengan and I'm working on my own jutsu and I have the Raijin Ken and a sword four times strong. I can summon snakes and hawks, and I'm the team mate of Deidara, the Jinchuuriki of the Kaku no Shichibi and last user of the Kekkai Genkai of the third Tsuchikage, and Haku, the Jinchuuriki of the Hyoryu no Shichibi and last user of the Hyouton Creation Kekkai Genkai." he threw Kiba onto the floor and pulled his fist back, but a hand laid itself softly on his shoulder.

"Naruto, please calm down. He's not worth it." his blood shot gaze landed on Haku and he calmed down. She gave him a hug to help calm him and he uncertainly returned it. He didn't notice a tear falling from Hinata's eye. They had to move as a third of the contestants left to the room for fear of going against Naruto. Naruto spied Kabuto talking to a female grass ninja, which made Rochi tell him something shockingly happy, that tried to approach him but a blast of smoke covered the room as Ibiki Morino, the man who had taught him interrogation, and several Chuunin appeared in the room.

"Alright you maggots listen up." he looked round in confusion and started to count people up. Then he sighed and turned to Naruto. "What did you say?"

"I told them my full name, my parentage, who my first tenant is, my blade master level, what the most powerful techniques I know are, what weapons I have, what I summon and my team mate's skills."

"Well you sure as hell made my job easier. And I don't have to put up with Anko's shit in a little while either." Naruto perked up at Anko's name but he noticed the Grass-nin got a smile like the one Anko got when she told him about her teacher Orochimaru, like a person filled to the brim with happiness. It made him rather suspicious.

"Ibiki, we need to start now." whispered one of the Chuunin.

"Right, all of you take a slip of paper and go to that seat." he produced a hat filled with paper strips and allowed them to choose. Naruto ended up in the third row next to the Grass-nin. He stole a blank piece of paper from the front of the room without Ibiki noticing on his way to his set. He spun a pencil in his hand and quickly wrote on the blank sheet '_You take the snake in the grass reference to far, you know that?_' and pushed it over to her. She looked at him in confusion until Rochi crawled down his arm so the girl could see him. She scribbled something and passed it back.

'_You saw through it did you? I didn't think any one would have._' he turned to her as a pale white skinned snake slithered from her sleeve. He wrote his reply quickly.

'_My snake told me who you are. Apparently they can sense those who have signed the contract. Why are you here Grand Father?_'

'_I came to complete a job. Have you awakened the First and Second?_'

'_Yes, when I was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll by a Chuunin academy instructor who told me about the Kyuubi. He was placed in the jail after that._'

'_Was his name Mizuki?_' Naruto didn't waste the paper and just nodded. '_He is a subject of mine. I didn't think he would attack you though._'

'_YOU MEAN YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE MY GRAND FATHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WAS BEATEN GROWING UP!?_' they abandoned the exchange as the test began. Naruto took one look at the questions and realized these questions couldn't be answered by an average Genin. He placed his hands under the desk and made a small set of hand signs. He brought them back up and covered his left eye. A small eye of ice, so clear it couldn't be seen, appeared on top of the head of the Genin in front of him. '_Ice Style: Eye of the Ice Beast!_' He copied the answers, turned the paper over and started to polish his swords. The paper was soon returned to him.

'_I am sorry I was never there for you but even I didn't know about it. Kabuto stole those cards from the Kage tower and didn't know that that particular information was on there._' Naruto began to return it until he felt some one try to enter his consciousness, so he contacted Kyuubi.

'_Get rid of them._'

'**Yeah, yeah, yeah. ROAR!**' behind him, Ino screamed and fell backwards. He smiled as one of the prompters around the room marked her sheet.

'_It's okay grand father. I can understand that. I really do wish you had been there for me growing up. It would have made being a Jinchuuriki a hell of a lot easier._'

'_Naruto, you aren't old enough to be cursing._'

'_Old enough to kill, old enough to curse._'

'_I'm guessing you spent a lot of time with Anko?_' Naruto's reply was a hushed laugh that only Orochimaru could catch. Before the conversation could go any further, Ibiki spoke up.

"Alright you twerps and twerpets, time for the tenth question. But first, I need to explain things to you. You can choose if you want to take the question. If you choose not to, you will be kicked out of this exam."

"Then why wouldn't we take it?" some one yelled out.

"I'm not done yet. If you choose to take the question and you get it wrong, you will never be allowed to take the Chuunin Exams again!" almost instantaneously, hands started to fly up. Team after team was eliminated until only about twenty two teams were left. '_Doesn't look like these ones will quit._' "Alright you maggots, you all…" he prepared to yell 'pass!' but never got the chance.

"Wait one god damn second scar top."

"I SAID NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"You really expect us to believe some Jounin from the Hidden Leaf has control over all the Kages and village leaders? Or is this just another of your mind games?" Ibiki smiled.

"You got it kid. You want to explain or should I?"

"I think I got it." he stood up from his chair and increased his voice so all could hear. "The purpose of the final question was to test us. As Chuunin, we would have to make decisions that will end badly two out of three times. We had to be able to take risks or we wouldn't be equipped to be Chuunin. Am I right scratched dome?"

"Would you quit with the nick names!? But yes, you are right. You must be willing to put yourself on the line for the mission. This is what I have received for my own loyalty." he untied his bandana style head band to show burn marks, scars, and small holes. Even Naruto, who had never seen these, fought the urge to heave. "Now, the second prompters should be here in three…two...one…bang." he took a step back as a black ball flew through the window. Two arms flew out and tossed kunai into two corners, sticking the cloth to the ceiling. Then they did the same with the bottom. A person tumbled out and Anko smiled at the ground as she landed.

"I am Mitarashi Anko, second proctor of the Chuunin Exams!" Naruto smacked his face at his senseis antics. He shook his head as the banner fell on her, the small wooden hands that had dislodged the kunai returning to the ceiling. A ninja near the back of the room with a picture of a mountain on his head band raised an eyebrow.

'_Looks like Hoshimaru wasn't the last with his ability. I will have to watch for this one._' he felt a second presence and knew his apprentice was about to speak to him.

'_Master, is he the one Itachi is assigned to capture for the Akatsuki?_'

'_I think so, but I haven't seen any abilities with fire so we can not be certain._'

'_Shall we ascertain him?_'

'_No, just warn your teammate to be on her guard. The way that Grass-nin is acting something is going on._'

'_As you say Master._'

"Naruto, you bastard!" yelled Anko as the cloth was hurled at him. He snapped and it exploded into flames and sparks.

'_Is that good enough for proof Master?_'

'_Yes, I believe you are right my student._'

"Anko, you came to early again."

"No, you just set your watch wrong!" she argued. Naruto sighed at his sensei's antics and dodged a kunai. "Meet me at Training Ground Forty-Four, as the more experienced ninja call it…" she, Naruto and Ibiki all finished the line at the same time. "The Forest of Death!"

--

A/N: So Naruto's grand father is finally revealed to him. And who is this Genin with the Mountain head band? What plan could he possibly have in Konohagakure? And will Ino tell others about the Kyuubi? Find out in the next chapter of…

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising


	8. Dog Bite, First Kiss, and Pein of the Pa

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Eight: Dog's Bite, First Kiss, and the Pein of Paper Snakes**

"The Forest of Death!" they said in unison. Half of the people in the room gulped. "Sixty-six people? You've lost your touch Ibiki."

"Or maybe this group is just very talented."

"Well, Naruto is in this one." they chuckled at the joke. They grew serious in an instant and returned attention to the Genin. "Naruto, lead the group to training ground forty-four. I'll be there waiting." Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed by Ibiki and the chuunin proctors. Naruto faced the other people in the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Alright, follow me and we should be there soon."

"Screw you ass wipe!" yelled a Rain ninja. Aio, Haku, Deidara, Sasuke and Sai all held their weapons at a vital a second later. Except it wasn't the Rain-nin's vitals, but Naruto's. He had his sanjiegun out, the Raijin blazing on one end and his own sword on the other. A tri-pronged kunai was jammed in the desk in front of the kid as Naruto tried to push away. A Rasengan swirled in his hand, a mix of Wood and Ice elements itching to be rammed through the kid's head.

"Naruto, if you kill him, we get in trouble. Just do it in the forest. You know Anko's gonna allow killing." said Haku, a senbon held at his jugular vein. He grunted and the Rasengan disappeared. He shrank the sanjiegun and pulled the kunai back with a chakra string.

"Watch your step Rain ninja, or I'll use your blood to water the forest trees and feed your flesh to my snake." as a threatening gesture, Rochi fell onto the floor and launched at the kid, but Sasuke grabbed his tail and hung him upside down. Rochi looked him in the eyes for a moment, then he spoke.

"I wasn't gonna use poison."

BONK!

After using some healing chakra to make the bump on Rochi's head disappear, Naruto jumped out the window. The rest of the group followed him after the Mountain, Sand and Grass team left. They jumped over roof tops and through trees until they arrived at a large fenced in forest. "Alright little kiddies, sign these wavers so that when you die," said Anko, casting a look at the Rain ninja from the test room, while giving people wavers. "I mean _if_ you die, Konoha isn't responsible."

"She's a crowd pleaser isn't she?" said a smiling Naruto. He moved his hand to the nick on his cheek from where a kunai had cut him as Anko appeared behind him.

"It looked like I pleased you with the picture I gave you Naruto. If you want, I could give you a sample." she licked the blood from his cheek and started to move down his neck but a kunai suddenly hung in front of her face by a pink tongue. She stiffened, then took it from the female 'Grass-nin', some what unsure of herself.

"I believe this is yours." 'she' said.

"Yes, thank you." Anko placed the kunai in her pouch then whispered something in the ninja's ear. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, here's the deal." she yelled. "By the fence is a tent where you will turn in your wavers for either a Heaven scroll," she held up a white scroll with the kanji for Heaven on it "Or an Earth scroll." then she held up a brown scroll with the kanji for Earth on it. "If you open the scroll in the middle of the test though, you will be eliminated and ascertained. Your objective is to arrive at the tower in the center of the forest with both these scrolls." the group signed the wavers and lined up. Naruto got a Heaven scroll from the prompter and went back over to his team.

"I got an idea for this guys." he told his teammates. He made twenty clones and had them do the transformation jutsu. One clone just stayed looking like Naruto while two of them turned into Haku and Deidara and the other seventeen became mock scrolls. Each person took six scrolls but it was Naruto who got the real one. He put a Genjutsu on the scroll that even the Sharingan couldn't see through with the fundamental level and hid them on his person. They walked to the gate where they were assigned and waited.

"Chuunin attendants, open the gates. Oh and one more thing," Anko's voice blared from the speakers by the gate. "Just don't die!" the gates swung open and the group dashed in. They ran for about ten minutes then Naruto stopped them. He went through some complex hand signs and ended on snake. He blind folded himself as two eyes made of ice formed from the air, followed by ninety eight more. They flew through the forest, searching for something. Naruto took his blind fold off five minutes later and pointed north-east. They dashed off in that direction and after one-and-a-half-hour of running, they met up with Sasuke and his team.

"Naruto, thank god you're here, we're being attacked by the Mountain Genin." a huge spike of stone shot up and nearly impaled Sasuke. Naruto pulled him back just in time as the three mountain Genin came out. The obvious leader of the group was about Kakashi's height, had long black hair and wore a mask that made an orange swirl. Only one onyx eye was shown through. The other member was the same height and had spiky orange hair with a red tint, wore a red shirt and black cargo pants. The female member was smaller then the other two, had short blue hair with a white rose in it and wore a battle kimono.

"YOU!" Naruto grabbed his mouth. It had yelled out the word but not in his voice. He felt his Hanyou form suddenly activate and was pushed into his mind. The Shodaime took control as Naruto tried to gain control again.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"_That man in the mask, is our objective Naruto._" answered the Nidaime. "_My brother has a very large amount of pent up anger he needs to get rid of and Madara is the perfect way to do this._" Naruto watched as his body shifted. Rochi dashed away through the forest as fast as he could, off towards the only person who could help if this went bad.

"Madara, prepare to die!" yelled the Shodai. The one with the orange hair looked at the one in the mask.

"Master, is that the spirit of the Shodai?"

"It is his voice Pein, so I presume so." he said. The three people snapped in unison and their clothes warped and became black cloaks with red clouds. The female did a few hand signs and lines began to run up her face. Wings of what seemed to be paper attached to her back as well as claws on her hands. A large ax was attached to her left arm. Pein fazed slightly as five bodies formed around him, all with piercings around their noses, eyes, ears and under the mouth and all with Pein's Dojutsu. They prepared to strike but Madara held his hand up. "Wait one moment. I want to test him."

"I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago!" yelled the Shodaime as the transformation ended. His skin was hardened wood with vines running the length of his arms to his waist and wrapping around him. More vines fell from his back and a Venus fly-trap encased his head. The vines on his back launched into the ground as he roared in anger. "Hanyou Mode: Earth Style: Level Two!" The branches around them began to shift as the trunks vibrated and the color brown ran up the vines on his back.

"Pein, Konan, take care of the other ones. I don't want them leaving." he turned his eye on Deidara. "Especially him."

"I'm gonna kill you as fast as possible Madara and rest in peace! Double Summoning Jutsu: Manda and Hishourei!" two huge blasts of smoke brought Naruto up into the air. The giant purple and black snake and the giant hawk both roared at Madara. He merely laughed and summoned his own creature.

"Summoning: Karyu." he ran his fingers down a tree and removed it slowly. As his fingers finished pulling off the rough wood, sparks danced off them and ignited the wood. The whole thing was soon up in flames. A single piercing howl, one of ancient unexpressed rage, shattered all serenity. The tree crumbled to the ground as the flames took shape. A long angular face formed, long twin rows of teeth glittering in the now showing sun. A long muscular body led to a barbed tail. The legs traveled backwards then forward to the feet with claws. At the bend, long spikes shot out.

"MADARA UCHIHA, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OUT!" it yelled. Golden orange scales flashed in the light.

"Karyu, it has been far to long." said Hishourei. The dragon turned to him and sent a huge fireball out. A sphere of Earth and Metal dispersed it. Manda jumped at him and his tail lashed out. The boss of the Hawks sent blast after blast of elements at Karyu while he swiped with claws, battered with his tail and sent bolts of fire. Eventually the Hawk boss and the Snake boss lunged forward while Karyu exploded and took them all out. Naruto swung his arms out wide and jagged sword blades covered his arms. The vines shot him forward and he prepared to attack Madara. As he got within a few feet of the Uchiha, Madara struck out and slammed his foot into Naruto's stomach.

"Weakling, that is the only way to describe you Uzumaki." he drew a nodachi and swung it down. Naruto closed his eyes as he regained control.

'_So this is how it ends huh? I didn't think I would die so young. I never even achieved my dream._'

'_You worthless demon brat!_'

'_Go back to hell where you belong Kyuubi!_'

'_Ha, like a loser like you could become Hokage!_' that was it, that was the memory that triggered the force of energy that rocketed through the forest. Naruto's eyes snapped open as a thick lay of ice protected him. He could see his reflection in front of him. His right eye was completely green with a red ring with three snow flake shaped tomoe spinning on it. His left eye was white with a red triangle and three green leaves traveling around it. Every now and again the shapes in the eyes would switch as Madara hacked away.

'_Naruto, the Koorihaboushi has ascended a level. It's what gives you your abilities. You know have some new abilities.'_

'_As happy as I am to hear that Lord Nidaime, it isn't helping me any!_'

"**Naruto, drop all the seals.**" Naruto mentally smacked himself in the face and began to do many fast pace hand signs, a simple blur in the air. A golden light exploded around him as he flashed out of existence. Madara's chest fell in as a fist connected to it. Naruto appeared beneath him and slammed a fist into his chin. He flew into the air as Naruto made nine clones. The first clone jumped at him but a black fire destroyed it. The other suffered the same fate as Naruto continued a long line of hand signs. Madara landed in a crouch in front of Naruto and swung a leg sweep. As Naruto flew down Madara grabbed his throat, the ice that formed shattering in an instant.

"That was impressive, I'll give you that, but not quit good enough. Now prepare to be killed as I remove your Bijuu." his hand glowed a deep red as he inched it towards Naruto's stomach.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GRAND SON!" a foot connected with Madara and sent him spiraling away. Pein and Konan jumped into the fight as Madara spit out a glob of dark blood.

"Aw, the snake in the grass." Orochimaru pulled the fake face off of his own and sent a huge wall of snakes at Madara. His answer was the same attack with serpents instead. The other two Grass-nin jumped into the air and spun around each other. They shed their skin and became two giant serpents and slammed into three of Pein's bodies. They dispelled as a giant panda appeared. Konan flew at Haku, who ran at her while making hand signs and slammed a fist into her wings. They froze over slowly, but slowly enough that she could get rid of them and make new ones.

"You'll pay for that little girl."

"Really, well, then I'll just do this." she made one handed seals as fast as she could, one kind of set on the left, a different on the other. Konan pushed some stray hair away and made her own hand signs. Both hands, fingers pressed together, plunged parallel into the ground. A small shake came through the ground and started to shift the earth. Haku ran up a tree using her chakra right as two hands of paper grabbed at the air she once was. Haku continued her hand signs while flipping over the hands onto another tree. She ran up the tree and jumped further up on the other as the hands made another grab.

"I thought you were going to do something."

"I'm about to you ugly white rose wearing slut!" Konan got a tick on her forehead and made five more sets of hands chase after Haku. She dodged the last set and finished the hand seals as she reached the top of the tree. She spun between the two trees and flew down towards Konan in a spiral. "Ice Style: Transformation: Merging of Hyorinmaru!" Haku flipped and pulled up from the spiral as small drops of water formed wings on her back. Sharp claws ran down from her fingers and a tail swayed behind her. Two short swords formed in her hand as she looked down.

"You can't beat me in the air little whore!" yelled Konan before she crouched down and launched up. She and Haku clashed in the air as Madara and Orochimaru finished their attacks.

"Not bad, I thought that attack had died out of human's knowledge but I guess I was wrong." he and Madara dashed at each other. Both went into a round house in the air and met with their legs crossed. Orochimaru twisted and grabbed the leg, throwing Madara downwards. Madara in turn grabbed Orochimaru's leg as he came and switched the attack around. Orochimaru cocooned him and pulled up. Madara exploded outward with his arms and launched at Orochimaru, activating his Mangekyou as he spun around, forcing black chakra around him.

"Prepare for seventy two hours of pain and torture." he said as he prepared for his Tsukuyomi but a single roar stopped all fighting. Madara dropped to the ground and ground his fingers into his palms, making his knuckles white and blood seep from the fist. Naruto had lost control, a blood red cloak around him. Seven tails of the same energy sprouted from his tail bone. He opened his mouth and a long line of blood seeped from his body.

"**UCHIHA, YOU LEFT NARUTO AN ORPHAN! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU, I WOULDN'NT HAVE ATTACKED WHIRLPOOL OR KONOHA! PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!**" he ran on all fours straight at Madara. Five Peins, the original sitting back with Madara, stood in his way but he swatted them away. They slammed their heads into trees then had them punctured by his tails. He roared out in what they assumed was pain and the energy slid slightly away showing Naruto's skin stripped away and the underlying skin boiling! Madara pulled his mask off and fired two Amaterasu off. Naruto roared as loud as possible. The trees shook and the flames stopped for a moment, giving him time to wrap the tails around him in a cocoon. They hit him and lifted him into the air, following him. He spun around, the flames circling him in a ring. Madara took his chance and rushed at Sasuke, who was with Deidara watching the display in the air.

"Become powerful my descendant!" he yelled as he pulled out a glowing yellow scroll. He dodged clay birds and jammed the scroll into Sasuke. It sank through the clothing and into his abdomen. Sasuke grabbed his head as a second being entered his soul. Madara smirked and jumped away. Deidara caught Sasuke as he fell to his knees in pain.

"What did you do you freak!?" Madara chuckled as Deidara repeated his question.

"I made sure the Uchiha line would continue. At least, until I come to take the Houkou no Ururu back from him."

"Master, you put it inside him?"

"Haha, yes Pein, I turned by own descendant into a Jinchuuriki for the five tailed wolf!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" all attention, other then Orochimaru's and Naruto's, landed on a young blond girl. She wore a black body suit and had three whisker marks on her cheeks. A head band with

a Village Hidden in the Cloud symbol on it lay on her forehead.

"Jinchuuriki!" the one word yelled by Deidara made her growl. She hissed and suddenly exploded into purple chakra. Purple flames made a two tailed cat form around her as she screamed.

"It's a Jinchuuriki party Pein!" laughed Madara. "We can get four of the Bijuu here and now!" he laughed as the girl nearly hit him. Haku dashed past him with Konan following.

"Why hasn't Sarutobi gotten here yet!? It can't be that hard to notice!" whispered Orochimaru as the black fire started to spin faster. He may have not known about Naruto being his grand son for long but he still cared about him. "Come on you over grown fuzz ball, save him!"

BOOM

The flames disappear as the orb turned yellow and hit the ground. A medium sized blonde nine tailed fox landed in the crater and fell down, turning into Naruto. He staggered up and spit a large amount of blood and a few teeth onto the ground. "Grandfather, I need more power! I know you can give it to me so do it!" Orochimaru hesitated but complied. His neck shot out and he bit into Naruto's neck behind the shoulder. He did a few hand seals as his neck shot him towards Sasuke. He bit into him but laced it with a Demon Suppression seal. Madara growled and tackled him. They rolled back and forth, punching each other as Sarutobi and Jiraiya appeared with the Jounin senseis and Anko.

"SENSEI!" yelled Anko. Orochimaru punched Madara in the nose, listening satisfied to the crunch, then he ran away and left the forest as fast as possible. Konan swooped down and grabbed the two men and flew away. They rushed to Naruto's side but Deidara held his arms out as the got close, stopping them.

"We haven't finished the assignment. We got this under control." A normal Haku landed next to him and agreed. The two men reluctantly left as Deidara hefted Naruto onto his shoulder. The giant flaming cat was…playing with a yarn ball? They laughed slightly at the sight and left. As the continued, they ran into a Mist team.

"Aw, easy pickings boys." said the leader. "And we get a pretty girl too!" they laughed as Haku pulled out a senbon. Before either side could even start the battle, ice encased the three Genin and crushed them. Naruto's voice was barely audible but they caught the words of the jutsu.

"Ice Style: Ice Burial!" Deidara looked at him in shock.

"He's still unconscious. He must have done it to protect tou Haku." that made Haku blush. A brown scroll fell to the ground and they picked it up. "Aio, what scroll do you have."

"Earth."

"Okay then we'll meet you at the tower." they dashed off as fast as possible. The only time they stopped was when night fell. They lay Sasuke and Naruto down on the ground and tried to reduce the fever that had risen from their bodies. When morning came, they deconstructed camp and prepared to leave, but as they left, forty ninja with the Rain head band slowly, painstakingly, pulled themselves from the ground.

"Earth Style: Rain of the Bloody Rocks Jutsu!" shouted Deidara. Red boulders slammed into a bush, making the clones become disappear. A heaven scroll rolled out and Aio grabbed it, shooting from the bushes and dashing off, Sai flying by with Sasuke on an ink bird. Deidara made a clay bird and lay on it as they flew. He waved to Sai as the passed. "See you ink heart!" Sai ground his teeth at the name. Ever since he read that book Deidara called him that.

"Deidara, the towers up ahead." said Haku. Deidara nodded and picked up Naruto. As they reached the door, the bird pulled up and Haku and Deidara slid down. The bird flew up and exploded, spelling out 'We made it bitches!' in big black lettering. As they prepared to enter, Naruto stirred. Deidara put him on the ground to wake up the turned to the bushes, throwing a kunai into them.

"Why are we being targeted today!?" a Rock team shot at them. Deidara shot birds at them but they dashed out in rock armor. Haku tried to freeze them but they broke the ice. One grabbed Haku as the approached, one grabbed Deidara and the leader pulled out a nodachi.

"DIE TRAITOR!"

"Go to hell Jonji!" the leader smirked and turned to Haku.

"Hey baby, wanna have a little fun in a second?" she spit at him but he just laughed. "Like you have much of a choice!" he cut Deidara up on the arms and legs and finished by jamming his sword into Deidara's left arm at the elbow. Then he turned to Haku. He grabbed her shirt and started to pull. She screamed as the other one pulled her hair. The Leader, Jonji, slapped her and she fell on her knees. Jonji laughed as the crony pulled on her hair. She drew a kunai as they laughed.

"Nice try little girl." Haku growled as an icy blue chakra surrounded her.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" she spun, using a kunai to slash her hair as she turned. She started to attack the Rock ninja with a rapid attack of fists and kicks. They dropped their armor and moved around the attacks, moving back into the forest. She sent a punch once more when they had past the tree line and hit a tree. It groaned as her fist broke and blood flew. The flash healed but the bones had been pushed completely out to create room for a new one.

"Looks like the tables have turned." she gulped and ran back away. They all laughed and chased after her. She stood in front of the tower when they appeared. Rubble gathered around them, forming a crude armor. They smirked and ran towards her. Jonji threw a punch and she flew through the air. The one that had held her down appeared behind her and landed on her back. He jumped into the air, pushing down. The remaining member slid underneath her and twisted, landing on his back with his feet up in the air. He kicked her into the air then jumped up, passing her. They grabbed arms in the air above her, a three man circle, and slammed their feet together into a drill point shape.

"EARTH STYLE: FALLING EARTH DRILL!" they spun, gathering wind and flew down towards her. As the drill reached a few inches, a blur of purple dashed by and grabbed Haku. The three Genin broke apart. One was caught by a kid in purple clothing about Kabuto's age who could move his body like a snake. The other member had been caught by a kid in the same garbs with a cloth over his face. He was sucking the kid's chakra away.

"Haku, are you okay?"

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to save you from them." he dropped her carefully on the ground and turned to Jonji. He drew a chakra scalpel out of thin air with a small wrist flick and prepared to attack. Jonji scowled and snapped. A rock clone of him burst from his back and he shook his body as the rocks fell apart.

"No more holding back." he flew at the veteran Genin who flipped over him and stabbed his shoulder with the scalpel. Jonji slid and turned, swinging the now limp arm into Kabuto's face. The Genin ducked and swung his leg but Jonji jumped and flipped, slamming a leg into Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto twisted, spinning like a top on the ground, making Jonji get thrown way while getting kicked. Kabuto lay on the ground, leaning on his arm like a pillow with a smile on his face.

"Keep trying newbie." Jonji growled and started making hand signs. Kabuto sat up and started making his own. "Underground Reflecting Fish Jutsu!" the earth flew around him as he sank into the ground. Jonji continued his hand signs then slammed his left hand on the ground. A large elephant trumpeted as he appeared, his tusks shining. Jonji jumped up onto it and waited for the attack.

"Trying to hide won't help you!"

"Who said I was hiding?" Jonji looked at the ground were Kabuto was dissolving his scalpel. He blew on the elephant's skin and it fell over. Kabuto smirked and walked over to Haku. "That was rather easy."

"Kabuto, look out!" too late. A nodachi slammed into Kabuto's chest, showing where it barely missed his lungs and heart. He gave a shuttered breath before following on the ground, the nodachi being pulled out by Jonji. The teen growled and slapped Haku. Three more times he hit Haku until her lips and face bled.

"I'll teach you!" he placed the sword at her throat then turned his head to the other two veterans. "Let my team mates go I'll kill her!" he drew a small amount of blood to make him more threatening. The two teens jumped away to Kabuto's side where less and less blood was falling.

"Neji, do something!" hissed Tenten in the trees. Neji sighed and prepared to jump but he felt a huge power strike. He screamed as he deactivated his Byakugan, the chakra too blinding to look at.

"Haku, did he hurt you?'" it was a simple question with a simple answer. The voice was soft yet held a deep hatred and rage in it. Jonji gulped as he felt the chakra spike upwards. "Answer me Haku! Did…he…hurt you!?" Jonji felt his heart beat increase as he gazed at their target.

"Are you…N-Naruto U-U-Uzimaki-Namikaze?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, why do you want to know? Knowing the name of your executioner isn't going to help any." Naruto let the huge spiraling column of blue energy surround him. The mark on his neck, a leaf with a triple set of snow flakes around it, spread more of the ice like marks over his body.

"Naruto let me do it! I haven't gotten to fight yet!" a second energy, more malicious though, combined with Naruto's. Out stepped Sasuke from the woods, a black spiral of his own deep purple energy swirling around him and flame like marks on his arm and face.

"No, I'm going to feed him to my snakes! Rochi!" the black snake flew from the trees, landing at Naruto's feet. He roared in pain and grievance as he felt the energy spill into him. Soon a large tiger sized snake with two small feet, making it look like a larger version of a Komodo dragon, was next to Naruto, roaring the rage Naruto would not expose. Jonji gulped, knowing he would die. This guy was at least Special Jounin level if not Jounin and he had pissed him off.

"I get him!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto swung his leg around and slammed it into Sasuke's gut. The Uchiha jumped and threw a punch. Naruto caught it and they met eyes. Koorihaboushi verses Sharingan. Both spun in a wild dance, fire and ice. Sasuke broke apart and started to pant. Naruto covered his eyes and focused his chakra. He moved his hand and let to bullets of ice fly into Sasuke. He hit a tree and groaned, losing his markings.

"Now for you." he pulled the Raijin off the sanjiegun and walked up to Jonji. In one swift move, the Raijin was thrown through his head and into a tree. Naruto held out his hand, making it shake up and down. It flew to him, spinning like a saw so fast Jonji's body was cut in half. Naruto laughed evilly and held both hands out toward the other two. "Ice Coffin!" they floated into the air in two ice cocoons. He laughed crazily and closed his hands, destroying them. He turned to Kabuto's team mates and prepared to do the same but two slender arms wrapped around him. The energy disappeared and the marks disappeared.

"Please Naruto, stop this already. I'll be fine." Naruto broke the grasp and turned to her. She was about half an inch taller then him but that didn't stop him. He leaned in and kissed her, passion and lust pouring out. She immediately did the same. He pulled out to catch his breath and smiled.

"Only for you my ice queen." Kabuto cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Naruto, Lord Orochimaru says you are always welcome in the Hidden Sound village."

"Thank you for the invitation Kabuto. I'll come say hello some time." he said, right before he passed out from chakra exhaustion.


	9. The Prelims, Part One

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Nine: The Prelims, Part One**

Naruto awoke in the tower on an unfamiliar bed. He groaned as pain shot through him. Deidara and Haku slept on the beds on either side of him. He silently went to the bathroom and took a shower. As he dried off, he made sure his team mates were still asleep. He put on a pair of black cargo pants with multiple pockets, a red shirt with a black flame outline and his navy blue trench coat. He let Rochi crawl up his arm and strapped on his sanjiegun. His swords were placed inside the coat and a set or gray fingerless gloves were slipped on his hands, the seals for Wind attacks placed into it. "I wonder if Kyuubi has any more seals to teach me."

"**Maybe if you win your match kit.**" he marched down the hall to the other rooms to see who else was here.

"Any body here?" he chuckled lightly and yelled out "Marko!"

"Polo!" Gaara walked down the hall, a blank expression on his face. "Tell that old man I said thank you for fixing my seal. Your Kage and the old pervert have stopped Shukaku from influencing me."

"It was my pleasure to get you help. We need you in the battle to come so having you in stable mind is important." he grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Besides, our kind is few and needs to stick together." he pulled up his shirt to show Kyuubi's seal. What he didn't expect though was that was that the kanji for tree, root, ice and glacier were above, below, on the left and right side of the circle.

"You are right. We must stay on each other's side, or we will endanger ourselves. There are only six of us so-"

"Seven, there are seven now." he launched into an explanation of how Madara attacked Sasuke, they fought back, skipped how Orochimaru saved them, how the Cloud Jinchuuriki attacked Madara, how Madara had implanted the Houkou, how the seals were placed, what happened with the Rock ninja and how he nearly went insane.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you certainly are a strange one. I must go now, my siblings await." the sullen red head turned away from the blond and up a flight up stairs. Naruto continued on his way, searching for other teams. He reached the East side of the tower and found Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame.

"H-h-hello Naruto." stuttered out Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, can you hook me up with that hot chick on your team? The blond one." said Kiba, a perverted smile on his face.

"I didn't know you were gay Kiba." said Shino, keeping his straight face. Or, at least they thought it was a straight face. They couldn't see behind his collar and glasses but Naruto thought he heard a slight chuckle.

"I'm not gay! What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Kiba, that's a guy, named Deidara." he said with a laugh. Kiba spluttered for a minute before getting a mischievous grin on his face.

"What about that brunette girl?" he leaned in close to Naruto's ear. "Her boobs are kinda small but the ones with tiny tits are allows animals in the bed." Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kiba nudged him. "Heh, ya know what I mean?" Naruto looked at him for a moment.

"Kiba, cover your balls before I chop them off." the three Genin in front of him looked both shocked and appalled at the statement. "That girl you're talking about is my girlfriend and I'll be damned if I let you get away with insulting her and using her as the subject of dirty jokes."

"G-g-girl friend?" he nodded to the Hyuuga girl in front of him.

"Since yesterday."

"Damn, some guys get all the luck." complained Kiba. Naruto laughed and rubbed his head embarrassedly.

"I guess so. I mean…Hinata is something wrong?" she shook her head, making tears fly. She ran down the hall, sobbing in sorrow. "What'd I say? What'd I do?" Shino sighed and shook his head.

"You still don't know after all this time?" Naruto looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to explain. "She's liked you since the academy. You just never noticed it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head again ('_Am I getting a bold spot?_'). "Actually I did know about it. I may not look like it but I'm actually really smart." Kiba snorted and Naruto kicked him in the balls. "Shino, give me any question you want and I'll answer."

"What was the name of the Nidaime Hokage?"

"Tobirama Senju, grand uncle of Tsunade the Sannin, brother of Hoshimaru Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, sensei to Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, famous for his Water and Ice jutsu and my great-great-grand uncle. Next question please."

"Same information on the Yondaime Hokage."

"Minato Namikaze, son of Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru no known surname, husband of Kushina Uzumaki, sensei to Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin no known surname, famous for his Rasengan, Flying Thunder God Technique and his seals. He is known as the strongest Hokage for defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Only living relatives are his parents and his son, me."

"You really expect us to believe you're related to all those people?" laughed Kiba. "I doubt it some how."

"Well you always were kinda stupid."

"I can't believe the academy dobe, and a blondie no less, just called me dumb when he failed the test to graduate three times."

"Hey, my first mission was a B-rank. I took out a traitor before I was even a ninja and you started with D-ranks. Who's better at being a ninja here?"

"He can't even do a Clone Jutsu?"

"I have to much chakra for that technique!" he yelled. "Besides, I learned a jutsu form the Forbidden Scroll of the Hokage in three hours whiel evading almost all ninja Chuunin or higher in the village."

"oh yeah, well…at least I'm not a Blonde Dobe!"

"You wanna fight dog breath!?"

"Bring it on Blonde Dobe!" they dashed to the arena where the other contestants were gathered.

"Naruto, just in time for you to be in the prelims and miss the speech. Take a look at who your possible opponent could be." Naruto scanned his eyes over the group. He saw Sasuke, the cat girl, Sai, Deidara, Haku, a set of Rock ninja, a Sound ninja group, Kabuto's team mates, Shikamaru's team and Kiba's team as well as a Hyuuga boy, Lee and a girl in a Chinese outfit with her hair in two buns and Gaara and his siblings.

"Sensei, some one has to fight twice. I'll do it." declared Naruto to Hayate on the field. "Me and Kiba got a score to settle."

"Okay, but no swords or Wind jutsu." Naruto nodded and jumped from the railing onto the floor. Kiba followed him as Hayate cleared his throat. "This event is being televised to all nations across the continent so be careful what you use. BEGIN!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" forty nine clones popped into appearance and all fifty Narutos tossed two tri-kunais around Kiba.

"You missed dobe!"

"Did I really Kiba? You obviously have never seen a Flying Thunder God Kunai before." Naruto smirked and worked some hand signs. "Tree Style: Arms of the Soul Tree!" four arms shot from underneath Kiba's feet and held his arms and legs. The clones made a bird sign and disappeared in a yellow flash. Kiba screamed as wounds appeared on his skin. Naruto smirked then turned and slammed a clawed hand into a second, more beast like Kiba. "Glacier Cocoon!" the Kiba fell to the ground in a block of ice.

"Akamaru!" he yelled. The Kiba in the ice disappeared to be replaced by a small dog. Naruto chuckled and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the tree branches sunk away and the ice melted into water.

"I'm no monster. I would never hurt an innocent little animal." he walked over to the wall and leaned against it, waiting for Kiba. The aggravated Inuzuka tossed a pill to Akamaru, who turned red. Kiba then got on all fours and growled.

"That's it! Akamaru!" Akamaru barked and jumped onto Kiba's back. "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" in a blast of smoke, the small puppy turned into his master again. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" Kiba lowered his head to the floor and covered it with his hands. When he came up he looked like a rabid dog.

"Akamaru, keep your mutt on a leash!" yelled Naruto. "Or I'll do it for you." he chuckled again as Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air and twisted.

"Inuzuka Taijutsu Style: Fang Over Fang!" two swirling vortexes of wind, weaving in and out of each other, came towards Naruto. As they grew closer he took a huge breath, did a few hand signs and spit a long line of mud at them. They went up over his head and tried to come down again. Tried being the operative word here. Naruto inspected his finger nails till they were about four feet apart and spin kicked out of the way at the last second, scoring a hit on one of the clones.

"Not bad Akamaru but you should train your pet better. He's just a burden to you and the village!" Kiba howled in anger and ran straight at Naruto on all fours.

"I'll show you whose the pet here!"

"Bring it on your wet haired, slobbery, flea infested, mange ridden mutt." Kiba sped up and circled Naruto. Said blonde yawned and slammed a Rasengan into the ground. The arena crackled and scattered. Kiba was thrown into the far wall.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" yelled Hayate.

"NO! I can still fight!" yelled Kiba, crawling out of the hole. He ran at Naruto again, blood pouring from his left arm. Hayate moved to stop the fight but Naruto beat him to it. He disappeared in a golden flash and appeared in front of Kiba with his fist an inch from his face. A small plate of wind hit him and sent him flying. Naruto bent his arm so his hand was in front of his face and he had a straight arm and placed his other arm on his wrist. He pulled it down to his elbow then pointed the arm at Kiba and balled the hand into a fist.

"Wind Shotgun." a large compressed bullet of air shot at Kiba's head. Kiba covered his head as the wind impacted against its target and exploded. Kiba shakily turned his head and looked at the _HUGE_ crater next to his head. Naruto grabbed his shoulder as his arm went into minor seizure but quickly stopped as a red aura ran down it and back up.

"Watch your step Kiba, or next time I won't sneeze when I try and kill you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Anko were rolling on the floor as Sarutobi slammed his head on the bar. "The brat sneezed and missed!" laughed Anko as Kiba was taken away.

"That kid's so unpredictable! I remember one time though, his father sneezed as he activated the flash and instead of him, his snot hit the Tsuchikage in the face!" even the contestants were laughing at that one. Jiraiya wiped his eyes of tears as the name selecting electric board began to shuffle.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I told him his over confidence would be his undoing but he never listened to me." said Kiba's sister, Hana, in the Inuzuka residents.

"He did well for some one going against that kid." said his mother, Tsume, as she sipped some tea.

"Inuzuka like Kiba are a disgrace if you ask me. You need to teach him some humility." Tsume waved her hand back and forth and poured the rest of her tea into her dog's mouth.

"Thank you Tsume."

"Any time partner."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Tsuchikage ground his fingers into the diamond desk as the entire _continent_ laughed at the fact he had gotten a face full of snot in the war courtesy of the Yellow Flash. The desk snapped as he realized Akira had failed her mission. "ANBU, send three fourths of all available Hunter-nin after Akira!" the ANBU in the corner disappeared and he sighed. "Akira, I am sorry, but I have no choice. You have failed and failure is not an option in _my_ village."

XXXXXXXXXX

Madara laughed as he watched the replay of Naruto sneezing right before he fired. Then it got hard to breathe as they zoomed in on the crater to show snot flung every where. "That kid is funny!" he said while wiping his eye.

"Master, what did I miss?" asked Pein as he came back with the popcorn. His mouth fell open when he saw all of the Akatsuki members laughing their asses off. Madara hit the rewind button and showed the snot. The popcorn dropped as Pein covered his mouth. He suddenly burst out laughing, a high, squeaky, school girl giggle. All laughing stopped for a moment as all eye focused on Pein. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed, sending green mucus into the popcorn. They burst out laughing again as Pein ran to his room to cry.

XXXXXXXXXX

The names spun at a fast rate. Hayate announced each name as they appeared. "Ino Yamanaka will fight…" the second name slot turned around and around and began to slow down after Ino's name appeared. "Temari Sabaku."

"Well this should be quick. Temari 'ill have this girl beat in a second." said Kankuro as his sister slightly opened her fan in front of Ino.

"BEGIN!" shouted Hayate before disappearing. Temari swung her fan at Ino and sent her flying into a wall with a blast of wind. She fell on the floor a moment later, completely unconscious.

"Boring." Temari climbed the railing and agreed with her red headed brother's statement. The names rolled again and Hayate once again announced them.

"Third Match, Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi. Begin!" the female Sound ninja began by firing off senbon needles at the lazy boy, who side stepped them. She smirked and pulled. Bells on the end of the needles shook, sending sound waves out to Shikamaru's ear drums. He groaned as his vision grew fuzzy and several copies of Kin appeared around her.

"Give up, you can't escape." Shikamaru smiled as he crouched down and made his hands into a ram seal. Kin started to do the same. "What in the world?"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu: Successful." a black line expanded from underneath the thread connecting to the bells until a long shadow connected Shikamaru to Kin. He walked forward and she was forced to do the same. He turned her away and up the stairs, meaning a forfeit.

"Kin Tsuchi has left the arena so the winner is Shikamaru Nara." Choji congratulated Shikamaru up in the balcony as once more the names rolled.

"Fourth Match: Neji Hyuuga VS Naruto Uzumaki."

**READ THE A/N IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! **

A/N: I've decided to make shorter chapters than I usually do so I can have a longer story. Most other stories are in chapter twenty at this point so I'm going to space out the prelims, the training after it, the finals and the invasions. I'm also going to explain the relationship between Kakashi and Gabrella next chapter and how she survived since I kinda forgot last chapter. And I need profiles and skills on the Rock-nin team's second and third member. I already have one on the first. Same for the Cloud ninja team, other then the Jinchuuriki.


	10. The Prelims, Part Two

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Ten: The Prelims, Part Two**

"Fourth Match: Neji Hyuuga VS Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sighed as the Hyuuga boy next to Lee calmly walked down the stairs.

"Sensei, can I use my swords this time?"

"Yes, unless it's for a killing blow." Naruto chuckled evilly and drew the two weapons. The diamond one lit up in Fire and the jade in Lightning. He had placed seals on them as soon as Kyuubi had taught those specific ones to him. His two worst elements were at his disposal. Neji simply crossed his arms and stared.

"Give up. Fate has determined I will be the winner of this match." Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared.

"Two and a half minutes." he said and threw a wad of cash to Anko. Jiraiya, Anko, Hayate, Hiruzen and the jounin senseis all started placing bets. "That's how long it'll take for me to beat you."

"A weakling like you can not defeat fate." Naruto snorted and spun the swords in his hand.

"Fate is for weaklings. At one time I was convinced it was my fate to be hated by the villagers but then I met an old man and his daughter at a ramen bar. They gave me food and drink and gave me shelter for the night. Then I met Iruka-sensei and he was kind to me. They gave me strength to become strong. Then I met my three senseis who became like my family then my current sensei and my two team mates. Fate had nothing to do with me, because nothing controls your fate, you make your own."

"You truly are a fool."

"One minute and you'll be unable to use your Byakugan, two minutes and you'll be unable to use chakra, two and a half minutes and you'll be unconscious."

"BEGIN!" Neji ran at Naruto and struck out with a palm strike. Naruto went under it and stabbed Neji's leg with the Lightning sword. He screamed as electricity entered his body. Naruto jumped back and tisked three times before put his swords up.

"Sword will make this to easy." he jumped from foot to foot, waiting for Neji. The Hyuuga growled and ran forward. Naruto dodged fists, finger jabs and palm thrusts. Neji swung a leg out with so much chakra you could see a blue aura and it connected with Naruto's left arm. The arm grew limp as Neji smirked. Naruto made a sign with his other hand and let elemental chakra flow into it. Naruto swung the arm right into Neji's stomach. Five ribs cracked as the Earth imbued fist sent him flying. "Forty seconds up." Neji panted as he stood up. He was running low on chakra and he knew it. He ran forward once more and fell to the floor as his leg stopped responding.

"Fifty five seconds." Neji growled and flipped Naruto off. He sighed and de-activated his Byakugan to conserve chakra. "One minute on the dot." Neji stood up with a huge effort of will and roared in anger. He ignored the pain in his leg as he ran forward. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I am fated to win this match!" he started a barrage of hits once more as fast as he could. A few times he clipped Naruto but the blonde seemed no to care. Neji made a fatal mistake and extended a fist to far out and received an upper cut to the chin. He spun in the air for a moment before being kicked backwards. He used his hands and his heels to slow down as blood poured from his leg. Even Naruto was panting heavily now.

"One minute…and forty eight seconds." he managed to get out, making Neji angry again. "Ice Style: Freezing Fog!" he took a huge breath and expelled a gray fog that headed straight for Neji. Said Hyuuga pulled his injured leg up, held his arms away from him and spun on one foot. A swirling dome of chakra spun around him as the fog hit. The dome began to freeze as the fog pressed on. Neji was forced to stop with no chakra left in his body.

"No more…chakra left…to use."

"It's been two minutes on the dot Neji and you can't use chakra." gloated Naruto. Neji, from behind the riveted ice half dome shaped like the dome he had just stopped, glared at Naruto who began making hand seals. He tapped the ground gently with his right index finger and let a finger print of blood be pressed into it. From that small bloody marking, a single pill popped up. Naruto picked it up and swallowed it whole. Neji stared curiously at the blonde boy in front of him.

"What is he doing, I've already lost." whispered Neji. Naruto simple burped as loud as he could and smacked his lips together.

"Man that was good." he licked his lips satisfied and yawned. "Now where was I?" he turned to Neji and hit his head with his palm. "Duh, I was gonna beat him." people started to sweat drop as the blonde headed for Neji.

"Ten seconds Naruto." called Anko. Naruto nodded and sped up. Neji backed away as best he could but Naruto smashed straight through the dome and grabbed his collar, using it to pick him up.

"Bye, bye Neji Hyuuga." Naruto swung Neji around and tossed him towards the opposite wall. His head collided with the wall and knocked him out right as the clock hit thirty seconds. He walked up the stairs and sat down next to Sasuke and Choji.

"What was that pill you ate?" the question didn't seem to surprise Naruto so he answered the Uchiha.

"A new medication pill I'm working on. It contains an entire meal to restore energy. The one I ate was a beef, rice with soy sauce, onigiri and tomatoes. I also put in dango and sake." he laughed as Choji, Sasuke and Anko started to drool. Choji from the beef and rise, Sasuke from his addiction to onigiri and tomatoes and Anko because of the dangos and sake. Jiraiya came over to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you just made me a crap load of money, ya know that?"

"Where is my money?" Jiraiya laughed and gave him a silver metal suitcase filled with money.

"Don't spend it all in one place."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Shizune were happier then they had ever been. A few months ago, Sarutobi had sent them a scroll containing Naruto's file and a letter telling her about their being related. Feeling she owed him something, she put her faith on him and bet all the money she had in the Senju clan estate that Naruto would win through with his prediction right on the dot. "I can't believe we just won enough money to pay off all your debts and still have enough left over to double the size of the clan's treasury!" Shizune said excitedly.

"Well he is my grand son, in case you don't remember." Shizune smiled and laughed. They both made multiple Shadow Clones to take the money to the people they owed the money to while they headed to Konoha.

"Why are we going there again? I thought you were never going back."

"I'm going for one reason. If my grandson is any thing like me, I can bribe him to leave the village and come with us."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How did a branch member learn the Rotation!?" demanded a Hyuuga elder.

"If he can use that who is to say he can't use the Sixty Four Palms as well!?" a third yelled Hiashi Hyuuga simply sipped his tea calmly.

"If a Branch member is this good, maybe we should ask him to train the Lady Heiress Hinata." suggested the newest council member.

"Are you a complete idiot!?" yelled one of the others. "That has to be absolutely-"

"The best idea an elder has had in a long time. Possibly the only good idea." the sudden interruption and revelation by Hiashi stunned the older members of the council. "A new time is coming. The Sandaime is arranging for Hinata to be apprenticed to Tsunade when she comes back to the village. I have also noticed a certain person with a very powerful bloodline that would make a fine addition to our own becoming interested in Hinata."

"Real, and who might that be?" asked the elder who had spoken first.

"The Uchiha boy, Sasuke." he simply sipped his tea as the room exploded into yelling again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Madara opened a scroll in a hidden underground library he had discovered under the currently fleeing Hanzo's house (who had some how managed to survive Tsukuyomi and summon a Salamander to escape) and widened his eye. "Well, well, well, I guess the Kyuubi isn't needed after all."

"Master, what have you discovered?" Pein came out of the door leading to the vault high above the library.

"I have found something very useful. It seems that if we can get at least two Bijuu who are not inside Jinchuuriki, who absorb the demon's strength over time, we can summon Zyuubi, the ten tailed sphinx, from the Void."

"But Master, the only Bijuu without a host at this moment is the Sanbi."

"Did you know Pein, before Zyuubi became a Bijuu there were originally ten?" Madara spun in the chair to look at Pein. "There were two eight tailed Jinchuuriki. The Ushi-oni, currently being held by a host named Killer Bee, and the Eight Tailed Snake, Yamato no Orochi. And if I am correct, the location of Yamato no Orochi is here some where." he swung his arms wide. Pein sweat dropped.

"I'll get my extra bodies and the others and we'll begin." he said. He gave the thousands of shelves containing exactly one million, seventy four thousand, eight hundred and sixty seven scrolls a hateful glance. "What if the information isn't here?"

"Then we go with the alternative."

"Alternative?"

"We go into the Void and try to capture the creature and get out without being trapped our selves by the spell the other Bijuu trapped it with." he turned back around in his chair. "What happened with the match?"

"The nine tail's container has won against the Hyuuga clan prodigy."

"Good, now go get me some sake, onigiri and tomatoes."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fifth Match: Zaku Abumi VS Sasuke Uchiha." a Sound ninja with a fore head protector like Yamato and spiky black hair walked down the stairs from the other side of the balcony. Naruto noticed in the center of each palm was a small hole.

"Sasuke, be careful. I think those holes in his arms are tubes that he uses to attack." warned Naruto. Sasuke nodded and swung himself over the railing. He pulled out a storage scroll as he landed and unsealed a weapon Naruto hadn't seen for a long time. It was in a simple sheath with a beautifully drawn picture of a lake in the spring on one side and the same like at sunset on the other. The handle was wrapped in a red sash that unraveled as Sasuke grabbed the sheath. He pulled on the black handle and released the silver blade from the sheath in a blast of heated air.

"Harusame, the Spring Blade!" the red sash instantly raveled around Sasuke's right hand, allowing him to swing the blade and launch it. He sealed the sheath back up and threw the scroll to Naruto for safe keeping. '_I better finish this quickly. Harusame will only let an Uchiha who does not hold a third level Sharingan wield it for so long._' Hayate signaled for the fight to begin and Zaku pointed both arms at Sasuke.

"Decapitating Air Wave!" A solid wall of Wind flew straight at Sasuke at a high speed. The young Uchiha grabbed hold of the handle with both hands and brought it behind his right shoulder. As the Wind reached a few inches from him, he swung the blade as hard and fast as possible in a sideways swipe. A red blast of energy exploded against the Wind. Sasuke used his chakra to stay in place as the smoke subsided. He made ten Shadow Clones and surrounded Zaku.

"Give up or die." Zaku laughed and slammed both hands onto the ground on either side of him.

"Extreme Decapitating Air Wave!" the ground around them fell apart and formed sand as the blast shot Sasuke back and dispelled the clones. He checked his wounds to see if he was okay. A few small cuts and scratches on his legs were no problem. The problem was the fact he could see the bone of his left leg.

'_Shit, I can't move my leg!_'

'_Who let a Level Two hold me, the great Harusame!?_'

'_Shut up or I'll snap you in half!_'

'_Ha, as if a Level Two could snap me! Only a Mangekyou can even attempt and if you have the Mangekyou it must have been achieved in the name of peace not power, which only your brother has done before you!_' Sasuke growled in anger. The sword was starting to reject him, this kid had him on the ropes and he was disabled. He blinked and things started to…slow…down. He saw the smoke shift in slow motion, he saw a blast of Wind heading his way slowed to a crawl and felt the rejection of the blade stop.

'_Did I…did I activate my third tomoe?_'

'_Yes, you have. Now, are you going to just get hit or do you want me to stop that attack?_'

'_Quit being a jackass._'

'_You got spunk kid. I like that in a wielder._' Sasuke felt a silvery aura flow over him and felt his leg heal. He let the attack hit him. It didn't cause any damage, just go around him. The Zaku kid looked shock before shaking his head and running at Sasuke for an up close and personal blast. Sasuke smirked and disappeared. Zaku hit the ground before he knew what happened. Sasuke had hit him right in the temple with the handle, knocking him out.

"Winner of match five: Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Yeah, go Sasuke!" yelled Haku.

"Wait to go Sasuke!" hollered Deidara.

"You kicked his freaking ass!" cheered Naruto.

"There should've been more blood!" screamed Anko before Hayate bonked her on the head. "You're lucky were being watched or I'd have to kill you for that!" she threatened. "Or I could castrate you instead." Hayate shuffled away as fast as he could and hid behind the Sandaime. Sasuke came up the stairs as the medics wheeled Zaku away and took his scroll back from Naruto. After sealing Harusame, he sat down next to Naruto and his team.

"Hey kid, is the Demon Suppression seal holding up okay?" he stared up at Jiraiya for a moment and nodded his head slowly, exhaustion from using the sword obvious on his face. "Good, good. Come find me after today is over and you get some sleep and I'll make it stronger." he nodded and leaned his head against the wall, waiting for sleep. When he opened them a second later, Naruto held one of his pills out to him. He took it greedily and swallowed it whole. He sighed and yawned then fell asleep.

"Hey Kakashi," said Naruto all of a sudden. "Who was that Gabrella lady in the Hokage's office a few weeks ago?" Kakashi visibly flinched at the woman's name and it obviously brought up some bad memories but still he explained.

"Well to put it simply, after your dad died, I was traumatized. I wandered around for what seemed like days until I came to the Uchiha district. Since I have a Sharingan I was welcomed there, if only partially. I walked around for a little while until I reached the ninja section. That was when my legs gave out and I collapsed. Gabrella had just come out of the house and ran to check on me."

"She brought me into her house and gave me food and drink. After that, we just, talked. We talked from one in the morning to four in the morning the next day. I took her out on a date a few times before I proposed to her. She took some time but eventually said yes. She was the first woman I loved since Rin abandoned the village. We were happy for a little while. Unfortunately, the day before the massacre, she broke the engagement. I thought she died with the rest."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." apologized Naruto. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I have no problem talking about it." A small click reached their ears, returning their gaze o the wall.

"Would Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi please come down to the arena?" the two came down to the floor as Jiraiya finished the Earth jutsu that would fix the floor. It was Gaara's brother fighting one of Kabuto's teammates.

"I just read Gaara's lips." informed Kakashi. "He told Kankuro to make it quick." Kankuro pulled out a scroll and unsealed a large salamander looking puppet and a fat puppet with a latched closed stomach. He unwrapped his bundle and revealed a six armed puppet with three eyes. Blue strings connected each puppet to Kankuro's fingers as he got on the salamander's back and inside a protective shell.

"Begin!" Misumi dodged attacks from the smaller two by moving around like a snake by using his chakra to soften his muscle tissue and bones but the giant third puppet rammed him. Misumi was then caught by the fat puppet and locked inside. The first puppet with six arms split apart into seven different pieces, the arms and head. Each one had a sword coming from the bottom of it. They flew into the side of the stomach. "No killing!" The stomach of the fat puppet opened up to show a shaking Misumi with multiple sword blades a few centimeters from stabbing him.

"I won't kill if I don't have to." said the puppeteer as his three performers disappeared into his scroll again. He walked back up the stairs and stood next to his family members. It was obvious fear still remained between him and Gaara but much less then what there had been.

"Seventh Match," yelled Hayate as the second name appeared. "Gaara Sabaku VS…"

A/N: End of chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just had to do that. Gaara's fight will be next chapter and one of my favorite OCs will be introduced to you guys. But you'll just have to wait! MWAHAHA!


	11. The Prelims, Part Three

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Eleven: The Prelims, Part Three**

"Seventh Match," yelled Hayate as the second name appeared. "Gaara VS…" Hayate stopped as Sasuke started to snore, really, REALLY loud up in the balcony. Naruto was drawing on his face with a permanent marker, and Gai was crying because he lost so much money in Neji's fight. "Ah screw it, match seven, Gaara Sabaku VS Tenten, start the killing." he walked away looking depressed with his arms dangling at his side. Gaara looked confused so Tenten took her opportunity and rushed at him with a nodachi. She swung it down and it was snapped in the sand shield.

"Nice try but those swords aren't going to work for you." gloated Gaara as he kicked part of one of the twenty eight swords Tenten had broken. She smiled crazily and pulled out a black scroll and unsealed a huge zanbato. She swung it down as hard and fast as she could and let it impact against the shield. It made the shield explode into a large sand cloud. She tried to pull the weapon back but a strong tug pulled her into the smoke. Gaara held onto the zanbato with one hand and tugged Tenten to him.

"How did you…" he smiled at her as he held his arm around her waist. She realized the position they were in and blushed. His smile grew a little wider as he pushed her and she was shot all the way across the arena into a wall.

"Winner, Gaara Sabaku." called Hayate. Gaara simply walked back up the stairs to his brother and sister.

"Wait to go little bro!" congratulated Kankuro.

"I said don't call me little!" he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

In another universe, a blonde kid in a red jacket was sneaking away from a woman in a black dress when he suddenly sneezed. "Aha, I got you ya little twerp!" her finger nails launched out at him.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE YOU BITCH!" he yelled while pounding his fists on the arm of the suit of armor holding him and running away. "LET ME GO ED, I'LL KICK HER ASS! LET ME GO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In a far off country side a village about three fourth's as large as Konoha was nestled away quietly. Missing-nin filled the main defense force of the village whiel samurai and such were the civilians. At the moment, all of them were watching the Chuunin Exams on a huge jumbotran in the center of the village. A huge party with sake, food and hot girls was being hosted by Orochimaru. No this was not the Sound village, it was something completely different. "Long live Akatsukigakure!" yelled Orochimaru from the giant fortress in the center of the town.

"Long live Akatsukigakure and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" they screamed back. Orochimaru smiled and dropped back down into the fortress. A young boy with pale white hair bowed to him.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have found what you asked. This is the village Gato was forming but it seems young Naruto came in here and won all their loyalty. They will serve only him."

"Thank you Kimimaru. Now come enjoy the party. If you're lucky you may get laid." Orochimaru blinked as the sudden Kimimaru shaped dust cloud that ran all the way from where he was a moment ago, down the stairs, out the door, over a lake and in front of a beautiful young woman settled down. He laughed and went down himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"YES, I WIN OUT AGAIN!" yelled Choji while pumping his fist in the air.

"Eighth Match, Yugito Nii VS Tobirama, Begin!" yelled Hayate. The Jinchuuriki for the cat Bijuu, Nibi the two tailed cat, simply crossed her arms. The boy across form her had a black blind fold over his eyes and several hundred weapons and storage scrolls. Yugito just sat down and let her demon chakra form a dome around her as the weapons hurled themselves at her. They bounced off harmlessly at the boy who caught them in a blur of hand movement.

"Not bad, but can you deflect this." he placed eight scrolls around him with a letter on each one that corresponded with the way it was facing and rolled them out. A purple gas shot up around him as he unfolded the blind to cover his entire face. "Poison Gas Attack." the smog floated over to Yugito. She expected her chakra to stop the gas but instead they went through. The kid crossed his fingers and she pulled the dome in around her as the gas sparked and exploded. "Katsu."

'_He almost had me. I better be on my toes._'

"**And get some more yarn.**"

'_It's not yarn time yet Nibi._'

"**It's always yarn time.**" Yugito started to make hand seals as Tobirama searched for her. He threw a purple pill at her direction but she finished her jutsu first.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Wall!" a wall of crackling blue electricity formed in front of her. The pill exploded into poison as a stray bolt hit it. "Wind Style: Blades of Wind!" twenty crescents of air spun through the electric wall and through the poison. The purple gas attached to the blades and carried into Tobirama, shocking him, cutting him and drench ing the wounds in poison gases. He simply stood there and panted as she dashed straight at him. She drew her fist back and let it fly. A crack resounded around the room as he dropped Yugito's broken hand. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled his head into her knee. He moved at the last minute and head butted her.

"Poison Style: Dripping Fang Cave!" the area around Yugito shifted to a large cave. The inside was purple and the large stalactites and stalagmites dripped a purple liquid. The ground fizzled where the liquid hit and disappeared a moment later.

"The liquid is acid."

"No, its venom." the voice of Tobirama rang out around her. She growled and crossed her arms in a ram sell, filling them with chakra.

"Demon Genjutsu Release." she whispered. The seven layers of Genjutsu disappeared as Tobirama hit the ground.

"Winner, Yugito Nii." Yugito walked solemnly up the stairs. No one but Naruto and Deidara congratulated her on the win.

"We are going to take a small intermission so the contestants can eat. Feel free to leave some for the others Akimichi." called Anko as the older group left. A large buffet slid out of the balcony wall and tables and chairs were brought in for them. They ate their fill whiel they could. Half way through, Kabuto came over to Naruto.

"Can I talk to you about my sensei Naruto?" it took him a moment to figure out he meant Orochimaru but Naruto followed him outside once he did. "Do you know this place?" he held up a picture of a large village.

"Yeah, that's the village the business man Gato was building. I took over after we defeated him though. Allow me to show you." he made a few hand seals, grabbed Kabuto's arms and whispered "Flashback Jutsu."

XXXXXXXXXX

_A small forest dashed past them. As they burst from the leaves, a small village came into view. The tunnel vision stopped as they slowed down. They sped through the gate and onto the rooftops where they burst through the doors of the large tower. Several samurai drew their swords. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I was chosen to tell all of you Gato has been killed."_

"_You lie! He used five hundred of us to defeat Zabuza!" yelled the leader._

"_I watched him die myself. Maybe this will be enough proof." he pulled out Gato's head and showed it to them. They all attacked him at once but he flashed a few shuriken and tossed at the leader. He took the hit and jumped into the air as Naruto casually said "Detonator Activate." the shuriken exploded into shrapnel as blue fire incased the man. He fell dead on the ground so Naruto threw him out the window._

"_What's going on here!?" the door opened up to show a man with two swords with teeth coming down from them wearing a large cloak with a hump on the back. "Who killed that man?"_

"_I did, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I know you are Riaga Kurosaki, of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Zabuza Momochi sent me here."_

"_What does that eye brow-less freak want here?"_

"_He sends this." he tossed Gato's head at Riaga. In a flash of light the head was in pieces._

"_Who killed Gato?"_

"_I did. Well, my summons did. I'm here to take over the village."_

"_No, if Gato is dead I am in charge." argued Riaga. Naruto glared at him._

"_Let's do this the honored way in the Mist village." he moved his jacket to show the swords and activated Raijin._

"_Fine." they assumed a stance and held out a flat palm. They held a fist up in the air and glared at each other. They slammed the fist down to settle the power struggle for a village that would mean life or death for Naruto in the future, even though he doesn't realize it._

"_ROCK!" screamed Riaga._

"_PAPER!" yelled Naruto._

"_SCISSORS!" they yelled together. Riaga pulled his scissors back as Naruto smiled at his rock._

"_I win this time!" he pulled out a sake bottle, gulped it down and grabbed Riaga's shoulder. "I'm putting you in charge of the village." Naruto smiled and Shunshinned away to his friends._

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto released the jutsu to a nodding Kabuto. "It seems they have chosen a new name for the village." at the confused look from Naruto he continued. "They chose to call themselves Akatsukigakure."

"The village hidden in the dawn?" asked Naruto quizzically. Kabuto simply nodded. They went back inside as the tables were being taken away. Naruto stood next to a ninja with a black ANBU mask on and what he could see as tape wrapped around the upper part fo his head.

"Is your name Naruto?" Naruto looked around trying to figure out who asked him that. "It was me, in the mask. Are you Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Naruto."

"I'm going to kill you in the Finals." Naruto's eye instantly narrowed and the two started having a battle of killer intent.

"You got some balls to threaten me like that punk! Especially in my own village with my senseis, god father and our Kage here. Not to mention my team mates and friends."

"You killed my brother Jonji for no reason."

"He tried to rape my girl friend!"

"And you threw a sword made of lightning _through_ his head and then cut his body in half with it!" he reached up for his mask. "And this is what's gonna happen to you when I get done in the finals." he pulled the mask off and unraveled the bandages. His mouth was sewn closed by thick ninja wire and his eyes were empty black sockets with metal circles blocking off the view to the pink flesh beneath. The eye lids were a few small pieces of limp flesh hanging from the outside of the socket.

The eyes had been ripped out of his head, literally.

"I am Urusai the Ventriloquist from Iwagakure, and I do not leave a fight with out my opponent suffering." Naruto glared at him for a moment before speaking up.

"Who names their kid 'shut up'?" people started to chuckle slightly until the flesh on Urusai's mouth started to bleed as the wires started to loosen.

"Urusai and Rock Lee, come down to the arena!" demanded Hayate. The two walked down the stairs each opposite the other and faced each other. Lee pulled two sets of weights out and tossed them into the wall, making a huge dent.

"Now I am ready!" he got into a Strong Fist stance as Hayate began the match.

"Ninth Match: Rock Lee VS Urusai of Iwa. BEGIN!"


	12. The prelims, Part Four

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Twelve: The Prelims, Part Four**

The only thing showing Lee's disappearance was the bang of the cement caving in where his feet had been. Urusai struck his hand out before any one could see and caught the kick Lee sent. "Heat Wave Technique." Lee's skin started to bubble as the blood floor increased and the skin heated up. Urusai began to walk towards the stairs when the cement started to crack. Soon a long spider web seemed to cover the floor. Lee was letting out a war cry as chakra flared around him. "Gate of Opening: Open!" he disappeared again and wrapped his bandages around Urusai.

"What are you doing!?"

"Primary Lotus!" Lee pulled him up into the air and spun down into the ground. Urusai staggered out of the large crater and started to do hand signs at a fast rate as his head started to hum and in a puff of smoke flesh started to regenerate inside the eye sockets as the metal plates were forced back. Soon two eyeballs with purple squares with orange lines going through it appeared. Lee gazed into the eyes and felt himself falter.

"War Eyes!" the chakra pulse increased the power and Lee started to feel urges to attack the people in the area.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Tsuchikage smiled as the eyes activated. He knew what they did, since it was his family's technique. It forced the other person to attack and go on a rampage if used to long. The problem was it came at the cost of either going crazy, losing emotions, or having your senses lost. Urusai had his eyes ripped out by a set of hands made entirely of a white aura and his mouth had been sown together with ninja wire, extra strength version. It was the most horrible thing a father could watch happen to his son. It must have been hard to Akira to watch it happen to her cousin as it had for him to watch it happen to his son. "He's got it in the bag now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Akira marveled as her cousin regenerated his eyes and fought back. He wasn't holding back and she knew why. Urusai had to capture the soul of a living person to regain his eyes permanently. He must be trying to do it to Lee she figured "Come on little cousin, kick his ass." she whispered as the people around her gagged.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee knew he had no choice and started to unwrap his bandages. They fell to the ground as he flared a new energy. "Fifth Gate: Open!" with a blast of power, Lee's skin turned reddish orange, debris floated around him and the bandages shot out at Urusai. He ducked under them but the went down and caught him. Lee tugged and the boy flew forward. In a flash of yellow, the fight went skyward. A yellow lotus appeared over the floor as Lee increased his speed. Then fire covered his hands as he sped up his fists. "Morning Peacocks!"

"Sounding of the War Horn!" screamed Urusai. Lee hit the ground and dashed at Naruto as a war horn echoed through his ears. He through his fist but the flames extinguished themselves and Naruto knocked the fist away. Then he kneed Lee in the stomach and slammed his head into his knee, cracking the nose and jaw. Lee fell to the ground and Sarutobi and Jiraiya planted multiple seals all of the body but they just soaked off.

"Leave him alone and let's see what happens to him." said Naruto and he reached for swords to 'deal' with any naysayer.

"Winner, Urusai of Iwa. Anko, roll the names." said Hayate.

"But we-"

"ROLL THE GOD DAMN NAMES!" Anko hit the button to activate the electronics. "Match Ten: Hinata Hyuuga VS Akado Yoroi." Kabuto's last teammate calmly faced Hinata. The girl had puffy eyes and a determined look on her face.

"Come one Hinata, kick his ass!"

"Shut up Sasuke so they can start!" yelled Naruto in Sasuke's ear. Hinata blushed at the comment but the match began and Akado rushed at her. She activated her Byakugan and dodged a fist of chakra. She skipped back and caught him in her Eight Trigrams and finished the match by blocking all his chakra points and kicking him in the balls.

"Woah, Hinata can be evil." Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head as Hinata came over.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna go out some time or maybe-" he never finished because she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'll do any thing you want Sasuke." she whispered. Sasuke's heart rate started to speed up as Hinata walked away with some extra sway in her hips. Sasuke covered his nose a few drops of blood started to fall out of the holes.

"Match Eleven: Deidara VS Ronmaru. Will the contestants please come down here?" Urusai's final team mate who wore a large red cloak to cover him slowly slugged down the stairs. Deidara made six small birds and a spider.

"Ready to lose?" asked Ronmaru.

"I'd be careful Ronmaru. Your ego could blow up on you." Ronmaru laughed as a clay spider crawled up his cloak and under the cloth without him realizing.

"Begin the battle!" yelled Hayate. Ronmaru spread his cloak wide to show thousands of explosive tags and bulky bombs.

"Art is the bomb!" he yelled.

"I totally agree with you." Deidara sent one of the birds over for Ronmaru to inspect. He looked it up and down.

"Well, this is quite beautiful." the crowd started to sweat drop as the two started a conversation about art.

"Ronmaru, you have great taste in art and I don't want to kill you. Look on the four hundredth tag to the right." Ronmaru turned his orange colored hair and brown eyes on the thousands of tiny bomb spiders that had split from the larger one. "One command and they explode and activate the tags. Give up now and we can keep talking about art." the five birds flew at Ronmaru as he closed the cloak.

"Procter, I give up. I don't want to die."

"Winner of the Eleventh Match, Deidara!" yelled Hayate. The two Genin walked up the stairs, talking about different pieces of art.

"Anko, the names please."

"Can I choose them?" she asked, jumping like a little kid up and down in the air.

"Go ahead I guess."

"YEAH! Twelfth Match: Haku Momochi VS Dosu Kinuta!"


	13. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


	14. The Prelims, Part Five

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Thirteen: The Prelims, Part Five**

"Twelfth Match: Haku Momochi VS Dosu Kinuta!" yelled Anko cheerfully. The final sound ninja with a large gauntlet with holes on it and bandages on his arms staggered down the stairs. Haku jumped up on the rail, crossed her arms and stepped off. A platform of ice caught her and carried her to the ground. She pulled four senbon out for each fist and crossed her arms with the needles between her fingers. "Go, go, go! Make me some blood Haku!" Haku tossed the needles at Dosu and held her arm over her head in a Ram sign.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu." she whispered. The needles bounced off the gauntlet and punctured the floor. Dosu pulled the arm down and started to run until a thick fog covered the area.

"I can hear you." he said in a creepy voice. Haku started to make one handed seals as Dosu moved in the opposite direction of her. "Come out come out where ever you are."

"I'm on the other side of the arena for your information." she called. Dosu smirked beneath his bandages and ran towards her. He slammed into a thick mirror-like slab of ice floating around him. "Forbidden Jutsu: Demon Ice Mirrors!" the fog disappeared and Dosu started to panic. The ice was all around him and he couldn't escape. "NOW DIE!" she drew eight kunai as her image appeared in each mirror.

"Melody Blast!" a blast of air hit a mirror but it bounced off harmlessly and hit Dosu in the chest. Haku started to dash through the mirrors and rain down kunai and shuriken as Dosu felt cuts cover his body. Haku made another set of hand seals and the ice formed a dome around Dosu. Haku stuck her head out of the dome and started to spit a huge amount of water into it. She froze the water when the dome was full and stepped out onto the other side and walked up the steps as the proctors tried to get Dosu out of the dome of ice Haku froze him in.

"Thirteen Match: Shino Aburame VS Aio Rokusho." the last match was the fastest. Bugs covered Aio's body and sucked off his chakra. Shino ended the match by launching himself at Aio and round house kicking him in the head, knocking him out.

"Winner, Shino Aburame." called out Hayate. "Since Sai and Choji are the only ones left, they will fight."

the match ended with Sai surrounded Choji with ink beasts and was pretty much dry, or boring. "Winner is Sai." called Hayate as the finalist came down the stairs at his request. He pulled out a small box with small pieces of paper in them.

"These slips have numbers on them, corresponding with the person you will fight in the Finals. Draw your number and tell me when I ask for it." multiple hands reached into the box and pulled all the paper out. "Okay, tell us your number."

"Twelve is my number." Naruto held the strip up to show them.

"I got six." Shikamaru chimed lazily.

"Number one." said Temari.

"Number Eight." called Kankuro.

"I got number nine." said Sasuke.

"I have received number ten." said Gaara blankly.

"Two, I got number two." shrugged Deidara.

"Number five for me." yelled Haku.

"I have been chosen for the number three spot." Sai said with a creepy smile.

"Number three over here." said Hinata.

"I am number seven." said Shino.

"I'm number Eleven." said Urusai.

"That makes me number thirteen." a smiling Yugito said.

"Okay then, the Finals will go as follows." said Ibiki as he pulled out a chart.

Match One: Temari Sabaku VS Deidara

Match Two: Hinata Hyuuga VS Sai

Match Three: Haku Momochi VS Shikamaru Nara

Match Four: Shino Aburame VS Kankuro Sabaku

Match Five: Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara Sabaku

Match Six: Urusai VS Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Match Seven: Yugito Nii VS Match Six Winner

"You have one month to train." said the Sandaime as he smiled own on them.

"Why one month?" asked Ino.

"Well that's how long it will take for all the arrangements to be finished and allow the foreign dignitaries to arrive to see the match. We also need to finalize a treaty for an alliance with the Sound here in Konoha." the doors at the back of the room creaked open as Naruto stepped out.

"Fair warning, any one who gets within two hundred feet of Training Ground twenty seven will activate a huge rig of explosions and bobby traps."

"Haha, he said booby." laughed Kankuro.


	15. The Training, Part One

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Fourteen: The Training, Part One**

Anko entered the training ground once she had received permission from the giant vipers guarding it and whistled. Everywhere, trees were uprooted and burned, claw marks ripped up earth and boulders were cast around lazily. In the center, Naruto was fighting on of his clones with the four tailed fox cloak on. He slammed a fist into the clone's chest and left a seal. He back flipped away and held out his palm which had some sort of kanji on it. "Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society!" she could see now the kanji was for 'seat'. A thin line of green chakra was also noticeable. It ran form Naruto's hand to the clone's chest.

Four pillars shot up out of the ground, each with spikes on them. The cloak started to back away until only the clone was left. It tried to draw on its demon chakra but only caused itself pain and aggravation. That was when she noticed the many other clones. They were all trying to d the technique. The real Naruto was in the center of the group, sparing with two clones transformed into the Shodaime and Nidaime. He was getting his ass kicked to put it simply. The Nidaime tossed him backwards and the Shodaime brought his fist down but Naruto met it with his own. They flew in opposite directions and both landed in attack mode. "Not bad, for a newbie." gloated the First.

"I may be a newbie, but I can still make more Shadow Clones then you could on the first try." a tick mark appeared on the man's head as his brother jumped over his holding his left wrist with his right hand.

"Maw of the Dragon!" his hand busted into blood as the skin exploded. The blood formed a wicked looking dragon head that roared and shook the grounds. It tugged the Second straight towards Naruto who started to make hand seals.

"Water Style: Gunshot!" Naruto pushed his stomach hard with his hands and fired a bullet of compressed air and water straight into the dragon, expelling the clone's arm.

"Tree Style: Slicing Leaf Shuriken!"" yelled the Shodaime. Four trees sprouted from the ground in front of him and his injured brother. The leaves started to shake and snapped off, falling to the ground. They spun around at a rate that made them seem like buzz saw and shot off towards Naruto. The blonde Jinchuuriki was moving through a quick set of hand signs. He made a dog sign then a tiger seal and put both hands around his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fire Fox Jutsu!" nine blue foxes shot out of his mouth, all made entirely of fire. They dashed through the leaves, turning them to leaves. The younger brother slid in front of his brother and let his icy bleu aura flare.

"Ice Style: Smog of the Frost Demon!" a dark and cold fog rolled in, freezing the fire foxes. A black smoky hand slammed them into pieces as the fog rolled away. Naruto shook off a freezing cold and dodged multiple bullets of ice heading his way. He squatted down and pulled a boulder up, flipping up a huge rock that soared through the air. The Shodaime twisted back and launched his fist into the rock, making explode.

"Wind Style: Rain of Drilling Bullets!" Naruto's chakra reserves drained a third of the way as thousands of tiny drilling pellets of air fell down on them. At the end of the Jutsu, the Nidaime clone no longer had legs and the Shodaime was missing his upper body. "Finally, I…beat them." he fell forward towards the ground with his eyes closed. Anko zoomed in and caught him, right as he was about to hit the ground.

"Naruto, are you gonna be okay kid?" he smiled up at her and she felt her heart beat speed up.

"You look really pretty today Anko." he smiled at her and passed out. The clones simply started to work on other jutsu. She began to work the only medical jutsu she knew. He woke up after about thirty minutes and grabbed his head. "God I have a head ache." he noticed Anko and smiled. His clones disappeared and he grabbed his head again as a new head ache worked up.

"You passed out after fighting your Nidaime and Shodaime clones. I saw the jutsu you used too. Did you make that?"

"No, but I do have clones working on a new jutsu. The jutsu I used was created by Shukaku no Ichibi himself. Kyuubi gave me some memories of what he could do with it. Put there's a reason we live on the ground and Atlantis doesn't hover in the clouds but hides under water now."

"What's, Atlantis?" questioned Anko.

"Think of it like a giant platform with flying vehicles and tall buildings that covers a large fraction of the sky. Shukaku sank it though when they tried to make the desert flourish." she looked at him like he was crazy but just nodded her head.

"Well I came here to ask if you wanted to come to the party at my house to celebrate you and your team mates getting into the Finals." Naruto was going to answer when a large group of clones came smiling into the clearing.

"Sure sensei, I'll go. Right now, I need to take care of something." he ushered her out of the clearing. She turned to try and see through the trees but they were too dense. What she did see though was a giant tree as large as the Hokage Monument sprouting up towards the earth. Several explosions and booms later, it fell to the ground in splinters. All she could see was a long blue line that looked like it was turning in a spiral.

"Alright, time for the Wind jutsu test." she heard him yell as the trees allowed her back in. The clones were piling the large pieces up to use as fire wood for the village whiel Naruto summoned up some Wood Clones. He started to make hand signs as a strong wind blew in and hit his open palm. He closed the fingers like he was grasping as the jutsu became successful.

"Not bad brat. I figured it would've taken longer to do that." applauded Anko.

"Well I'm not really changing the chakra into Wind more like controlling the Wind around me. Now for the Water jutsu." Anko laughed evilly as clones fell and the bodies were added to the pile of fire wood.

(A Few Hours Later)

Naruto opened the door of Anko's house to loud music and people dancing. He saw the graduating class, Deidara was dancing with Tenten, Haku was sitting in the corner eating some small snacks, he saw Kurenai, Hinata's sensei, fighting with Asuma, the Sandaime's son and Shikamaru's sensei. Kurenai sung her arms wide and walked away. She started to cry and Kakashi headed in her direction. He saw Gabrella Uchiha flirting with _Gai _(!) and Sasuke dancing with Hinata. "Hey blondie, about time you got here!" yelled Anko. She pulled him in the door and slammed it shut.

"Sorry I was late, I was finishing a new jutsu." she waved it off and pulled him towards a microphone stage. Sasuke brought Haku there and Zabuza threw Deidara through the crowd, as in he crashed through Kakashi and made the man's face go into Kurenai's breasts, and some how made him skip like a rock onto the platform.

"Okay, cut the music." the song stopped and every turned their attention to the stage. "Every one, we came here to celebrate these three Genin getting into the Finals. Let give them a big round of applause." the group started to cheer for them as Anko gave a big explanation of there battles. "And to celebrate we're gonna have a karaoke contest!"

"Who's going first?" yelled some one in the back.

"Well, since Naruto is the team leader, he can go first." Naruto smacked his head with his palm but went to the machine and started to shift through the songs. He found the one he wanted and started it. An orchestra started to play as he sang.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break, ('Cause ya do me that way)

Say your prayers, and let the good times role,

In case god doesn't show (Let the good times role, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right,

But it's the wrong that makes the words come to life,

Now who does he think he is?

If that's the best you got better put your fingers back to the keys!

One night and one more time,

Thanks for the memories,

Even though the weren't so great,

He tastes like you only sweeter!

One night, yeah, one more time!

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,

See, he tastes like you only sweeter

Been looking forward to the future,

But my eye sight is going bad,

In these crystal balls

It is always cloudy except for,

When you look into the past (Look into the past)

One night stand, one night stand!

One night and one more time,

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah, one more time!

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,

See, he tastes like you only sweeter!

I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms, collecting pay checks from lovers.

Get me out of my mind,

Get you out of this cold.

I'm running away, forgetting you into the moon.

One night and one more time,

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't do great,

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah, one more time!

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,

See, he tastes like you only sweeter!

One night, oh, one more time,

Thanks for the memories,

Even though they weren't so good,

He tastes like you only sweeter!

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze every one!" cheered Anko as the music ended. The crowd broke into cheers as Naruto sat down to drink some sake. He smiled as Haku went up and sang a song called 'I kissed a Girl' and came down. A few other people went up but no one good quite to Naruto and Haku's level. So about an hour later, Anko called them up.

"One song each." Naruto let Haku go first, so he could gauge the reaction and decide which song to use. She sung 'Want to Be Loved' by 'Papa Roach' and got a great reply. Naruto knew what song he was going to use now.

"Beat that Naruto." she said as she handed the microphone to him. He just gave her a foxy grin and stepped up.

"This goes out to all those bastard villagers who beat me as a kid."

I'm so fed up with every one around me (No one seems to care)

I'm just so far gone and it's never gonna change (Gonna lay it all to waste)

It's always do this, do hat, every thing they want to,

I don't want to live that way (No!)

Every chance they get they're always pushing me away!

It's never enough, no it's never enough,

No matter what I say!

It's never enough, no it's never enough,

I'll never be what you want me to be!

It's all so messed up and no one ever listens (Every one's deranged)

I'm just so fucked up and that's never gonna change (Gonna lay it all to waste)

It's always say this, say that, nothing that you want to,

I don't want to live that way (No!)

Every chance they get they're always shoving me aside!

It's never enough, no it's never enough,

No matter what I say!

It's never enough, no it's never enough,

I'll never be what you want me to be!

I'm done! (I'm done!)

(Speaking into mike)

"In the end, we're al just chalk lines on the concrete,

Drawn, only to be washed away,

In the time that I've been given,

I am what I am."

(Singing again)

I'd rather hate you,

For every thing you are,

Then ever love you,

For something you are not.

I'd rather you hate me,

For everything I am,

Then have you love me,

For something that I can't

It's never enough, it's never enough,

No matter what I say,

It's never enough, no it's never enough,

No matter who I try to be (I'm done!)

It's never enough, no it's never enough,

No matter how I try to change,

It's never enough, never, never enough,

I'll never be what you want me,

TO BE!

"And that, as they say, is that." he said to Haku.

"Winner, Naruto!" Haku gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. He stepped off stage and went to get more sake. Haku saw Anko giving Naruto a look she knew all to well and went over to her to talk. Naruto was down bottle after bottle of alcohol. He had a seemingly uncontrollable urge for it. He knew something bad was going to happen to him soon, since the urge came on when such an event is close. He got it when Madara attacked, he got it when he meant Urusai and so on.

"You okay there Naruto?" he gulped one more cup and nodded to Hayate. "Is it the urge?"

"Yeah, and I get a feeling it's happening _right now_, in this very room."

"Maybe it's that." he turned his eyes so he could see Haku pointing at him and talking to Anko. Anko nodded her head as if ashamed of herself, which he knew never happened.

"This isn't good." he started to step towards them until he felt one of the clones guarding his house dispersed. "Where's Yamato?"

"I don't know right now. Why, is something wrong?" Naruto opened a pocket inside his jacket and pulled a scroll out. He cleared the area with a shout and made some hand signs with the scroll inside his hands. He threw the scroll onto the floor as hard as he could. It went through it like the ground was water and sent out some ripples.

"Summoning: Hunters of the Earth." from the floor, four foxes about the size of an average tiger, one blue, one red, one brown, and one yellow, landed in front of Naruto. A giant fox on it's two back feet in battle armor with six waving gray tails with blue tips shot out of the ground and landed in front of Naruto with a bow.

"Lord Naruto, how may we be of service?"

"To my house, quickly. Two Akatsuki members are attacking my friend there." the smaller ones barked and they sunk down into the floor. Naruto pulled his sleeve up and hit the arm in a pattern. His tux became his normal clothes and allowed him to draw his swords. He jumped through the crowd and out the door, letting Hayate rally every one to follow. He reached the forest and felt his newest seals activate. "Hyper Dash!" his body pulsed as his chakra formed a barrier around him and shot him forward at two hundred miles per hour. A blue chakra print shaped like him was all that was left behind.

"Ah, the man behind the curtain." laughed a deep voice when Naruto arrived. One of his clones was dispersed and he saw a large hunched over man and a man with a head that was half white, half black and had a Venus fly-trap around his head, Sasori of the Red Sand and Zetsu.

"Naruto, help me!" Naruto's anger at Akatsuki increased as he saw Gaara bleeding and heading towards him. Naruto instantly dispersed the Genjutsu and Gaara became a man with his head hung low. He wore a ratty sack of black material and had wooden colored skin.

"One of my favorite puppets, the Third Kazekage." Naruto ground his teeth together. An iron sand wave was floating behind him and only a few of his jutsus could hope to get past it. He held his hands together in a ram seal and called out his seals as they flashed.

"Monkey, Ox, Horse, Rat, Bird, Ox, Bird, Dragon." he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand as Kyuubi's favorite move formed. A few blue sparks entered his upturned palm and ignited into a small flame that started to grow. The blue flames then turned green and started to crackle.

"Iron Sand: Iron Sand Bomb." the puppet held its hands out and formed a orb of iron sand. He raised it over his head, spun while bringing the arms down, and released it. Naruto took off running and flew straight at the orb, slamming the fire into the orb.

"Nine Million Foxes!" his chakra reserves emptied as the group of foxes shot up into the air to protect him. The sand fell into a puddle of gray liquid. The puppet was pulled back and Zetsu and Sasori stepped out.

"My, my, using the inspiration for the Lightning Blade at his level. Kyuubi has taught its new form well."

"I am not that demon!" he screamed. "And I'll be damned if I am confused with it again!" he tried to stand but fell back down. He reached inside him for his Hell Seal (Naruto's Curse Mark) and let the power flow. Sasori simply laughed and split in two. A young boy with red hair stepped out as the leading fox grabbed Gaara.

"Give me my nephew or I'll destroy this village." he reached for the scroll containing his one hundred puppets, but a sword blade, a glowing, long sword blade pressed against his heart. "Ah, Orochimaru, how are you my old partner?" Naruto's grand father growled.

"Are you here for something traitor?"

"My nephew, Gaara. I would rather take him now then have him killed during the invasion by Amegakure's troops." Orochimaru cut Sasori in half but Zetsu grabbed the scrolls, the large puppet and the heart and disappeared in the ground.

"Grand father, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru sheathed his sword and went over to Naruto. Gaara had been escorted away by the brown fox a few seconds ago.

"I came to kill Sasori and Zetsu but they got away. Naruto, why do you stay in this village? They don't appreciate you and never will. Come to Akatsukigakure with me and become the Shodaime of the village." Naruto shook his head.

"My precious people are here. I can't do that." '_Though if I could get them to come to, and maybe even the clans. I'll work those ideas over and do what I can._' "If I change my mind, I'll contact you."

"Fine. You better train harder then ever though, because Akatsuki is going to be in the invasion."

(Gaara, Temari, Kankuro)

"My children, I have some god news." said the Kazekage. "We will be going to the outpost on the edge of the border to train. I have some special senseis waiting for you."

"Thank you father." they said together, un-aware of the danger to Gaara.


	16. The Eighth Member

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Fifteen: The Eighth Member**

Naruto instantly ran to the Hokage Tower and told Sarutobi. "DAMN IT! Now we need a new battle plan!" he stood up and looked at the huge piles of paper work. "I can barely get this shit done! Between organizing our forces and normal affairs, civilian paper work has started to pile up."

"This probably isn't a good time, but why don't you use Shadow Clones?" Sarutobi blinked repeatedly and smacked himself in the face. A few clones appeared and started to do the paper work.

"Naruto, we've recently found out something about Rock. They have a Jinchuuriki. He's been in the village the entire time as a spy."

"Who is it?"

"Now remember, we had no idea till a few hours ago." he explained.

"Who is it Old Man?"

"You couldn't know about him. He contains the six tailed Badger, the Raijuu. I've started to create an apprehension force but-"

"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, TELL ME WHO IT IS NOW!" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and reached inside his robe, pulling out a medallion with a village near the bottom and falling leaves going down to it.

"This is the medallion of a Kage, the Hokage, and it makes me your leader. You do not make demands." Naruto took a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage, I lost control. But I need to know who he is. My kind is scarce and we need to stick together."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't think I should tell you." now Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You've forced my hand Old Man. I didn't want to do this to you, but as the sole remaining member of the Senju clan in the Village, the founding clan of Konoha, as well as the Namikaze heir, I am giving you a choice. Either I get that information, or both clans leave the village." Sarutobi spluttered for a moment in his shock. He gave a small frown and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you Naruto, but it's Iruka Umino." Naruto felt his heart shatter. Iruka, his favorite teacher and one of his precious people, if not the most precious of them all, had betrayed him. He had deceived him for _information_! "I know this must be hard for you Naruto, but I had to tell you." Naruto stumbled backwards into the chair and put his face in is hands.

"He never cared about me. It was all a rouse to deceive me."

"Now Naruto, I never said that. Iruka really does care about you." interrupted the Sandaime, his words lolling Naruto into comfort. Naruto stood up and sniffed.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." he opened the window and jumped out. Sarutobi closed the window and sighed. Naruto, as he always did, would most likely pull some huge pranks to relieve himself of his troubles. Sarutobi turned away from the window as several explosions of smoke and screams of civilians ran through the surrounding area. This was gonna be a lot of paper work.

(Ninja Academy)

Iruka finished the lesson as the door slid open. "Iruka, come with me." demanded Naruto, his face stone set and his aura radiating power and pain if he refused.

"Naruto, I'm in the middle of a lesson here." he gestured towards the student.

"Iruka, I'm not giving you a choice. We need to talk."

"No, I need to teach my students." he countered.

"It's about Rokubi no Raijuu." Iruka stared at him in panic mode before standing up from his desk.

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the afternoon. Tomorrow we will have a test on your shuriken and kunai training." the students shuffled out of the room. Naruto closed the door and put a Sound Proof Jutsu around the room. "So you know about me do you?" he reached for his kunai pouch.

"Don't, I could kill you easily." calmly said Naruto.

"I could call on the powers of Raijuu to destroy the village with a huge storm." the Chuunin countered.

"No, you couldn't." a Wood Clone suddenly sprouted from Naruto while running and jammed a palm into Iruka. Four pillars shot up from the ground and in a flash of gold, sealed of Iruka's demon from him.

"How did you do that?" Naruto snorted as if to say 'like I would tell you' and sat on the first row of desks.

"Eight, that's how many of us there are." said Naruto as while using a kunai to clean his finger nails. "We Jinchuuriki are the strongest ninja in our villages. Cloud has two, Konoha four, Sand one and Rock one. Yugito Nii, the Nibi container, Killer Bee, the Ushi-oni host, me, the Kyuubi cage, Deidara, burrow for the Kaku, Haku, the lake where the Hyoryu hides, Sasuke, the illusion hiding the Gobi no Houkou, Gaara Sabaku, the dune for the Shukaku,, and you, the cloud where Raijuu can hide for a little while. Our race is becoming extinct quickly." he hopped down off the desk. "Which is why I have a proposal."

"I won't leave or join Konoha. I was treated badly in Rock but it was always interesting." Iruka drew two kunai.

"No, neither of those. I won't even be here long either most likely. My proposition is simply this. On the slip of paper I'm about to give you is direction to my own village, Akatsukigakure. I'm going to try to move Konoha's clans there. Besides that, I also want all the Jinchuuriki and Bijuu to live there. I want you to stay until I leave and come with me, to live a life as one of the greatest warriors in history and to be my advisor." he walked towards the door and put an envelope on Iruka's desk. "Think about it." he said as he opened the door and left.

--

A/N: The Training chapters come next. This is chapter though is important as well. With out Iruka the sequel will be screwed over.


	17. The Training, Part Two

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Sixteen: The Training, Part Two**

Naruto sat down in a large, grassy field. '**NARUTO! Get in here, we need to **_**chat**_**.**' Naruto gulped and sat down Indian style. He closed his eyes and felt reality slip away from him. He landed on a solid object and felt the sting of a slap against the back of the head. He opened his eyes and hurried away from Kyuubi. "YOU USED NINE MILLION FOXES ON THEM!" her fist shook as her knuckles turned white and blood dripped down from her torn palms where her nails had cut into the flesh.

"This is probably not the best time but what happened to your voice?"

"A third of my chakra has been added to your own. It has removed the malice from my voice. Now, why did you use my move!?"

"I was fighting two Akatsuki members and the Third Kazekage! I needed power and fast." he argued.

"So you used a _demon_ Forbidden Jutsu on a _puppet_?" she countered right back. "The amount of chakra that takes is exactly two and a half tails worth. It almost obliterated the chakra points in your hand and would have if I wasn't sealed inside you." he tone and eyes softened. "You would have been forced to stop being a ninja." Naruto's actions finally hit him full force.

"I…would have been stopped in my career." she nodded.

"You need to be more careful. Though more power could be useful to you." she waved her hands around them. "For every month here, a minute passes on the outside. We will train for a month on your Kekkai Genkai and using my chakra for armor. Be prepared for chakra exhaustion."

(One Minute Later)

Naruto's eyes fluttered open in the real world. His arms itched as the seals he and Kyuubi had placed on them, a tree in full flourish with three roots twisting down the arm and leading to the tip of his index finger, formed on his real skin. A hollow feeling entered his body as the snake contract was released.

(Flashback)

"_Naruto, I think we should cancel your contract with the Snakes." Kyuubi's proclamation caught him off guard._

"_But Anko let me sign it, so it's important to me." _

"_Naruto let me explain this to you." Rochi slid down his arm and started to shake. His skin exploded and he became a Naruto clone covered in black scales and with red eyes. "I connect you to the snakes, so if you feed me some blood, I could summon snakes for us."_

_Naruto's face contorted into thought. "Fine, but how do I cancel the contract?" Rochi pushed his stomach and out popped a summoning contract. He opened it up to Naruto's name and cut his thumb._

"_I'll just mark you out with the symbol." he wrote a few symbols down and wrote the words 'black and red' on the slot Naruto had signed so long ago. "There, we're done here."_

(End Flashback)

"Rochi, let's get going." the snake hissed inside the sleeve as Naruto sealed his two new swords away. The Raijin still hung from his bracelet but the other charm was gone.

(Flashback…again)

"_Naruto, how often do you use your sword in combat?"_

"_Which sword?"_

"_The one hanging off your sanjiegun." he shrugged._

"_Mostly when I get really mad and want to hit some one really hard but it takes a large amount of chakra from me." she plucked the sword from his bracelet and released it, making it blaze into life._

"_And the swords you got from Akira?"_

"_They're my main weapon." she took them from him and looked them over._

"_Just as I thought, an S-plus rank illusion seal. Naruto, we're going to change these weapons into their purest forms." she planted the two swords in the dirt and placed the elemental weapon in a tree. She closed her eyes as red chakra flared. A cloak of energy surrounded her and formed two sets of arms. All three sets started making different hand seals so fast Naruto's eyes couldn't follow them._

"_I'm getting a little dizzy." he put his hand on his forehead and looked away. When he looked back, she was finishing the jutsu._

"_**Demon Seal Removal Jutsu!**__" the two mineral swords slanted downward and touched handles. They merged together to create a sword with a red handle and a white guard and a sheath the same color as the guard. The bottom of the handle was black. "As I thought, it was Bakusaiga, (I don't own anything from Inuyasha, and I guess this is the disclaimer for the story as well) the sword of the Lord of the West. Give me the Raijin." Naruto handed her the sword and she started it up, making it shoot a bolt of thunder from the amount of chakra that went through it on activation._

"_What are you going to do now?" she started to do hand signs with the chakra arms while she used her flesh hands to hold the Raijin in front of her face and chant in an ancient language Naruto couldn't quite understand *cough Latin cough, cough* as the sword in the tree shook in the bark. She finished the chant and jammed the Raijin into the other sword._

"_**Demon Sword Awakening Technique!**__" the sword pulsed with blue energy and destroyed the tree. It clattered to the ground, electrical surges flying around it. The handle of this new weapon was a tightly wrapped red leather cord that led to the brown hand guard. A white circle of metal with a hole in the center held a red string that tied together near the bottom. "Tokijin is it?" she sounded surprised. "I thought it broke." she picked up both swords and handed them to Naruto._

"_What are these Kyu?"_

"_These are the swords of the Lord of the West, the true form of the Houkou, Sesshomaru. The first sword, Bakusaiga, was created when he became an InuDaiki and has the ability to deteriorate materials at will. The second sword is Tokijin, his original sword for combat. His first sword was the Tenseiga but it was used to bring beings back to life. Most likely Sasuke could wield the weapon. This sword, however, has the ability to make an attack of blue lightning called Dragon's Thunder. Now, the hard part is going to be training you to use them."_

(End Flashback)

He still couldn't use Dragon's Thunder but Bakusaiga only needed him to fluctuate Kyuubi's chakra for a few seconds to activate its ability. By this time he was at the Kage tower. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door leading to the Kage Office. "Tell me where he is!"

"No, he is staying here." Naruto didn't recognize the first voice but the second one was Sarutobi's.

"Would you just clam down?" barked Jiraiya.

"Don't yell at my master!" a second new voice.

"Every one clam down or I'll send a snake to bite you in the as!" shouted his grandfather.

"Tell me where he is so I can speak to him! I want to see Naruto!" he froze up and drew the Raijin into his hand. He pounded on the door before walking in. Behind the desk, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and the Sandaime stood together. Across from them, a woman with overly large boobs, long blonde hair and a green jacket held a fist in the air. Next to her, a shorter woman with short black hair wearing a long sleeved robe-like outfit with white trim glared daggers at Jiraiya.

"Old Man, what's going on here?" he subconsciously activated the Raijin and shot a small spark onto a pile of autographed 'Icha Icha Paradise' books. He 'accidentally' dipped the sword into the paper, igniting them.

"Please leave for a few minutes if you would." he said, sliding around Naruto's name. Naruto shrugged the suggestion off and stared at the two women, more so the brunette.

"Hey, he said leave!" shouted the blonde one.

"Screw you and your fake boobs!" Orochimaru held in a chuckle but Jiraiya burst into laughter and tears.

"Looks like you hit the nail on the head kid!" Naruto snapped and a wooden foot rose up from the floor and kicked him in the balls. Sarutobi smacked his head and shook it back and forth slowly.

"Naruto, this is Lady Tsunade, and the woman next to her is Shizune, her apprentice."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Can I have some money for ramen? Anko made me spend my mission earnings on dango and sake." Orochimaru dropped to the ground in laughter.

"Let me rephrase that. Naruto, this is Tsunade, your grandmother." Tsunade looked at him in shock for a minute then grabbed a handful of shuriken to throw at him.

"I heard you, but I want ramen, so can I have some money?" Orochimaru's laughter intensified behind the desk. Tsunade looked surprised before she walked over to him and pulled him aside.

"Hey kid, you and me have quite a few things in common, so let me make you an offer. I'll teach you one of the Senju clan's most powerful jutsu if you leave the village and come with me and Shizune." he shook his head no in an instant.

"I have to many precious people here. I told Grandfather that only a little while ago when he asked me to go lead a ninja village of my own." she looked at him in shock for a few seconds before stuttering out a question. "What, I couldn't hear you?"

"You know who your grandfather is? He's alive right now?" Naruto nodded and walked over to Orochimaru. He pointed down at the Sannin.

"It's him, I thought you knew that?" she couldn't speak, she was too shocked.

"What do you mean your own village?" demanded the Sandaime. Orochimaru's laughter stopped.

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go, we should do this again some time." Sarutobi jumped at him but he dissolved into snakes.

'_Naruto, I think you should leave._'

'_I think you're thinking right._' Naruto winked at Shizune, making her blush, and disappeared in a blast of compressed air.'

(Sasuke)

He sat down, feeling a connection grow. He slipped away from reality in a few seconds and landed in the blood covered Uchiha district. He looked around panicked before he remembered this wasn't Itachi's fault, but Madara's. Instantly, as if on command really, the blood and gore disappeared. He walked down the hall ways to his parent's chamber, where they had been killed. "So, you have arrived." a smooth, velvety almost, voice spoke behind the shoji screen. The door slid open to show a man with long flowing white hair with five flowing tails behind him.

"Are you the Gobi no Houkou?"

"That is not my name, it is my rank. My name, for all you know, is Sesshomaru and I am the Lord of the West. I'll cut to the chase. You need to be trained in my art child, and I shall instruct you to become the next Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean 'the next Sesshomaru'?"

"Sesshomaru mean Perfect Killing. It is the name of the strongest dog demon who can wield a sword made from their powers. My first sword like that was Bakusaiga but I long ago discarded that when I gained more power." he stood up and exited the building. Sasuke decided to follow and see where he went. When they were outside, the world twisted and morphed to become the form of a large field of blue roses. "Stand back child."

"Don't call me child." he growled, but backed up all the same. Sesshomaru's eye turned red and his face became more beastly as a red aura flared around him. He started to change. His body turned into a large dog, his five tails converted into the five elements and his mouth oozed an acidic slime.

"**This is what it means to be the Sesshomaru young child. This is what you will be spending the next month trying to accomplish. I will teach you many skills such as youki whip and summoning dogs to aid you. Now leave my domain!**" he roared at Sasuke, launching him from the realm of his own mind.

(Gaara)

The red head panted with a happy smile on his face as the sand returned to his gourd. He had finally mastered those two jutsu and it was time to start practicing the third. He would not let Uzumaki and Uchiha get ahead of him. "Sand Art: Shukaku Mimicry!" the sand erupted out once more around his body. Is transformed him into the very thing his village thought he was. He turned into a Gaara sized version of the Shukaku. "**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!**" he stood on his back two feet and punched his stomach. A medium sized bullet of spinning compressed air crashed through the trees and into a pond, sending water high up.

"Not bad Gaara, now try canceling the jutsu and re-casting it." suggested Baki. The sand slipped down around him into a large dune as he started to re-cast the jutsu.

(Yugito)

"Tell me again, what is your objective?" demanded her sensei.

"I am to summon the Nibi while Uncle summons the Ushi-oni. I then go and destroy the Hyuuga compound while our forces capture Hinata, Neji and Hinabi Hyuuga." the words slid off her tongue in quick succession. "May I practice the jutsu Sensei?"

"You may Yugito." she let the red aura surround her arm and wrap tightly to the skin. She held the arm above her head and shot the aura into the air. Clouds circled her and spirits of monsters, devils and demons descended. From the clouds the Nibi tore on her black angel wings. The cat's master, the Lord Shinigami himself, floated down. He had his eyes closed and was facing Yugito. He slowly turned to the older man and screamed. His eye sockets flew open to let a mass of blood soaked spiders and worms crawl out. "Yugito, cancel the Genjutsu!" he yelled. In an instant, the sky cleared, the entities disappeared and Yugito crossed her arms with a smile.

"Well, how'd I do?"

"You are…very skilled and will become a great Genjutsu mistress. One day, I will be bowing to you and calling you my Lord Riakage." the older man grunted as Yugito flew into him. He resisted reflex to pull out a kunai and stab her and un-certainly returned the hug. "What are you doing? Get back to practice!" he said. She released him and backed away, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes, sensei."

(Urusai)

He stood up on the branch where he rested. He heard the fires burning from where Ronmaru had dropped bombs, smells smoke from where Tobirama threw his poison capsules. He bent backwards as a rain of weapons flew toward him. They went over his chest and allowed him to snap back up and flash through hand signs. The ground started to rip apart as green diamonds shot towards his team mates. "I'm winning again."

"For a blind guy he's pretty arrogant." said Tobirama as they dodged more diamonds.

"Not arrogant, just really stupid when it comes to gauging his opponent's powers." Ronmaru balanced on one of the diamonds as he finished his statement.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" the diamonds started to explode and Ronmaru jumped away at the chance. Tobirama was all alone against a blind maniac who could blow shit sky high.

(Temari and Kankuro)

"Come on Kankuro, push it in further!"

"I'm trying damn it!"

"Go up and down then!"

"I am! The holes too small!"

"Then stick it in the back one!" Kankuro grumbled as he helped Temari assemble her new 'Mega Powerful, Ultra Supreme, One Hit KO' battle fan. His puppets were discarded on the wall, gathering dust. He just wanted to go home and train with Granny Chiyo.

"Kankuro, can I come in?" came a small voice.

"Um, sure." it was more of a question then an answer. The door opened up and a small woman with a wooden arm came in.

"Since Baki is training Gaara, I will be training you. By the end of the month, you will know all my secrets and wield your own puppet." Kankuro was out the door and running down the stairs in a matter of milliseconds. Temari screamed in frustration, but a woman in a beautiful kimono stepped out of the hallway.

"Are you the brat called Temari?"

"Who's asking?!" anger flared like fire in her tone.

"I'm Kagura, the Master of the Wind. I was asked by your father to train you in the art of battle fans."

'_I need to remember to not yell at dad…as much._'

(Deidara)

"Are you going to make some new bombs?" asked Genma, his senbon moving back and forth.

"I was thinking something I could use. Its large spheres made of compost that I can move with chakra strings. Then I can detonate them, showering the enemy with exploding weapons inside the ball." Genma got a some what creepy smile on his face. "That has to be the best idea ever." his face became serious as soon as the sentence left his mouth. "But seriously, don't let Naruto find out about this. If he uses it for a prank, the town will be covered in orange dye."

"That's it, that's what I'm missing!" Deidara suddenly yelled. "Do you have any dye on you?" Genma dug through his pouch and gave him some pink dye. "I don't want to know why it's pink." he imposed before Genma began to speak. He poured the dye on to the clay inside his pouch and mixed them together. Then he took a chunk of clay and let his hands feast on it. They spit the spheres out and he began to mold them. He took a styling needle out and made a roaring dragon with its tail curled around its legs. He then made it the size of one of his owls.

"Uh, Dei, what are you doing?" Naruto walked into the clearing, a bag of onigiri and tomatoes on his back (* ;) *) as Deidara made a simple grenade from the remaining sphere.

"An escape tactic." he said as the dragon flew up into the air. He pulled out a senbon and threw it at the flying animal, hitting it in the throat. It exploded, sending a pink fog down on the surrounding area and making the three cough. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was holding the grenade.

"Aha, there you are!" Sasuke hopped into the clearing covered in red spots and white pieces of rice and pointed at Naruto. "Stop beating me with tomatoes and onigiri! Or I'll blow up all ramen in the village!" Naruto pulled the pin out and threw the item at Sasuke, who caught it. A kunai hit the grenade and when the smoke cleared, Sasuke was neon pink.

"I told you this would happen." sighed Genma.

(Haku)

"Rook to E-seven." said Zabuza. The piece moved to the correct place.

"Knight to E-seven." Haku waved her hand and the knight took the rook. She waved her hand and the knight turned into water and shot away. Zabuza looked at the huge chess board and pieces he and Haku played on.

"King to B-5." he took a few steps forward and swung his zanbato through Haku's pawn and took its place.

The game had begun.

(Hinata)

She dodged under Neji's strike and thrust both palms into his chest. She used that momentum to do a back flip over Hinabi, making her shoulder block Neji. Hiashi dashed at her and rained his strikes down. She dodged a small portion but he disabled her left leg. "You are done here."

"No I am not…Hiashi." the Hyuuga head flared his Byakugan. His daughter had just disrespected him by calling him her equal! He dropped into the Hyuuga special stance and made the signature circle with the green yin-yang symbol in it.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata hit her leg's chakra nodes and freed them quickly. Then she started to swing her arms around and causing a circle of chakra strings.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Hiashi's hits bounced off of Hinata's dome of chakra. He sopped the attack and Hinata's followed his examples.

"Did you make that move yourself Hinata?" she simply smiled slightly and nodded her head before falling down, chakra exhaustion hitting her hard.

(Shikamaru)

Shikaku and Shikamaru ran away from Shikamaru's mom, who wielded a frying pan. "Train, don't look at clouds all day!"

(Sai)

Sai just sat in the library and looked up fearsome creatures to draw and practiced doodling.

(Shino)

"Shino, after review your mission stats and testing your prowess, I have a gift for you." said Shino's father Shibi as he pulled out a black hive of insects. "This holds dragon flies, beetles, and wasps. Take care of it properly."

"Thank you father." Shino stuck his hand into the hive and let the insects drink his blood, binding them to him. "Wait, none of these are poisonous, correct?"

"Oh, only a few." Shino stuck his hand deeper and let more blood out. "Well, a few aren't poisonous that is."

(End)


	18. The Training, Part Three

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Seventeen: The Training, Part Three**

Naruto spun a kunai around on his finger. Clones disappeared right and left around him, the new jutsu he was working on failing once again. "Naruto, come take a break would you?" called Haku. "I need to talk to you any ways." Naruto sighed and put away the weapon. He went through the door of the huge dojo he made using one of his Tree jutsu to see Anko and Haku waiting for him.

"What is it?"

"Well Naruto, I was talking to Anko at the party two weeks ago." started Haku before Anko activated a Flashback Jutsu.

"_Hey Haku, how's it with you and Naruto?"_

"_It's going pretty good considering its Naruto." they laughed at the joke. Haku moved on to the reason she had come over here. "You like him don't you?"_

"_What, Naruto, you're kidding me?" she said, waving her arms back and forth._

"_Anko-sensei, don't lie to me." Anko sighed and chugged a bottle of sake in one gulp._

"_I don't know if 'like' is the word. I don't think I love him but I have more then just a simple crush on him." she looked so confused at this point._

"_Anko-sensei, I know he cares for you a lot. Maybe we could, I don't know, share him." Anko was dumb struck. She let the words sink in before grabbing Haku in a big hug._

"_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"_

"_Sensei, put me…down. Can't…breath." Anko let Haku go and let her catch her breath. "We'll have to…get him to say yes…though." she said as Anko headed to start the Karaoke competition._

"Anko, Haku, I love you both, and I would be incredibly happy to date you both." he looked at their smiling faces and gave each a kiss. "Now leave so I can train!"

(Sasuke)

Kakashi and Genma clones surrounded Sasuke, who had his two tomoe Sharingan activated. He calmly lifted up his left arm as the clones surrounded him. An acid green colored whip dripped down from his clawed fingers as he let small doses of Youki flow through him. The clones all jumped at him in unison. In a flash of green, the whip cut them to shreds.

Those clones were only at Genin speed. Next, clones using Chuunin speed attacked him. One got to close and he jammed his green claws of his right hand into the clone. "Acid Spike!" a line of green energy split the Kakashi in half as Sasuke increased his speed.

"Jutsu time." yelled one of the clones. All of the clones of Kakashi made a different set of hand seals and shot different Fire Style attacks at Sasuke. Said boy closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were blood red and his face became more angled. He let out a roar as a cyclone of purple chakra surrounded him.

"**Fire, cease your path of destruction!**" the wall of fire circled Sasuke, bending to his will. But then it exploded backwards as Sasuke used the Gobi chakra to become a one tailed, the fire tail, Sesshomaru.

"Sasuke, that's cheating!" the wolf laughed and ran towards the original two. He jumped high in the air towards them, shifting back (actually against his will) to his human form a few feet from them and planting a foot in both faces. He fell on to the ground, unconsciousness draining the life from his eyes and lolling him into sleep.

(Gaara)

His Shukaku arm grew from the gourd, smashing into any thing and every thing in the world of his mind. "**Hehe! Gaara is good! Shukaku give Gaara gift! Give Gaara Stronger Sand! Iron Sand, make stronger Shukaku out of!**"

Gaara smiled a grin of excitement that hinted craziness. He was pushed out of his mind and instead of a sphere made of sand it was a gray metal circle. He had seen pictures of such sand in his village's history books and autobiographies on the Third Kazekage.

"Iron Sand Rain!" his jutsu fell apart around him and shot into the air, forming a cloud of gray. It started to fall apart as bullets of sand impacted the ground. Gaara smiled, a smile of a Jinchuuriki who lost control but regained it, all because of one person.

(Yugito)

Yugito's team mates fought her clone while she fought her sensei. She threw a kick towards his side but he smacked it away. A kunai hit his vest. It bounced off harmlessly and he jumped away to protect the bag of fake blood under the vest.

This was a tradition in Cloud. Practice killing by using bags of fake blood under the armor. Though it did cause some to get a homophobia, it was a very effective technique and kept ninja alive in a large battle. "Almost had me there pussy cat." he taunted, throwing a rain of kunai.

"SONIC SCREECH!" she hate that nickname, _hated it!_ Her sensei refused to call her Yugito unless she did well. So she countered his move with on of the Nibi's. A blast of chakra enhanced sound waves sent the kunai back at him.

The waves hit, since they were near invisible and he couldn't see them, and sliced up his shirt, making the fake blue blood pour out. She noticed red was starting to mix in and stopped.

"That's it, no pokey for you Yugito!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the man gulped when she turned into a giant two tailed cat.

"Did I say no pokey for Yugito? I meant no pokey for the Riakage." she shifted back and took his wallet from the tree on the edge of the clearing.

"Thanks sensei, because Konoha has the best and most expensive pokey in the Elemental Countries."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, feeling the pain as his wallet flattened bit by bit with each bill.

(Urusai)

The three shadows shifting through the fog were his only indication of their movements. In his hands he held a sword with a large blade, longer then a zanbato blade, colored white with a red handle. He felt the spirit inside it. Inside this sword was the soul of his mother and his true eyes. "One day, you will return to me." he spoke to it.

He grabbed the handle of the sword and dug the tip into the soft ground, spinning in a circle. Moans of pain and agonizing howls ripped apart the silence. White hands flew out and grabbed the three people inside the mist. He released the jutsu before the aura ripped out their souls.

"My son, you are progressing fast." Urusai covered his War Eyes with his head band, turned, and bowed to his father.

"Thank you Lord Tsuchikage. It is an honor to hear you say that." the older man snapped his fingers and a dome of earth surrounded them. As soon as darkness claimed them, Urusai pulled his head band back up and gave his father a hug. "Mother came to me when I used the move father. I don't know if I can use it in the invasion."

"I'm not forcing you Urusai. We can find another way." Urusai sniffed and pulled his head band back down.

"No, I will do it." he put his mask on. "Has Akira come back yet?"

"I'm afraid she has gone after Deidara son. She is a traitor." Urusai slipped a little further into the emptiness. '_Must all my precious people be killed or abandon me?_'

"I'm going for a walk father."

"I shall stay here and talk to your sensei." the dome slipped away and Urusai slipped away from the group. His sword was strapped to his back when he encountered her. She had platinum blonde hair and a Cloud head band.

"Are you Urusai?" they glared at each other, she being unaffected by the Kekkai Genkai created by her tenant. Urusai felt heat in his cheeks and was glad he wore his mask as he examined her body.

"Yugito, would you like to go on a date some time?" the question caught her off guard.

"Urusai, I think I would like that very much." she ran away, a smile on her face and her heart fluttering. He felt a pulse from the sword, stronger then the ones he usually got when he talked to Yugito. It made him wonder. He was supposed to capture another's heart. Was he to kill Yugito?

(Temari and Kankuro)

Kankuro was sitting at the table, working on his secret puppet. So far, it had a red wing decorated with seals, a large arm with a shield, a set of broad swords, thousands of needles, one hundred and eighty six different poisons, and a large gattling gun. "Almost done with my Fire Angel puppet Temari."

"Yeah, that's real nice Kankuro." She was outside the doorway, trying to get the Dragon Cyclone attack Kagura was teaching her right. She wanted to do it with her large fan but was forced to do it with a small fan. She managed to get a single lizard of Wind on the last one, so she was getting better.

"Keep trying Temari and I'll move you up a fan size soon." encouraged Kagura.

"Very good design Kankuro. That wing interests me the most. I have a very special part to add to it if you get done by the end of the week." chimed in Chiyo, happy to pass on her knowledge to her bone kin. The Yondaime Kazekage was on the roof, lying down with his hands behind his head while listening to the praise his mother gave his son and the woman that appeared in the village encouraged his daughter.

'_My dear wife, if only you could see how strong our children are. Gaara especially._' he thought he saw a star twinkle but put it off as his eyes playing tricks on him. '_I wish I hadn't killed you. I could have sealed him into Gaara another way or used my own jutsu to bind him to Gaara's servitude but I was a foolish bastard. Please, forgive me._' he saw the star twinkle again and thought he saw his wife smiling down on him.

(Deidara)

The last jutsu on the scroll he stole from Iwagakure was finally his to control. He fired barrages of small clay orbs out of his mouth and let them impact on the trees, detonating on impact. Then he started one last jutsu. The mouths in his palms expanded with small pulses and he had to put them on the ground. Soon two demons stood in front of him.

"Summoning: Earth Fangs!" the faces of the two demons were just large fanged mouths. Their bodies were hidden by large purple cloaks but the smell of rotting sewage and decaying flesh mixed with burnt popcorn rose from the sleeves. They suddenly jumped in the river and each came back with mouths full of food.

"Deidara, dismiss them, right now!" demanded the Kakashi clone he was working with.

"But why?" the clone pointed at the river. It had started to boil and become a swamp, polluted with dead fish rising rapidly to the surface. Deidara heaved his lunch and dispelled the summons. Now he knew what the F symbol next to a jutsu meant.

(Haku)

Haku and Anko were sparring with each other. Haku managed to freeze one arm and Anko was hard pressed to fight back. She swung the frozen arm into Haku's stomach and headed for the trees. She tossed a kunai at a tree and it caught fire. Anko hid behind the flames as her arm melted. Now she would get serious.

(Hinata)

"Alright Hinata, I was looking through the clan library when I found this." he handed her a small piece of paper. It suddenly crumbled and a large puddle formed around her feet. "Do you know what that was?"

"Yes, we learned about them in the academy. It tests your chakra to see what elements your chakra relates best to."

"Very good Hinata." it was a new concept to praise Hinata to Hiashi but he tried, and that's all a father can do, right? "As I was saying, I was looking through the library. That was the first thing I found." '_She has a Water affinity close to the Isonade. Her Earth affinity is high as well, so this should be interesting._'

"Your mother was a Hyuuga genius because she created a style of the Gentle Fist that requires affinities like yours. It's called, 'Dance of the Flowing Water Blood Style' and it focuses around three key moves. I want you to learn this style and make your mother's spirit live on." he handed her four medium sized scrolls and she greedily took them and ran to her room.

Behind a wall, Hinabi deactivated her Byakugan. '_Why does she get mother's scrolls!? Why can't I use that style!? Why has that weakling surpassed me so quickly!?_' Hinabi grabbed her head for a moment. Her Byakugan activated against her will and she felt a slight tingling behind them.

She looked in the mirror, confused. The normally white eyes were black and a strange seal spread over body. An evil voice laughed in her head before she fell down, some one else's memories flooding to her.

(Flashback)

_Madara Uchiha dashed through the streets, his cloak trailing behind him. He was heading for the Uchiha district to remove the suppression seal on Sasuke. He dashed past the Hyuuga residence and stopped as he felt a small wave of killer intent, jealousy and rage mixed together. He activated his Sharingan and saw a small Hyuuga watching an older one beat down an older boy he knew as Neji Hyuuga. "This is a good opportunity to try out my new jutsu."_

"_Father, I'm going to my room." he heard her say. The head of the clan simply grunted and waved his hand to leave. The girl marched out of the dojo and down the hall, opening the door to her room. Madara rushed past the sentry and to her window. The little one hit a teddy bear and it exploded into the air._

_Madara did the hand seals he copied from Orochimaru and extended out his neck. The girl never saw it coming. He bit into her neck and left a mark resembling the Hyuuga's Cage Bird seal surrounded by three small sphere-like markings._

"_Child, I am Madara Uchiha. I give you power to grow strong, and you in turn will come seek me out. I will wait in Amegakure."_

"_OVER HERE MASTER HIASHI! I CAN SEE HIM!" yelled a sentry. He fell to the ground as Madara's Tsukuyomi stopped but it was too late. He disappeared in a flash of black fire to his village. Sasuke would have to wait._

(End Flashback)

Hinabi let a touch of crazy cover her features before she became emotionless and the marks receded to their resting seal. "Mistress Hinabi, the council requests your presence." some one said from the other side of the door.

Her Byakugan deactivated and she opened the door. The man behind it led her to the room where the Hyuuga Council met. A large table lay in a large circle of seals and candles burned around them.

"NO!" she knew this room. She tried to run but several Branch members stopped her. They carried her kicking and screaming to the table and strapped her down.

"I am sorry my dear daughter." Hinabi spit in Hiashi's face and flipped him off. The room glowed green from the light of the seals and she felt a huge amount of pain hit her forehead. She felt her Byakugan activate and turn into its black form. She saw on a mirror on the opposite wall the veins were gone and she had red rose shaped irises.

The Curse Seal was half finished when she broke free and glared at one of the Council Members. He fell to ground, clutching his forehead. She smiled, satisfied, for she knew that pain. Her new Byakugan made who ever she chose experience the pain of the Curse Seal, only worse. She ran from the room and compound and out of the village as fast as possible.

She would ask directions to Amegakure later.

(Shikamaru)

A hand of shadows ran up the tree and grabbed onto the wooden dummy. It caught the dummies throat and choked it. The head fell to the ground with on last hand sign. "Shikamaru, what was that last hand sign?"

"Snake, for quickness and pain." the hand, now holding a sword of shadows, returned to the blob of Shikamaru's own Shadow. Shikaku tapped his chin for a moment before giving Shikamaru a case of black liquid in twelve medium sized vials.

"This is a Nara clan potion. We call it Shadow Poison because who ever your shadow connects to is poisoned. Just swallow a small amount and BAM, your shadow is even more dangerous." Shikamaru put the vials in a sealing scroll and yawned. He leaned against the trees, thinking about what it must be like to become a cloud.

(Sai)

The last remaining squads of ROOT were under the control of the Sandaime's teammates. Currently, they were teaching Sai Kenjutsu. "Let the sword become a part of your body, as if extending your arm into the metal. Use your chakra to increase the cut if the need calls." his instructor called out tips such as this. Sai was getting very aggravated. That man would just NOT shut up!

"Are you listening to me!?" Sai snapped and dug the sword into the ground, sending down a line of blue energy to the liquid below.

"Ninja Art: Ink Geyser!" the black moisture rocketed up from his feet and sent the man up into the air. Sai did one more hand seal and turned the ink into hundreds of hot girls with big breasts and no clothes on. The man was entered into the hospital an hour later for severe blood loss.

"That was a foolish move." called Yamato from the tree.

"But it was cool looking."

(Shino)

"Shino, now that you've recovered from the huge dose of poison, I'm going to teach you our clan's most powerful jutsu, the Armor of the Scarab Beetle." ignoring the glare his son gave him at the mention of the poison, he flared his chakra on the circle of seals and they appeared in a sandy wasteland with golden pyramids in different directions.

"Father, where are we?"

"This is the world of Egypt son. Now the hive I gave you has room for one more kind of insect. Find the Scarab Beetle and fill that section with them. Here, I'll show you what they look like." he pulled out a small beetle with golden wings.

"I shall not fail Father."

(End)


	19. The Training, Part Four

Of Trees and Frost

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Eighteen: The Training, Part Four**

"_**Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by charged with high treason against Konoha! You are to be executed in two days!" Naruto sat in a court room bound in chains and surrounded by ANBU. The Daimyo of Fire Country sat in front of him, surrounded by his samurai guards with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi on either side of him. "Do you have any reply or words for your captors?"**_

"_**Yeah, go shove it up your whore of a mother's ass!" ANBU surrounded him, weapons drawn. The crowd in the court room screamed as the ninja who retrieved Naruto struggled to attack him. Naruto searched for his youki but the chains wouldn't move.**_

"_**Verdict change, execution now! Bring in the guillotine!" a squad of men hurriedly brought in a large rectangle, with a place where a neck could be placed and a large blade would drop onto to and behead the person. The men marched them Naruto over to the killing device and placed his head beneath the slicing piece. The Daimyo turned to the doorway next to him and signaled for the man next to it to open said door.**_

"_**Yes, Lord Daimyo." he grabbed the handle and let in a man Naruto knew all to well.**_

"_**Mizuki, you bastard of a traitor!" yelled Naruto.**_

"_**Mr. Uzumaki,-"**_

"_**UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE!" the female member of Sarutobi's team shot up.**_

"_**Lord Daimyo, I demand he gives us the scroll for the Flying Thunder God Technique!"**_

"_**Fuck you ya dumb ass, used up, retired whore! I burned it already, and all the scrolls in the library!"**_

"_**Guards, restrain him!" the men next to Naruto shut him up with a smack to the head.**_

"_**Quiet Kyuubi Incarnate!" Naruto's eyes flashed silver and the man's head fell to the ground in a flourish of blood.**_

"_**Naruto Uzumaki-**_**Namikaze**_**, this man is your executioner." Mizuki ran over to the device and grabbed the lever. On the older man's word, he pulled it. Luckily, the top suddenly exploded, Mizuki dropped to the ground in pain, and the chains were destroyed. Naruto's allies dropped to the ground and drew weapons, ready to fight for his life.**_

Naruto bolted upward, ending the dream. Sweat poured down his face. He had felt the chill of the chains, the energy sapping of the chakra seals, the rush of air as the blade fell, the heat from the explosion and the feel of two different kinds of hands picking him up. It seemed so real. "_I must be going crazy._'

"**Well, there are documented cases of people seeing into the future with their dreams. Though you would have to ask the Shinigami himself.**"

'_Okay, I'll just use the Shiki Fuuin and talk to him._'

"**Don't mouth back to me! Especially about that bastard! Not only did he put the Stupid Brothers, 'Head as hard as bark' and 'as much brains as a glacier', in here, he altered your seal!**"

'_WHAT!? How and when?_'

"**From what I can tell, when we were in Wave. When your body wants to resist my chakra, you're low on chakra, you've activated Hanyou mode at least once, and you lose control over your emotions, your Wind affinity spikes to the level of Shukaku and Sesshomaru mixed.**"

'_Cool, I'm gonna go activate it!_'

"**Side effects include: destroying every one around you, losing your mind, exploding diarrhea, **_**imploding diarrhea**_**, inability to produce, beating yourself to death with chop sticks, and very painful and slow castration.**"

'_On second thought I'll just keep what I got._' he quickly changed into his clothes and left the house. At the front gate, he looked at the old, crumbling house. He made a snap decision and made one thousand Shadow Clones, handing out sealing scrolls to squads. "You know your job." he walked away to train with his Hawks and Rochi, which he hadn't done in a long time.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the Royal Five appeared as planned, but they brought company.

"Were, the Noble Five!" the five girls said together.

"I'm Rei of the Poison!" said a deep green one, the smallest.

"I'm Maru of the Steel!" said the gray and silver feathered bird, second smallest.

"I am Orihime of the Sand!" yelled the middle one, a tan colored creature.

"I am Konan, the Ice user." said a white bird using a bored and un-interested tone. She was the second biggest.

"Every one just calls me Mag. I'm the leader of the group and the Magma user of our group." said the largest bird, a beautiful creature with deep satin red feathers.

"Sorry Naruto, but out sisters followed us." said Suizetsumei.

"It's fine, really. I just wanted to train with you guys a little." he activated his cloak and launched himself backwards into the air. They followed him and the last day of training before the finals finally stared.

(Sasuke)

"You have come far my container. It's time I give you a set of swords to use in battle." said Sesshomaru. In front of him, Sasuke sat with his new style. He was dressed in the same kind of clothing as Sesshomaru, except his had seals holding kunai and shuriken inside them. He had grown out his hair to the length of the dog demon and had used chakra to length his nails then file them to a point.

"I thought you told me I wasn't strong enough to create my own sword."

"You aren't. I'm going to give you my father's sword and a sword of your own, made from my fang." Sasuke stared at him, confusion obvious on his face. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled out one of his fangs in his mouth. It re-grew in an instance.

Then he held his hand out and the air in front of it started to shimmer. He grabbed it and a sword formed. The handle was a white leather cord wrapped tightly around the handle leading to a red handle and a golden piece on the bottom. It sat in a white sheath.

"Didn't you tell me something about that?" the demon nodded, signaling him to continue. "That's the Tenseiga, the counter actor of Tetsiaga, your father's sword, and Bakusaiga, your first sword created by you. While Tetsiaga can destroy one hundred in a single stroke and Bakusaiga destroys any matter it connects to, Tenseiga can bring one hundred back in a single swipe and fix any broken matter."

"Yes, you are correct. Now for the fang." he tossed it to Sasuke. "I taught you about Elemental Youki and we found you had Lightning. I want you to focus that youki to the fang."

Sasuke closed his fist around the piece of bone and closed his eyes. A yellow hue surrounded the fang when he opened his hand. Sesshomaru made a golden fire appear on the ground at Sasuke's feet.

"Drop the fang in." Sasuke turned his hand over and the white material fell into the flames. The fire shot into the air and formed into a long, slightly angled, blade. It was about two and eight inches long and glowing gold. The handle was in the form of a snarling Sesshomaru in his demon form.

As the glow faded from the sword blade, a dark blue sheath with a Chinese dragon circling it appeared. "Grab it, quickly!" Sasuke's hand shot out and the sword flew to his finger tips.

"What the hell?"

"Now, I want you to spend the rest of today figuring out the special ability of that sword."

(Gaara)

Gaara knew he had one last day to train, so he decided he needed to train his Hanyou form. He realized it was even more powerful with Iron Sand. "Iron Sand world Order!" he directed the sand at the tree he used for attack training. The sand formed into a sphere that grew spikes in random places and came back down.

It started to expand and he fired the sphere off. The tree finally exploded into shrapnel after the attack hit.

"Not bad, for an amateur." Gaara waved his hand and Baki covered his balls as a fist of sand headed for it.

(Yugito)

Yugito decided she would just rest for the rest of the day. The most eventful thing was when a pokey cart was stolen by a guy in a dark cloak with red clouds on it in a straw hat who had red eyes.

(Urusai)

"Son, I've noticed your liking to the Jinchuuriki of Cloud." spoke the Tsuchikage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Urusai felt his face heat up and was glad he wore his mask. Again.

"Son, you are not in any trouble. I just wanted to give you a gift, to get you ready for later relationships." he spun around and opened his arms wide to show a huge pile of 'Icha Icha Paradise' books. "These books will tell you everything you need to know!"

"Father?"

"Yes, what is it son?" asked the smiling man.

"Did you forget I was blind or something? Or did you have another boulder fall on your head?"

(Temari and Kankuro)

Temari sent huge dragons of compressed air at the blur in the air that was Kankuro's first home made puppet. Temari was using two very small fans at the moment but eventually she got mad and pulled out her 'Mega Powerful, Ultra Supreme, One Hit KO' fan.

She opened it up and several hundred other fans popped out. She swung it with all her strength at the blur. A dragon as tall as Shukaku and as long as the Bijuu's tail shot towards the blur. Instead of hitting it, the blur stopped and with several clicking sounds, a large hole opened in its chest. "Wind Style: Mega Dragon Cyclone!" she yelled.

"Lightning Style: Cannon of the Thunder Phoenix!" shouted Kankuro from the capsule on the puppet's back for its wielder. Yellow energy exploded into life in the center and shot at the dragon. A large bird of thunder barreled into the dragon. The two energies fought each other before canceling the other out. The fan was closed and Kankuro landed the puppet on the ground.

"You two have come far." said the Kazekage. "I have a feeling together the two of you could defeat Gaara in his Hanyou Mode." this brought smiles to the two teen's faces.

"He is right. You have grown much stronger." spoke Kagura.

"Which is why we have some gifts for you." spoke Chiyo, fluently inserting herself into the conversation. Kagura pulled out a small fan with a picture of a purple moon with a weasel holding a scythe flying over it.

"This summons the Weapon Weasel clan. I hope you have a good use for them."

"Thank you Kagura sensei." Temari took the fan in her shaking fingers and looked it over even more.

Chiyo pulled out a scroll and gave it to Kankuro. He unrolled the paper and pushed his chakra into it. Several puppet pieces fell onto the ground. One was a cylinder with the symbol for 'Flames' inside it. Another was a box separated into squares with several blades inside it. Then there was a belt with several spheres on it, each with a kanji for a different element.

"Great-Grandmother, aren't these the puppet pieces created by the first Puppet Master of our village?"

"Yes they are. I want you to have them." Kankuro instantly was attaching pieces to the puppet. Temari gave Kagura a hug.

The Kazekage smiled. It quickly turned into a grimace as thoughts of the war tomorrow entered his mind. He pulled out two pieces of paper and walked past his kids, placing one on each of them, before going inside for the night.

(Deidara)

The blonde whistled as he delivered several garden gnomes around Konoha. He met up with Naruto and they placed several of them on the Hokage Monument. "Are you ready Naruto?" he asked his fellow blonde.

"Always and forever Dei." they each made the same chain of hand seals before each yelling in unison.

"Compost Garden Gnome Explosions!" all around the village, garden gnomes exploded into compost and turned what ever they hit different colors. If one were to walk into the village, they would think the mountain was a weird looking rainbow.

"NARUTO! DEIDARA!" screamed Sarutobi, the prank finishing by releasing the Genjutsu hiding almost three fourths of the paper work in the Hokage office. They two blondes ran for cover as ANBU started to appear.

(Haku)

"I wonder if I would get in trouble for flash freezing all of Father's autographed 'Icha Icha Paradise' books…" wondered Haku before going to do so.

(Hinata)

The pale eyed girl smiled into Sasuke's eyes before leaning in to kiss him. They fell backwards, kissing passionately on the bed in Hinata's room. "No sex until marriage." said Hiashi as he walked by. This was a common sight in the Hyuuga residence since the prelims. They shot up and separated.

"Some times your dad can be annoying." stated Sasuke.

"I know what you mean." Hinata said, putting her jacket back on while Sasuke zipped up his shorts. "I mean we may go to third base at most but not all the way."

"I know. It's such a stereotype that teens have sex. I mean, we're like what, twelve?" they both shook their heads before grabbing each other and kissing again. Sasuke held one of Hinata's breasts and her ass while Hinata held his ass and drew a finger around………the area below his belt line.

(Shikamaru)

The entire Nara clan was all out together looking at the clouds. Shikamaru loved these family picnics. He sighed and petted the black kitten at his side. "I wonder if a cloud tastes like roast cats?" the kitten ran away as Shikamaru turned and evil eyed on him.

(Sai)

The young boy decided to take the day off and looked up new beasts to draw. He was very happy with the eighteen beasts he got from this practice.

(Shino)

"Shino," called Shibi Aburame. "Have you found the beetle yet?" Shino came out of a large hole, on fast flapping wings. Behind him a colony of beetles flew, heading for his hive.

"I have father. I have even figured out the jutsu."

"Very good my son." the Aburame smiled beneath his collar, a rare occurrence for an Aburame, at his son. "You are ready for tomorrow's exams. Let us returned home and rest."

(End)


End file.
